Revenge & Rebirth
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Ryan becomes the target of a vengeful ex who faked his death. But when Ryan is kidnapped can the team get to him in time? What will he have to endure? Ryan/OC sequel to unforgiven STORY COMPLETE
1. Welcome to Miami

**Title: Revenge & Redemption**

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to Miami  
**Rated T  
Series: CSI  
Author: Andorian Ice Princess

**Summary:** Jared returns to take his revenge on Darcy by tormenting Ryan. But when Ryan is kidnapped who will Darcy betray to get him back? Will she save Ryan him in time? (Ryan/Darcy mostly – some Eric/Calleigh)

**A/N:** The on thing great about being on sick leave as I have lots of time to write. Please read and enjoy and review as it really does help bolster the confidence. Thanks as always! AiP

**Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters CSI Miami and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. I own Darcy Wilder. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental. 

**Sequel to *Unforgiven* (****this story has major Ryan angst****!)**

**4 WEEKS LATER (after end of Unforgiven)**

"Miami…so that's where you ended," the male voice mumbled as it waited in the airplane hanger, reading the national newspaper. The Miami Vice take down of Dimitri Vertigo had made front page news across the nation; Darcy's name on the front page.

"Yeah my girlfriend is there," Jared lied as he showed the elderly African-American gentleman the paper. "She even made the front page."

"Somethin'," the elderly man smiled. "Lucky man."

"Time to go…" Jared smiled; stuffing the paper into his carryon and heading up to the ticket booth.

_"Where to today sir?"_

_"Miami, Florida," the man answered in return._

_"Passport?"_

_"Here you go," he said handing it to the ticket agent._

_"Thank you Mr. Hawkes**.**"_

_"It's just **Jared**," he winked taking his ticket and heading for the gate marked Miami. _

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later Jared arrived at small apartment hotel in the seedier area of downtown Miami. He quickly unpacked a few things and placed a picture of him and Darcy on the bedside table. He wasn't planning to stay long and hence didn't bring a lot of personal items. He was in with a plan and expected to carry it out quickly. No one to stand in his way. No one.

"Soon…" he whispered with a blank expression. Then he pulled out his computer and started to look for Darcy. "Soon this will all be over."

XXXXXXXX

"You're kidding?" Ryan asked as he and Darcy ate dinner at a small restaurant later that night. "When…"

"I was like thirteen. My mom thought she would try to introduce some "culture" into my life by giving me music lessons. Nearly broke her heart when she found out I was tone deaf," Darcy replied with a smile. "She nearly had a heart attack when I got my eyebrow pierced however."

"Well I like it," Ryan smiled. "Where are your parents?" Ryan asked softly.

"My mom is…well she's resting in LA," Darcy managed weakly. "You know we'll go out there some time and visit her…she's going to love you," Darcy gushed. "My dad is gone, passed away," she finished with a sad smile. "Part of why I love extremes is to forget. I'd like to remember but…well it hurts too much," she told him. She looked at his sad face and felt a bit guilty. "Okay enough of the sappy stuff."

"You know you don't have to be afraid of the sappy stuff," Ryan told her. "I like when you open up to me. It's a show of strength you know. Besides I like the fact that you share what's inside of you with no one else but me."

"I know," Darcy smiled. "Just not used to that you know?" She replied lightly. "But I'm working on it…so back to special things."

"I have…well nothing…special," he started and then laughed making her laugh also.

"Not true," she teased. "You have a lot of special things," she winked. "So why CSI? Why not just stay in law enforcement?"

"Well I got tired of all the guys I was putting away getting off on stupid technicalities; that and I liked science. Always have. Bit of a nerd I guess," he smiled making her laugh. "So you…why Vice?"

"I guess I got a certain look that helps to fit in well…certain places and like yourself I got tired of creeps, plus my dad…well he OD'd and I just wanted to help put away the guys who brought the stuff in…the guys who sold it to guys who sold it to my dad."

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry," Ryan tried.

"No worries. You spilled your guts about your _perfect_ childhood, I thought I'd return the favor," she smiled.

"Well it wasn't perfect," Ryan tried in his defense.

"I wasn't saying that so you'd get mad Ryan," Darcy quickly told him. "I am envious, that's all."

"So I see you made the front page – again," he said changing the subject. She noticed the frown and knew it had once again affected his delicate ego. "Another thin…"

"Ryan…none of this remember…"

"No you look good. The yellow jacket, the leather pants…not bad," Ryan offered with a wink.

"So moving along…" Darcy urged playfully.

"So Sarge is back?" Ryan asked weakly.

"Yeah first day," Darcy smiled. "They really needed that break. I'm just glad things are back to normal."

"Normal?" Ryan half smiled. "Is that what you called yesterday?"

"Well jumping five stories wasn't my idea…thankfully I had a soft landing," Darcy recounted.

"What if…"

"Remember…no doubts!" She cut him off quickly.

"Right…" Ryan frowned. They continued the rest of the evening carrying on like everything in the world was going in their favor. Sadly that was the furthest from the truth.

XXXXXXXX

"Nice place," Jared mumbled to himself as he stood outside the apartment to Darcy's loft. He was about to take a step towards it when Ryan pulled up with Darcy beside him. Jared watched in anger as Darcy leaned over and started to make out with Ryan.

Jared clenched his fists in anger…her words coming back to haunt him instantly.

_"Jared…there will never be another…" Darcy yelled out in the burning building._

_"Promise me…"_

_"Jared…"_

_"Darcy…the only way I can…we can be free…promise me!"_

_"I…I promise Jared…I'll never love another."_

_"Til death.."_

"Never…" he hissed as he fixed on Ryan's smiling face. "I'll give you something to smile about pretty boy!"

He watched Darcy exit the vehicle and then enter into her building. He was about to follow her inside but decided to follow after her male friend instead. "And who are you? A one night stand? Or something more!"

Ryan pushed his car further into the night, not knowing there was a man following him; a man that very soon would make his life a living hell. A man who was about to make himself very intimate in the world of Ryan Wolfe; unwelcome and uninvited.

XXXXXXXX

"So how are things going with Darcy?" Natalia asked as her and Ryan headed for their next case.

"Normal…"

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know," Ryan huffed. "When I first met her, she seemed so…untouchable. I mean she wears leather pants to work," he laughed. "I hear about all the crazy stuff she does on the job…I can't even read some of the paper stuff because I'm afraid I'll have a heart attack. But when she's with me…well it's just odd."

"No talk of any previous…well…indiscretions?"

"So far nothing…I mean I would be lying to even think that a girl that hot and smart doesn't at least have a few in her wake but so far nothing…so that's good right?" He asked with a hint of doubt.

"Very good…for you," Natalia smiled as she brought the Hummer to a stop. Ryan got out of the vehicle and started to survey the crime scene. A about half hour into the investigation, Ryan stood up and looked around with a strange feeling.

"What is it?" Natalia asked quickly.

"Just…just an odd feeling like someone is watching…"

"Women's intuition?" Natalia teased.

"Funny," Ryan shot back dryly. "No just…well watching."

"Watching?" Natalia replied. "You're kidding right?" She said eyeing the crowd. "There are a lot of people around here, and they are looking at us."

"No like…" he said turning to scan the crowd. His eyes slowly scanned everyone and then rested on Jared…who had followed Ryan to work and now to the scene.

_CSI…hmm that is very interesting…I'll have to make sure I cover my tracks. Look all you want Ryan Wolfe, but you can't see me…but you will…very soon!_

"Like you know when someone is just watching _you_. I don't know…maybe just paranoid," he offered a half smile and then got back to work.

"Hey man," Eric said walking up to them. After discussing a few more job details they were back at the lab to process. "You seem distracted," Eric noted.

"Yeah…just got a lot on my mind…you know," Ryan told him.

"Calleigh told me things are going good with you two," Eric smiled. "Maybe that's why you seem more grounded."

"Thanks," Ryan remarked as he headed for his desk. He looked around with a frown and then back at Eric.

"What?"

"No…it's just that…" he replied with a distracted tone. "I had this pen that Darcy had given me…noting major but it was here…"

_I wonder if you'll notice that I paid you a visit, Jared smiled as he headed for Darcy's_.

"Losin' it," Eric teased as Calleigh walked in the room.

"Who's losing what?"

"Ryan is losing his mind," Eric informed her while Ryan just huffed and left the room while Calleigh just smiled.

"You know it was nice to be around Ryan and Darcy. Well before the whole Vertigo thing ruined it," she started. "I was thinking…"

"We should do it again?" Eric finished.

"I think it would be fun. Ryan's is always asking to do stuff as couples and I thought a quiet dinner out would be nice. Up for it?"

"With you…don't need any encouraging," he winked. She playfully slapped Eric's arm before continuing with her duties.

XXXXXXXX

Jared headed for Darcy's, gently opened the lock with the spare key he made and let himself inside. He headed for the bedroom and instantly his mind displayed pictures of him and Darcy having intimate moments together. He closed his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He opened his eyes slowly and let them rest upon a picture of Ryan. "Ryan Wolfe!" He hissed in anger. He felt his anger starting to rise and without thinking smashed the small picture into tiny fragments. He cursed into the air before dropping to his knees and gathering up the pieces into his hands. He cut himself on a small sliver before batting it a few inches under the table; forgetting it.

Darcy had warned him about his anger and it was one of the reasons they drifted apart towards the end. However, even in dire circumstances…just before he faked his death, Darcy said she would love him forever. Was she lying? Telling me what I wanted to hear before I died?

"We'll see…" he muttered, clearing up the rest of the evidence that he had been there. "First I need to get rid of Ryan Wolfe. Then Darcy and I will be together forever…just like she promised."

XXXXXXXX

"Watch your back," Sarge told Darcy as they headed into the building.

"Always," she smiled as she fished around in her Vice jacket. "That's odd."

"What?"

"I had my jacket in my locker last night and I could have sworn I left my backup knife in it…but it's gone," she frowned. "It was a nice one that Ryan gave me."

"You and Ryan meet before you were supposed to fill the jacket?" Sarge teased.

"Like a quick conjugal?" Darcy shot back. "Nice try."

Sarge just laughed in return and parked the BMW and got out. Darcy just shrugged it off as nothing and headed into the building to finish the day. The deal didn't go down as planned and as Darcy headed back into Vice headquarters a few hours later she wasn't in a mood to be messed with.

"Darcy…" Ryan called out as he stopped his car as he spied her going into the building.

"Talk to you in a bit Ryan," she called out with a frustrated tone but didn't wait for him to catch up.

Ryan just thought she had to fix a problem and continued in after her. He walked down the hallway and heard her arguing with another officer.

"Well Wilder heard your deal went south."

"What the hell is your problem Samuels!" Darcy snapped in return, pushing her bangs further to the left side of her flushed face. "You've never had a bad day?"

"You know I was up for lead…but they picked you!"

"Shall I send flowers?" Darcy huffed, making Ryan offer a small laugh from his hiding place. "Why are you still here?"

"Just to remind Simpson who's the better Vice Lead."

Darcy just rolled her eyes and tried to pass. Samuels blocked her way and she stopped. "Brave man…taking me on when I'm angry? Are you on drugs?"

"I hear you like it rough…maybe your little science boy isn't cutting it," he snided; making Ryan's ears perk up. "Yeah guys talk…we talk a lot…a lot about you," he continued, moving in closer. "How about it…a little rough action to wind down the day? I know you want it."

"If you're idea of rough is holding your teeth in a broken hand then by all means engage me," Darcy said pulling his arm down. "You talk to me like this again and you'll be lead alright; Lead parking lot supervisor. Leave me alone," she finished in a sad tone.

Darcy pushed her way out of the locker room; her back to Ryan and continued down the hall. Ryan felt his heart sink at her tormented words. She was a different person with him. Sure she was a lot more adventurous than other girls he had been with but she was still a woman and like things romantic and…_maybe she has been lying to me_, he wondered inside.

Ryan headed back into the parking lot to wait while Darcy finished up her paperwork. Sooner than he thought she had donned her motorcycle jacket and was heading for him.

"Hey…" she called out with a tense smile.

"Tough day?" He asked in concern.

"Very," she replied, her tension easing as she neared him. He had that effect on her. The ugly words she had to put up with every day seemed to dissipate whenever he was close. "You know you are good for my ego…" she told him as she gave him a quick hug. "I had a tough day but I near you and…I smile."

"Hungry?" He asked quickly; not realizing they had a silent audience.

"Not really," she frowned.

_She'll get bored with you chump, Jared's mind tried to assure him. She'll get what she needs from you and that will be that. And if she doesn't…I'll make sure I rid you from her life! _

"How about a coffee?" He urged.

Darcy searched his eyes and saw some uncertainty. "Everything okay?" She asked softly.

"Yes," he lied.

"Ryan I have been around men who have been lying to me all day," Darcy snapped. "I can't take this all the time…the self doubt…the questioning…the wondering. What is this all about? If you want to break up then let me save you the trouble…" she said pushing past him and headed for her bike.

_That's my girl…Jared smiled as he watched her brush off Ryan. Maybe this will work out better than I thought. He watched a bit longer; thinking they were done and pushed his dark sedan into the night. HA! Ryan Wolfe! Loser…you were only a one night stand._

Ryan offered a sigh; mentally berated himself inside and rushed after her. "Darcy!"

Darcy ignored his calls, started up the bike and raced off into the night. However, Ryan rushed to his car and was right behind her. Darcy spied Ryan in her rear view mirror and she felt herself starting to calm down. She owed Ryan the chance to explain himself; tell her what was really bothering her.

She pulled into a small dark secluded spot and got off her bike, nervously pacing until Ryan was only a few feet away.

"I just want to talk," he offered weakly.

"Ryan, I'm tired and…" she started, her back to him still. "And I had a very bad day."

"Okay," he huffed. "I guess when the going gets tough…" he tried lightly.

"Typical. You always do this," she said shaking her head. "Just once…when it comes to _the talk_…you know the heavy emotional stuff you clam up. You mention and then you stop. I am not a big touchy feely emotionally spilling my guts kinda gal but you…"

"Darcy…" Ryan started only to have Darcy rushed him, grab his arm and yank it behind his back. "He…" he started only to have her slap this cuffs on his wrists, trapping him. "What gives…"

"Now you can't leave…we are going to have _the talk._"

"What?" Ryan asked weakly. "What is this?"

"I want you to sit here…if it takes all night…and clear that stupid self doubt from your head!" Darcy said loudly. "You wanted to talk…so talk. Ryan it's me…open up and talk to me."

"I heard…"

"What…what did you hear!" Darcy urged.

"I heard some of the guys talking…" he started; not wanting to tell her that he was eavesdropping.

"About what? Me? That what I like things rough…or is it that I am wanting a guy from the UFC…I thought we were through this. If you want soft and pretty then maybe this won't work. If you want dark and edgy with a heart of gold then I am your girl. But I can't tell you…"

"I want you," Ryan sighed.

"Ryan I am not a tender, romantic, girly girl…well girl," Darcy huffed. "I have tried but…but I'm not. What is this really all about? Me not being girly enough? Or what? Why the constant doubt?"

"Can you blame me for doubting myself? I know nothing about your past…I doubt you dated women so I am assuming there were guys you liked in the past…but I know nothing. So I can only assume. You won't open up to me!" He started in anger, finally be able to confront her with this. "I have told you everything about my love life, my past girlfriends and everything…why won't you do the same! Can you blame me…everyone knows about your past but me…the guys know but I don't! How can I not doubt myself…I don't know your past history!"

"Ryan…" Darcy started with a huff. She stopped and looked at him in frustration. "You're right," she whispered.

"What?" Ryan asked in shock.

"I said your right," she frowned. "I do owe you that much. I'm sorry. I want to…"

"I just…" he tried again only to have Darcy push him to the ground and start to devour his hungry lips with hers.

Ryan's trapped body at first tried to resist but as he felt her arms starting to pull his shirt free and yank her jacket off he couldn't help but give in. "The cuffs…"

"Shut up and kiss me…" she ordered, devouring her lips and mouth. During their tussle Darcy finally undid the cuffs and felt Ryan's arms starting to pull her close. As time passed their adrenaline finally subsided as they made love and then lay beside each other in exhausted heaps.

"Wow…" Ryan breathed as he turned and looked at Darcy's sweaty face while she stared into the heavens.

Darcy turned to him with a slight frown. "You're right…I owe you an explanation."

"I don't want to pry…and I told myself when we first me that I wouldn't bug you too much about your past. And since you never mentioned ex-boyfriends I assumed that things were just…well…quiet. But as of late…thing's I've heard."

Darcy huffed as she pushed herself to a seated position, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them close. Ryan grabbed his jacket and put it around her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. "Talk to me."

_Darcy!_

_Jared!_

_Forever…Darcy…you and me…promise me!_

_Jared…_

_Darcy Promise!_

"First of all what I am going to tell you the others don't know. I don't open up to them. They just assume and make up things. Ryan, around other men I am strong. I have to be to compete and stay in the game. As lead I can't let my guard down for one bit. But with you…I see myself in a different way. I am strong and I'm weak. But I don't mind being weak before you because I know it's not about pride, it's about love."

"Is that why you won't let me in…" Ryan tried.

"No I was just scared about what you'd think. Yes I have dated _men_ in the past," she lightly smiled; her eyes fixed on the gentle waves that lapped onto the darkened shoreline. "None were too serious. Working with Vice has scared a lot of guys away. Plus you know…edgy girl, wears lots of leather, likes bikes…Then a few years back I met Jared Barns. He was also Vice, but he did a lot more of the deep undercover stuff than I did."

"Was he also UFC?"

"A wanna be," Darcy smiled. "He loved to wrestle…loved bikes, tattoos, the life…when I first met him I was excited and…"

"Did he introduce you to a lot of stuff?"

"No," she answered quietly. "He just intensified my love for extreme things. He wasn't a good influence," she frowned. "And he was violent. I don't mean rough…he was violent," she continued; closing her eyes in sorrow. "I wanted something else…right from the start…someone like you," her voice trailed off in a whisper. "But it wasn't to be."

Ryan watched them water and immediately felt guilt starting to cover him. "Darcy, I didn't mean…"

"Ryan my past hurts…I can't tell you with a happy face but I want you to know," she explained as a tear escaped her eye and landed in his palm. "But it wasn't until I was in too deep that I finally found the courage to leave. You might not think it but around him I was scared…especially towards the end. The first time I tried to leave he…gosh Ryan…why…" she stopped and took a deep breath. "Well just put it this way…he was very violent and used his fists well."

"He beat you?"

"He was a monster…but a very convincing one. Said it was a momentary thing and that I made him crazy and that he couldn't live without me and…yeah he was the classic abusive male and I thought he'd change."

"Where is he now?"

"He's dead," Darcy huffed; not knowing her words were the furthest from the truth.

"I'm not sorry," Ryan admitted.

"Me either," Darcy added. "We worked one final case together and then…the deal went south. He said I betrayed him, but I know he set me up. We had a showdown…we came to blows and then both parties turned on us. Before either of us could react the building was going up in flames. Things happened fast but just as I was about to buy it, Jared took my place, and the building fell on him…but just before he died he swore his undying love…and after that I locked myself away from love and emotion."

"Until you met me," Ryan smiled.

"And for that I can never thank you enough. You helped me unlock my heart and learn to love again…not rough but…Ryan that's all I know. I don't know what it means to be loved…desired…to be wanted for something other than just an exotic sexual favor. To be used and then thrown away."

Ryan's heart broke as he listened to her tormented words. "I can help you…Darcy I want to be that man. Let me?"

"I don't know how…" she confessed in sorrow.

"Don't know how to what?" He asked in surprise as he turned her around to face him.

"To be tender and romantic…all those things. But mostly to love…teach me how to love? And to be loved?"

And before Darcy could say another word, Ryan pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. "I love you…" he whispered. "That's a good start right?"

"Best one I know," she whispered; kissing him back.

XXXXXXXX

"Well at it's over with loser CSI guy," Jared smiled as he looked at a picture of Darcy. "Ryan Wolfe has nothing on me. I'll see you tomorrow…thankfully alone."


	2. Memory Loss

**Title: Redemption  
Chapter 2 – Memory Loss**

Ryan helped Darcy up; they loaded her bike into the back of the Hummer and headed for his place. Darcy held his hand for the trip but looked out the window in silence.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue tonight," she whispered happily.

"Thanks for coming into my life and allowing that," Ryan smiled back.

XXXXXXXX

"You know I don't care right…" Ryan said later that night as they sat in the warm soapy water of Ryan's bathtub.

"Care about what?" She asked leaning against his warm naked chest.

"The guys at work…what they say and all. I love you Darcy," he told her warmly. "And when I doubt myself it's not bec…well part of it is sometimes, but I think that now that you confided in me things will be better."

Darcy twisted herself around and smiled at him warmly. "Don't ever doubt yourself. I'm with you because I need you to be different from what I had…I need you to want me for me and you do…that's why I'm with you. Not because you look really hot when you're cuffed."

Ryan just smiled. "Yeah I can tell that you like that."

"Oh I haven't heard any complaints from you either," Darcy countered as she pushed herself out of the warm water and grabbed her bathrobe. But in the heat of the moment she forgot about the Jared Tattoo.

"Jared…" Ryan read. "Is that…"

Darcy turned to look at his tormented expression. "Yeah…but it was a drunken dare," she half admitted. "He's gone remember? Now I finally have a reason to have it removed."

Ryan hurried out of the bath after her and an hour later they were both snuggled in each other's embrace. Darcy felt Ryan starting to fall asleep and whispered, "I love you too Ryan…" making Ryan smiled into the darkness. "I really do."

_Well Jared might have been her past, but I'm her future_, Ryan told himself. _Nothing will stop that now_.

XXXXXXXX

Jared had done some digging and found out that Ryan Wolfe was indeed more than one night stand to Darcy and in fact he figured in a few of her cover stories. Always by her side; both personally and professionally.

"So Ryan Wolfe," Jared grumbled as he sat in front of his computer. "How is that she has kept _you_ around for so long? Besides me, the rest only last a few weeks!"

Jared took another swig of his whiskey and pushed his tattooed, muscled frame out of the chair and went over to the window and stared into the murky night. He felt his anger starting to rise but knew if he didn't keep it in check he'd draw police attention to his presence and he didn't want that just yet. That would come.

He downed another heavy swig and walked over to a set of heavy dumbbells and started to work out – letting all his frustration out through each angry pump. His thoughts then turned to Ryan.

Tomorrow…he vowed inside…tomorrow he'd pay Ryan Wolfe a visit. A small reminder of things to come.

XXXXXXXX

"So I heard there was a major make out session on the beach last night…" Eric teased Ryan the next morning.

"Yeah well…we couldn't wait…"

"Just didn't think yo…" Eric started.

"Well we had _the talk_ last nigh," Ryan frowned.

"The talk? You mean you proposed already?" Calleigh smiled.

"No…I mean I finally cornered her about her past," Ryan answered.

"And?" Eric questioned. "Any ex boyfriends who carry an ax?"

"No…just one who died," Ryan said sadly. "After she told me I felt bad that I made her tell me."

"Made?" Calleigh questioned. "I doubt anyone could make that girl do anything she didn't want to."

"Well…urged," Ryan defended himself. "I guess with all the talk I hear from the Vice guys about what she likes…in well…uh…men I just had to know."

"What does she like?" Eric pressed.

"Eric!" Calleigh said, slapping his arm. "Don't ask that."

"Right…like I was going to tell you what we do…" Ryan smiled.

"Well from what I heard…" Eric laughed as he hurried out of the room.

Ryan looked after him with a frown and then at Calleigh. "So Darcy and I would like to invite you and Eric out for dinner on the weekend," Ryan asked.

"We'd like that," Calleigh smiled as Ryan turned to leave. "And Ryan…" she said making him turn back.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what you hear about her from _the guys_…don't change who you are. She likes you for what you offer her and that is different from what the guys talk about."

"Thanks," Ryan smiled. Those confident words took him through to the next case.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said as Ryan pulled up to the next scene. "This one is time sensitive."

As Horatio gave Ryan the details, and Ryan got to work processing his part of the crime scene he once again felt a pair of eyes watching him intently.

"Hey Joe…" he called to one of the junior photographers; a lab worker assigned to take general field photographs. "Without making it obvious can you take a few pictures of the crowd in all directions?"

"Ryan?" He asked.

"Just please…I can't explain. Everyone who is just standing around watching."

He couldn't shake the feeling and knew this first set of photographs wouldn't do any good but he was hoping at the next crime scene if he felt the same feeling he could compare who was there and if he indeed had a stalker.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy looked around her bedroom the next morning as she got ready for work, the night before at Ryan's a mix of love and apprehension. In truth she was happy she finally told him the truth, but at the same time she still feared what he would think of her if he knew the entire truth. She couldn't take that chance – at least not yet.

"Something is…missing…" she started and then stopped. She looked at her bedside table at the picture of her and Ryan and then back at her dresser. "I'm losing it," she muttered to herself. She quickly got ready and headed into work.

XXXXXXXX

"What have we got Eric?" Horatio asked at the scene.

"I think this guy was an undercover reporter…" Eric started. "I found these…" he said handing Horatio a pack of notes.

"Frank…we need to talk to that witness again…our guy…" his voice trailed off as he headed off with the senior detective.

Eric looked at Ryan who seemed distracted by his seemingly simple task at hand. "Hey man what's up?"

"Odd feeling," Ryan huffed. "Like I'm being watched and I can't concentrate."

"Well why don't you take this back to the lab and get started and we'll finish up here."

"Thanks man," Ryan said taking the evidence bag and heading for his Hummer.

"What's going on?" Calleigh asked as her and Natalia walked up to Eric.

"He's going back to get started," Eric answered.

"Maybe he's being watched _again_," Natalia smiled as she bent down to examine something they missed.

"What?" Eric questioned, making Calleigh look at him in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"What is it?" Calleigh asked.

"Natalia…what do you know about that…"

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked standing up. "He said that at the last crime scene." And as if on cue, Joe walked up to them.

"What's up Sturges?" Eric asked.

"I got the general crowd photos that Ryan wanted."

"For when?" Calleigh questioned.

"Today. Ryan asked me just to take general photos of the crowd. Where is he?"

"Back at the lab," Eric answered in concern. "I'll take them to him." He looked at Calleigh and Natalia with a frown. "I'm getting to the bottom of this. If he has a stalker or something then the whole team could be in jeopardy."

XXXXXXXX

As Ryan finished his work, his heart filled with sadness at the thought that Darcy had to work late on a new case and he'd be spending the night alone. He had gotten used it over the past few weeks but wondered if he'd ever really get used to it.

But she needed him…he kept her sane; that's what she told him. He just needed to be sure he was there whenever she needed a pull back to reality. So he finished his task at hand and headed into the darkened parking lot.

_"Ah, right on time Mr. Wolfe," Jared smiled as he watched Ryan from the shadows._

He followed Ryan to his place, careful to keep his distance, not wanting to arouse any suspicion. As he already knew where Ryan lived he was able to fall behind and then catch up to Ryan just as Ryan was letting himself in.

_"Time to play," Jared laughed in the darkness_. He gathered up a small black duffle bag and crept towards Ryan's dimly lit house; a fresh copy of the key to Ryan's back door, dangling in his hand.

Ryan started to move around his place, slowly winding down from the day's events. He changed out of his day clothes and put on a pair of comfortable cotton pants and a t-shirt. He grabbed a glass of water and headed for his bedroom upstairs.

Jared waited in the darkened laundry area until Ryan had turned off all the lights and headed upstairs. He took out a few items and headed into the main living area.

_Too clean…she likes things messier, Jared wrongly surmised in his twisted mind._

Ryan finished in the bathroom, put the glass on the sink table and headed for his bedroom. Jared flipped a small coin to distract Ryan and it worked. Ryan immediately felt his senses going into high gear with the small noise and stopped walking. But as he once again fell into silence he just brushed it off as paranoia and headed for his bedroom.

Just as he rounded the corner, a strong pair of arms grabbed him and dragged him into the room. One wrapped around his neck and the other stuffed a thick cloth into his mouth to silence him.

_"Welcome home Ryan…time to play."_

XXXXXXXX

"You seem distracted Doris," the buyer said to an undercover Darcy.

"Just not liking the company in this place," she sneered as another very attentive waitress neared them. Inside her mind something just told her that something wasn't right – but no clear warning message was presented as to what it was or who was invovled. She finally brushed it off and went ahead with the deal, tossing it aside as pre-deal jitters.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan felt his heart starting to race as the large man dragged him over to his bed but before he was on it, he was dumped to the floor. Before Ryan could twist himself out of his captors grip, the large man grabbed his wrists and secured them with several strands of rope; he was trapped.

Help me! Ryan's mind screamed in panic.

"Well well Mr. Wolfe…what am I to do with you?" Jared taunted him as he bent down even closer. "You want to have a little fun?"

_I'm dead_, Ryan told himself; expecting the worst. Just when he thought he would be able to get a glimpse of his attacker, the man wrapped a dark cloth around his eyes, making his world even darker. Ryan felt himself being lifted onto his bed and just tossed on his side. He tried to kick at his attacker, but that only elicited evil laughs.

"You look pretty sad you know," Jared laughed meanly as he snapped a few Polaroid's and put them aside.

Ryan tried once again in vain to yell for help, but the thick cloth in his throat kept him silent. Darcy! He shouted in vain. Help me!

"She's not coming you know…I know she has to work," Jared taunted as he pulled out a small box and went and sat down beside Ryan. "I know everything."

"Ever do drugs Ryan?" He asked pulling out a small syringe. "Think she'll like you when you become one of the same people she tries to put away every day?"

Drugs! What? Ryan's mind yelled in agony. He tried to wiggle off the bed only to be grabbed by the hair and yanked back. Ryan yelled into the gag but was held fast by a strong hand.

"Keep it up and I'll do _worse things_ than give you a shot of speed."

Ryan quickly subsided at the thought of something worse. What else? Torture? Sexual? That thought scared him more than anything. He felt his heart starting to pick up the pace and wondered if he'd pass out before he could experience anything.

"Well…" Jared said looking at his watch. "I think it's time to say goodnight. I have an early day tomorrow. But don't worry…we'll party again."

Ryan felt Jared move in closer and before he could react, the needle was jabbed into his veins and the contents pushed all the way in. He felt the cool contents starting to warm him and he knew he was in trouble.

Jared quickly pushed himself off the bed and went about removing any trace of himself in Ryan Wolfe's dwelling. He had worn gloves but as he had already worked as a Vice officer and been around CSI's in LA he knew what they'd be looking for. Given the fact that Ryan was a CSI, he needed to make himself invisible.

The amount he had given Ryan wouldn't be enough to be anything more than a friendly warning. In about half hour he walked back into the room and studied his captive. Ryan's body was still lightly jerking in response to the drugs, his frame now covered with a light covering of sweat, his face distorted in pain.

"I'm the wrong person to cross Mr. Wolfe," Jared laughed. "You will learn that."

XXXXXXXX

"You okay tonight?" Sarge asked as he picked up Darcy in the meeting place and headed back to Vice to get their vehicles. It was about 3am and they were both tired.

"Yeah…just oddly distracted," she sighed. She wanted more than anything to see Ryan or just to hear his voice but at this hour she thought it would be the unwise thing to wake him for no real good reason. In the morning she would regret that decision.

"Ryan in trouble?" Sarge laughed; not knowing his suggestion was true.

"More like…I think I'm just tired," she smiled.

She said her goodnights to Sarge and headed for home; shaking the feeling off as just jitters about taking the next step with Ryan. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. But it was troubled – for some odd reason.

Ryan…her mind called. She frowned into the darkness and finally forced herself to go to sleep without his warm body wrapped around her; holding her close. She longed for his touch. She longed for him.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan's body finally stopped moving; taking now into twisted world of oblivion. Jared carefully extracted the cloth from his mouth and then took off the rope that kept his wrists bound. All this stuff would be used again – he would make sure of it.

"Goodnight Ryan…see you soon." And with that Jared let himself out the way he came in – as if he hadn't been there at all.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan's mind would try to jerk him awake – back to reality but instead displayed distorted images of Darcy with other men; his team laughing at him, Horatio firing him for being a junkie, his arrest at the hands of Vice and Darcy walking away with another man.

"No…" he would grumble into the air, unaware he was now free of his bonds. His mind not registering the events earlier.

_"We'll party again!"_ Those words kept dancing around and around in his head…his mind filling with twisted laugher and hateful words. He yelled out once more in agony before falling back into blissful oblivion. Tomorrow would be hell.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy headed into the CSI lab early the next day; hoping to catch Ryan before his shift started. He was always at the lab early; a keener the others would call him. But she didn't mind. Sadly he wasn't there.

"Hey Eric," she smiled. "Where is our boy?"

"Another fun night with you I thought?" Eric smiled.

"No I had to work," Darcy frowned. "Well tell him I wanted to say good morning and I'll talk to him later."

Darcy turned and left; feeling disappointment starting to cover her. She dialed his number once again but like earlier it just rang empty tones into her brain. "Ryan…" she whispered softly. "Where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

Ryan finally felt his world coming back to him. He opened his watery, haggard eyes and looked around his room. Aside from his bed being askew everything else seemed in place.

"Did I just dream that?" He quickly looked at his arm and found a faint mark, but it didn't tell much of a story. He pushed himself up out of bed; only to realize that he stood up too quickly, felt the room immediately go dark and fell back to his knees on the floor. Offering a curse he pushed himself to the edge of the bed, sat down to catch his breath and then set about investigating his place. Nothing upstairs was out of the ordinary. He headed downstairs and found it to be much the same – everything in tact. Even the locks were in place. Nothing tampered with.

"Did I just dream that? Am I that paranoid about a stalker?" He quickly headed back up stairs, splashed cold water on his face, dressed and rushed out the door to work, downing a few Tylenol in the process; claming his headache was from something he must have drank the night before.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Eric said as Ryan hurried into the lab.

"Yeah whatever," Ryan barked.

Calleigh looked up at Eric in surprise and moved in a bit closer. "You look tired…rough night?" She asked in concern.

"I guess so," he grumbled in return. Eric too looked at his face and noticed the strain marks around his eyes and the red tinge to them. "Uh drink much?"

"I wasn't drinking," he confessed. "Just didn't sleep well. Is that a crime?"

"No," Eric replied as Horatio walked into the room.

"We need to finish the details of the Delta Corp case," he told them. "Eric, Ryan…" he started.

Ryan waited until he got his instructions before making sure the lab was empty and then drawing a small sample of his blood. He just needed to make sure it was clean…no speed. He sent it for analysis and told the tech the specific substance to look for and the results to come back to him and him alone. No names on the results.

"Thanks man," Ryan called out as he hurried after Eric. Today was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy finished her paperwork and leaned back in her chair. She didn't want to be a nagging girlfriend, one who checked on the whereabouts of her boyfriend when he didn't jump to her beck and call; but something just didn't add up.

But she had to give Ryan the benefit of the doubt. She watched as he rushed after Eric and they both got into the Hummer and headed for their next crime scene. With that she turned back to her task at hand.

She was immersed in next case when an email arrived. The subject line read: _Ryan Wolfe's Guilty Pleasure._

"What on earth?" She mumbled to herself as she quickly opened the email.

_How do you like to hang with an addict? Careful where you put your money._ And after those chilling words it contained a link to an article about Ryan being fired from CSI for illegal gambling on the job.

"Who would…" she started in anger. She looked at Samuels, the agent who she knew liked her and didn't much care for Ryan and he winked back. She turned back to her computer in anger.

_Why did he keep this from me_? She asked herself. I was open with him. What else is he hiding from me? If he didn't answer me this morning what did he do last night? Was he alone?

Ryan…who are you? She wondered in sorrow.

XXXXXXXX

Jared leaned back in his chair and laughed. By now the seeds of doubt had been planted in her head. That's how it worked with the other guys. First the doubt…then the double cross and finally the denial. He had done the routine before and it worked in LA and it would work with this guy. Ryan Wolfe would not be able to stand his attack.

"Just a matter of time Ryan…" Jared sneered. "And you'll be out of the picture – _permanently_."

**Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story and will review if you want some more. thanks!**


	3. A New Friend?

**Title: Redemption  
Chapter 3 – A New Friend?**

**A/N:** wow such low reviews. I am hoping you are all still liking it.

"So what did happen list night?" Eric asked softly.

"I think it was food poisoning," he frowned.

"Well Darcy was in this morning looking for you," Eric informed him.

"Yeah I got a missed call but no message," Ryan huffed as he looked out the window.

"So what's this about pictures?" Eric asked Ryan as they neared the crime scene.

"Just my paranoia. I don't know…since I paid the debt…I guess…"

"Speaking of that…did you tell Darcy about your past indiscretion?"

"Not yet," Ryan replied sadly. "That's next on my to do list."

"Well make it fast buddy…women see thru us a lot faster than we might want."

XXXXXXXX

"What is this Ms. Boa Vista?" Horatio asked as he walked into the lab and spied the general picture that Ryan made Joe Sturges take.

"Ryan wanted them…said he had a strange feeling of being watched," she frowned. "Think he's back betting again?"

"I think Ryan was scared clean last time but old habits do die hard. I'll talk to him. Thanks," Horatio said leaving the lab.

XXXXXXXX

"Darc!" Sarge shouted over the loud machinery.

Darcy fired off a few shots before sneaking around to the guy who had Sarge pinned down and lunged at him. Her body slammed into her target and brought him to his knees. Darcy felt the man's arms trying to pull her off but managed to twist her legs around and try to get the upper hand. It didn't work. Having short hair usually worked in her favor as the bad guys had nothing to grab at. However, this guy didn't need much incentive. He grabbed her neck with a thick fist and yanked her close.

"Sar…" she tried only to have her windpipe held. She started to choke as Sarge finally untangled himself from his thug and rushed for them. The large man wrapped his arms around Darcy and shoved his gun in her temple.

"Drop it or she will…" the thug barked at Sarge.

"Take it!" Darcy shouted. She jerked her head an inch to the right the same time Sarge fired. The bullet sprayed the right side of her face with blood as it met its mark and the thug was down.

"Thanks," she uttered almost out of breath as the large body fell to the ground beside her.

"All in a day's work," Sarge smiled as two other Vice agents rushed to them. "Good timing Samuels!" He growled.

"Yeah next time try to be on time," Darcy shot back.

"Well if you need help cleaning up," Samuels smiled at Darcy. "Shower for two?"

She just rolled her eyes and headed for Sarge.

"Forgot it chump, she has a _real_ man in her life," Sarge confirmed.

Darcy just shook her head as she walked to the car, cleaning her face as she did. She tried to push the email from earlier out of her head but wasn't able. Was it true? Is that why Ryan didn't mention it? Was it something Samuels made up just to put her off Ryan? It was a pretty detailed article but she didn't put it past Samuels.

XXXXXXXX

"Any odd feelings today?" Eric said as he and Ryan finished up inside the large mansion.

"No…inside I have no worries," Ryan huffed. "I'm just tired."

"You must be…" Eric frowned. "You missed that," Eric said pointing to a small piece of fiber that didn't match the flooring.

Ryan offered his own frown and gathered up the small piece of evidence. He looked at his hands that were lightly trembling and felt his heart starting to beat a bit faster. Is this normal? He knew he had been feeling sick and somewhat dizzy all day, but had tried to push past it, knowing Eric would ask more questions. The food poisoning story had to stand.

"Yo ground control to Major Tom…" Eric smiled as Ryan's mind drifted off. "You okay? You've been spacey all day."

"I guess I just need sleep," he lied. "Are we done here?" Then before they knew it, they had finished their collecting and were heading back for the lab.

Ryan saw Darcy talking to Samuels but as he didn't see him taunt Darcy the night before; only heard him, he surmised it was just another colleague.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Samuels rushed in his defense.

"Well I'm not stupid and if it's hearsay then I'll have your ba…"

"Maybe you should ask _him_," Samuels said moving his head in Ryan's direction. "If it's about him...ask him!"

Darcy turned her gaze and looked at Ryan. "I think I will," she told him, as she turned on her heel and headed for Ryan. But just as she got to him Horatio beat her to it.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio started. "I need to ask you…" he said as Darcy walked up to them. "Agent Wilder," he smiled.

"Hey Horatio," she replied. "I'd ask about the blood on your face but I'm sure you'd tell me all in a day's work," Horatio noted.

Darcy felt her right side and brought back a smattering of fresh blood. "Yeah forgot to get it all off…thanks," she said looking at Ryan. "Don't worry it's not mine. Look I gotta run…see you later?" She asked, finally noticing his haggard appearance.

"Sure," he smiled weakly as she left. "Sorry…we uh…" he stammered to Horatio.

"Ryan what you do on your own time is none of my business, however, when you pull a photographer for your _own_ work on my time then it is my business. Care to explain?"

"The uh…photo's?" Ryan asked weakly.

"Who's stalking you?"

"It's just a feeling…twice now," Ryan frowned as he looked away briefly. "Nothing major…" he said looking back. From the look on Horatio's face he could tell his boss wasn't buying it. "I'm clean…if that's what your wondering. Trust me I don't owe anyone anything."

"The thought had quickly crossed my mind," Horatio told him. "But I believe you. Any ideas?"

"No…I could be losing it," Ryan huffed. "I misplaced something in the lab and then this. Maybe I just am feeding off Darcy's paranoia," he smiled. "I mean she's the on who has real enemies right?"

"We all have those Mr. Wolfe. All of us."

XXXXXXXX

Ryan hurried back into the lab and was handed the test results. "It was Speed?" He asked faintly.

"Small amount," lab tech Travers told him. "Who's the case?"

"Something new…hey so do you know if someone say yesterday was given this shot if they'd have…well…" his voice trailed off. "I gotta go."

"The answer is yes," Travers replied making Ryan stop.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter the size of the hit…whoever took this will feel it. Some can push past it better than others, but some suffer really hard the same time the hit was administered. Do you know the time?"

"No…" Ryan lied. "But thanks." He offered a weak smile and then decided to call it a night. His head was now pounding and he needed to just close his eyes and rest.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy printed off the email and hurried into the parking lot after Ryan. "Hey…" she said calling after him.

"Hi," he replied in a quiet tone.

"Rough day? You look tired," Darcy noticed.

"Didn't sleep well last night," he offered weakly. "How about you?"

"You seem to be in a hurry…am I keeping you from something?" Darcy pressed.

"Keeping? No…like what?"

"A bet?"

"A…a what?" Ryan stammered.

"You know you really had me going with all that _I want to know you…I am the only one who doesn't know you…open up to me_ stuff!" Darcy scolded as she held up the article. "And you wanted _me_ to be honest? Why don't you start with yourself first! Care to explain this?"

"Darcy…" Ryan tried; clenching his fists to keep them from trembling too much.

"You gambled? And were fired? You thought that was no big deal?" Darcy pressed.

"Darcy that was one mistake. I'm…I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Please don't leave me tonight," he half begged.

She turned to look at him and noticed that his once confident gaze was replaced with a watery shake. "Ryan? Are you okay?" She asked softly. "First you were in a hurry and now...what's going on?"

"Just please…I don't want to be alone tonight," he confided. When she paused he knew he owed her more. "You're right okay? I screwed up…I…Darcy please just listen. Please let me explain."

Darcy couldn't help but notice the tormented look on his face. "Okay…"

"I got hooked on the good life…having what I want when I wanted…when I started to get in to deep I thought I could pull myself out without help. Well I was wrong. I did one last bet but it was on the clock and…and I couldn't pay. So it was either my life or my job and…it was my job," he huffed looking away. "I was so stupid. So arrogant…so wrong. Then I got a counselor and I got myself back in action," he said looking at her. "It was a mistake…Please Darcy…please don't hate me."

"Ryan I could never hate you, you're human and I won't fault you for that," she said gently touching his face. "Next time…just trust me. Remember? you wanted that from me...now give me the same back."

"I will," he smiled. "Hungry?"

Darcy smiled and nodded yes. "I'll drive," she told him. They headed for her bike and were off into the night.

_'Damn it!' Jared cursed as he watched them pull away. If Ryan was with Darcy there was no way he'd be able to pay Ryan another visit. It would have to wait. He hit the steering wheel and sped off into the darkness. What makes you so special to her Ryan Wolfe!_

XXXXXXXX

"Scan the male faces for any known," Horatio directed the lab tech. "Let me know what you find."

"What's up?" Tripp asked walking up to Horatio.

"Not sure yet," Horatio frowned. "Hopefully a picture will be worth a thousand words."

XXXXXXXX

"You know you have been jittery all night," Darcy noted. "What happened last night?"

"Food poisoning. I think…I had a bad dream I was being attacked," he tried.

"What?" She asked quickly. "Ryan..."

"I think I am just losing my mind," he half smiled. "But I woke up and everything was okay so I knew it must have been a dream."

"Did you look around…"

"Darcy, I'm a CSI…I worked the scene," he replied. "But nothing. I did have some leftovers and…I guess that night with Vertigo really still haunts me," he said softly. Darcy touched his hand and smiled. "Sorry I wasn't there," she soothed.

"Yeah me too," Ryan smiled. "How did it go last night with you?"

"Well besides the knife I misplaced," she smiled.

"You know I misplaced the pen you gave me," he added. "Are we both losing it?"

"Could be something catching," she winked. "How was your case?"

"It was the President of Delta Corp…a messy one too. My money's on the wife, but Eric thinks the mistress," he lightly laughed. "Tripp thinks we're both nuts as he's fingered the maid."

"Gosh hell hath no fury as three women scorned," Darcy finished. "So I got a text from Calleigh…want to do a couples dinner this weekend?"

"Yeah Eric mentioned that. I think it would be fun….you?" He asked nervously.

"It would be nice. Normal stuff," she smiled. She noticed he stifled a small yawn and knew it was time to call it a night. "I gotta get up early," she said giving him a way out. "Talk tomorrow?"

"You're not coming with me?" He asked weakly.

"Ryan you are a mess. Whatever you ate last night didn't agree with you. You need sleep…with me there…no sleep," she smiled as they slowly headed for the door.

"Is this because of…" Ryan's voice trailed off.

"You mean the gambling thing?" Darcy asked softly making him nod yes. "No…I believe that you put it behind you and aren't doing that again. But you need sleep; Ryan you look like hell and said it affected your job today. Nightmares; bad food, whatever it was right? You need to rest. If you are like this tomorrow I would feel really bad."

In no time they were back on the bike and in front of his place.

"Are you sure?" He tried again; trying to do anything from going into his house alone.

"Goodnight. If you sleep well tonight I'll tuck you in tomorrow," she smiled as she warmly pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips. "See you in the morning," she whispered. "Sweet dreams; I love you." She regretted leaving him standing by the curb but knew he needed his sleep more than her. And as much as she hated the tormented look on his face; his not being able to do his job because of her was even more worrisome.

Ryan cursed into the air, knowing that if he had told her the truth from the beginning she'd probably be there right now.

Darcy hated the fact that she left him but she was hurt inside and just needed time and some space. She offered a small frown and sped further into the night; Ryan's tormented face still burned into her memory.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan hurried into his house and locked the door. He had forgone a security system but had already placed a call for a quote. He listened to the silence; letting his heart start to beat faster and his paranoia start to grow.

He let out a small laugh, trying to brush the feelings aside as he headed for his bedroom, leaving the lights on in his wake. He tried to tell himself that no strange man had gotten into his house the night before but the mixture in his blood told another story. He doused his face with cold water and headed for his bedroom. He tried to make himself comfortable for the night; even leaving a small light on in the hallway. But every time he closed his eyes; his mind would flash images of his unknown attacker. He was tied up and mocked. The words _next time_…dancing in his head to evil laughter.

"This is worse," he moaned, referring to the _anticipation_ of something bad to happen as opposed to the night before when something bad _did_ happen. And so for the next few hours, his mind would display tormented images of his capture and his tormentor's words and laughter. The morning would come all too soon.

XXXXXXXX

The next day passed by without event. Ryan arrived early to the lab as he normally did, but this day just not as rested as others. He talked to Darcy and was disappointed to learn she'd be under cover on a new case for the next two nights. He took his blood test results and stuffed him away in his locker and with the set of photographs he got from Sturges, not knowing that Horatio was already having them looked into. He tried to get Eric to hang with him for a few hours; dreading another night alone but Eric and Calleigh had plans; Eric telling him they'd hang together as a four-some on the weekend.

Heading home alone, Ryan once again felt his dread starting to rise. This time his fears would be founded. He left Darcy a message saying he'd miss her and wish she was with him and hung up in sorrow.

_'Ah…right on time,' Jared smiled from the shadows as he watched Ryan park his car and get out._

Ryan quickly exited his car and rushed inside. He closed the door and once again listened to the silence. Nothing. Falsely assuming all was okay he headed upstairs to take a hot shower.

_'Ah bath time,' Jared laughed as he once again let himself inside Ryan's place and carefully closed the door._

Jared wasted no time in heading upstairs and waiting for Ryan to finish. As a presumed dead man; waiting was something he was now accustomed to.

Ryan finished his shower, quickly dried off, dressed and headed for his bedroom. This time as he rounded the corner he was met in the gut with a hard fist. Being taken by surprise he had to way to ready himself or defend himself as the strong man tackled him.

"Wh…" Ryan tried only to be forced to the floor and a gun put to the back of his head. "What do you want?" He asked weakly.

"Isn't it obvious? You…" Jared laughed as he knelt down beside him; pressing his knee into his back. Ryan let out a small cry but it fell on deaf ears.

"Give me your hands!" Jared demanded.

"Please…don't…" Ryan begged weakly as he was hit hard in the side. He let out a cry and then a gasp as Jared just yanked his wrists behind his back and once again tied them tightly; capturing him. Then it was the blindfold. The gag would be next.

But instead of the gag, Jared hauled Ryan to his feet and stood him before him; studying him.

"She doesn't like you…she's just using you…you know that right?" Jared taunted in a low tone.

"Who are you?" Ryan tried, only to be punched hard in the gut. Jared grabbed his arm before he could fall to the floor; and with a swift push Ryan was back on his bed. He tried again to twist away from his captor which only made Jared laugh.

"Where are you going?" He asked Ryan, as Ryan had gotten half way off the bed. "If you're looking for the expressway to hell then I think I can help you…otherwise…" he said pulling Ryan by the foot back onto the bed. "STAY PUT!"

Ryan lay on his side breathing hard. "Who…" he started only to have the gag stuffed into his mouth. He tried to call out for help; but it was in vain.

Ryan felt his temperature starting to rise at what was coming next.

"Now I know you are eagerly waiting your special treat," Jared smiled.

Ryan furiously shook his head no but felt his world closing in with each evil laugh.

"You know I noticed something about your place Ryan," Jared started as he plunked himself down on the bed beside him. "Very clean…" he mused looked around. "I HATE clean!" He shouted as he kicked Ryan hard in side, sending him crashing off the side of the bed, knocking the bedside table over.

"Care to know what else I don't like about you…"

XXXXXXXX

"Travers, who's the drug sample from?" Horatio asked passing by Ryan's lab table.

"A new case Ryan is working on…he had me run it this morning," Travers replied.

"I see," Horatio said taking the read out and heading for Eric. "Why are we looking at a drug angle for Delta Corp?"

"We're not," Eric frowned. "Is that mine?"

"No," Horatio frowned as he headed back to Travers. "Where is that blood sample? I want it checked for DNA…the results back to me and me alone please."

"Sure thing…" Travers replied.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan's mind swam with terror as he was forced to listen to Jared's rambling stupidity. Finally it stopped and all was quiet. Still lying on the floor, Ryan could only shift uncomfortably on his side; until Jared grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet.

"I think you and I are going to take a ride," Jared smiled. "You might like waking up some place new. Broaden your horizons and all," he taunted.

Ryan tried to pull away, but the strong man held him fast. He mumbled "no" into the gag, but Jared just laughed and started to drag him out of the room. Jared turned and landed a strong fist to his stomach making Ryan double over in pain. Jared didn't care as he managed to get Ryan to the stairs and fairly pushed him down. Ryan tumbled down the stairs, landing hard on his side; cursing in the thick gag. Jared wasted no time in fixing his place up again before racing for Ryan.

Jared reached the bottom and grabbed his small duffle bag. Then before Ryan could react he was slung of the large man's shoulder. In a matter of minutes Ryan was flung to the floor and the dark sedan was racing away into the night. Ryan kicked at the seat, but Jared just laughed and cranked the radio.

After what seemed like a small eternity the sedan stopped and Ryan was once again dragged from the back into the cool night air. He heard the soft lapping of waves and knew he was near the ocean; but as he listened to the other sounds he could tell he was being dropped off in less than reputable part of town.

"Time for some nourishment," Jared taunted as he dragged Ryan further into the darkness.

Darcy! His mind yelled in terror. HELP ME! He mumbled into the gag, but Jared didn't let go. Finally he was thrown to the ground and once again sustained a hard kick to the gut. Before he could react, Jared, on his knees, was at his side; grabbed a handful of sweaty hair and pushed the needle contents into his neck. The same liquid – a different entry point.

XXXXXXXX

"Mr. Travers…" Horatio said taking print out results. Horatio stared at them in disbelief. "Can't be," he whispered into the dimly lit lab.

"Sorry," Travers whispered.

"Ryan Wolfe," he said reaching for his phone. "Has to be a mistake."

XXXXXXXX

Jared sat beside Ryan, lighting a smoke, and laughing while Ryan's body jerked and moved about in twisted pain; hungrily absorbing the drugs. Jared finally patted Ryan on his sweaty chest and went about untying him.

"See you next time pretty boy."

XXXXXXXX

"Ryan, pick up," Horatio snapped as he closed his phone. He called Darcy just before she went to her assignment.

"We need to meet. It's about Ryan. and it's bad. This can't wait."

Darcy called Sarge and had the female part reassigned to the new assignment. The drive to see Horatio was hell for Darcy as she wondered what had happened to Ryan.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan's body temperature started to rise rapidly and his eyes watered immediately as the blindfold was removed. "_Help…_" he called out in a ragged whisper. His body jerked in heated anger as the drugs continued their merciless assault.

Jared just laughed as he flicked the butt away and sped away into the night; Ryan's bindings on the seat beside him. "Wonder if Darcy will still want you when become a junkie?"

XXXXXXXX

"This…this can't be," Darcy looked up at Horatio in torment as she firmly held Ryan's lab results in her hands. "He's not…"

"I'm sorry," Horatio frowned. "I don't want to believe it either but…"

"I know about his gambling history but…a junkie? Horatio it can't…" she said shoving the paper back into Horatio's hands and turned to leave. "I'm going to confront him with this."

"I'm going with you."

XXXXXXXX

"Darcy…" Ryan's mind swam in anger. His mind flashed terrible images of his being roughed up by his assistant. The faceless stranger tied him to the bed and then started to man handle him. He cried out in pain, but his mind offered no immediate relief. In fact that wouldn't come for hours.

"Hel…help me…" he whispered in anguish.

However, a strange set of eyes continued to watch the young man in his torment. But as they took another swig of their whiskey to keep warm, their own comfort was the focus and Ryan's quickly forgotten. But the mind…well it remembered everything.

XXXXXXXX

"That was fun," Horatio said getting off Darcy's bike. "I can see why Ryan likes it."

She took the helmet and they both stood before Ryan's quiet house. "Looks…well quiet."

"Let's go," Horatio directed. They headed for the front door and when they got no answer, Darcy pulled her key and headed for the back door. "Ryan?" She called out softly as her and Horatio let themselves into his place.

"Very clean," Horatio noted.

"OCD," Darcy smiled. "I actually like it; not a fan of messy any more." When they heard nothing, Darcy drew her gun and headed for the stairs. "Ryan?" She tried again. They once again listened to silence and then Darcy led the way upstairs. She entered the bedroom and it was empty…clean but empty. Jared, had cleaned up everything; leaving no trace of his existence in the house.

"I'll look around," Horatio stated. He left a very quiet Darcy and started to search the rest of the house.

"Ryan…" she whispered as she headed for the dresser. She picked up a picture of them and smiled; the smile quickly fading to a frown. "Where are you…"

Horatio stood in the doorway a few seconds observing her defeated body posture and felt sorrow for her and frustration at his missing CSI.

"I hope he's okay…" she whispered. "Those results have to be a mistake."

"I don't buy Mr. Wolfe as a junkie either, but the results don't lie," Horatio told her. "We need _his_ side of the story."

She looked at Horatio in torment. "I have to find him."

"Where do you start?"

"I don't know…"

Darcy watched Horatio leave, hailing a cab and heading back to the lab to talk to Tripp and get him involved. Darcy stayed behind at Ryan's in case he came back. She walked to his bed and lay herself down. However, as she did she smelt not only the familiar smell of the man she loved, but there was something else as well.

"Who…" she said leaning in closer. Her mind started to play tricks with her as she let the other male scent linger. She opened her phone and called Horatio.

"I need you back here with your kit or whatever…I smell another male scent on this bed," she said, her heart starting to race faster. "Someone else has been here besides Ryan."

"I'm on my way. Don't touch anything else."

Darcy pushed herself back off the bed and walked to the door post and rested against it. The faint scent was familiar but her mind refused to let her remember why she knew it. Instead it displayed distorted images of Ryan's abduction.

She sagged to her knees and let her eyes water. "Why did I turn him away? Why didn't I listen?"

"Ryan…" she whispered, as a single tear escaped and traced a mark down her face. "Where are you?"


	4. Never Give Up

**Title: Redemption  
Chapter 4 – Never Give Up**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys…they are so encouraging. Hope you like this chappy also. Enjoy!

Ryan's body continued its tormented journey further into painful oblivion. He tried to focus on Darcy's smiling face; instead he would see her in pain or laughing at his.

"No…" he yelled and then hushed again. "Da-darrcyyy…" he stammered.

His body squirmed around in the dirt and sand, everything vile sticking itself to his sweaty skin. As he had no visible cuts from Jared, only bruises, nothing got into his blood, but there was enough to make him sick. He felt himself wanting to throw up the drugs and soon his stomach emptied.

"H-hhelp…" he cried again in anguish, his voice hoarse and raw.

"Darcy…"

XXXXXXXX

"Well I can't find any trace of skin or hairs or anything else," Eric frowned. "Whoever was here cleaned up fast and did a good job. _If_ anyone was here."

Darcy looked from Calleigh; who was standing beside her to Eric and then to Horatio. "Something is wrong here…trust me."

"I know you want to believe that, but…" Horatio started.

"You're wrong about him…all of you!" Darcy snapped as she turned on her heel and headed outside. They heard the super bike start up and then it was quiet again.

"H…what's going on?" Eric finally piped up. "Think those photos have something to do with this?"

"I don't know. Finish up here. I'll see you back at the lab."

"Eric, what if Ryan is…" Calleigh started in fear. "Where could he be?"

"I don't know…but I hope Darcy finds him and fast. I sure hope he's clean. I don't buy Ryan as a junkie."

XXXXXXXX

Ryan's body continued to twist and turn from the drugs, his core temperature rising to deadly levels. Sweat poured off his brow causing dirt and debris to cling to every exposed part of his body.

"Hey…" the once unseen bum now nearing Ryan. "Young fella…can you hear me?"

"GET AWAY!" Ryan yelled, thinking it was his attacker coming back again to finish him off. Finally sensing he was free and through his watery eyes mistakenly seeing the nearing bum about to hurt him, he rolled onto his stomach, pushed himself to his knees and scrambled for a nearby set of bushes, trying to hide himself inside.

"STAY AWAY!" He shouted again; his voice starting to fail him with every second.

"Please…" he started to sob. "No…more…"

The bum just frowned at him but decided it was best to keep his distance. "Okay…" the old man grumbled as he slowly ambled back to his cardboard house.

Ryan's nervous eyes shifted back and forth; allowing all the shadows to dance around him and cruelly wag their fingers; laughing at his predicament.

"Darcy…" he whispered in torment. "Help…me…" he said before he finally passed out again, falling into the nearby thicket.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy headed to the bar she and Ryan first met and then to a few other places. Nothing.

"Ryan where are you!" She lamented, now regretting leaving him alone. "He practically begged me to stay…" she scolded herself in anger. "Stupid!" After a few more stops she headed to the CSI lab; she knew Horatio would be there, even at this hour. She stopped the bike and slowly headed inside.

"Hey there…" Samuels said making her stop. Horatio was about to exit the building to find her when he spied the two of them talking and stopped in the nearby shadows. "What are you doing here this hour?" She asked.

"A little boring at home? What's the matter, Ryan couldn't get it up again?" He taunted.

And before Samuels could say another word, Darcy landed a blow to his jaw, right side, causing his head to snap back. "Take that back!" She cried, lunging at him.

"Stupid bitch!" He yelled trying to get free.

Horatio was about to make a move to help her when her next question stopped him cold.

"Where is Ryan? I know you did something to him. WHERE IS HE?" She shouted, landing another blow to his chest; before standing back and huffing, finally allowing him to catch his breath.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about," Samuels said slowly picking himself up. "You can't keep a leash on Mr. Boring? That's not my fault. Maybe he finally found himself a _real_ woman!" He spat bloody saliva at her. It hit her leg but she merely brushed it off.

"Yeah well at least his hand doesn't have a callous on it…doesn't yours ever get tired!" She shot back.

"You know…" he said moving in close. "I know you get off on the rough stuff but trust me, this ain't my idea of foreplay sweetheart. When you tire of him…I'll be here."

"Go to hell!" Darcy spat making him turn and head way from the police building. Darcy wiped her lip before turning to see Horatio emerge from the shadows. "It's not what…what did you hear?"

"I just arrived," he lied. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah I thought it might be…" she frowned before slumping down on the stairs, Horatio sitting down beside her; both staring into the dark Miami night. "What kind of trouble is he in Horatio?"

"I don't know but, the last two sites he's been telling the team he's felt like he's being watched and yesterday he even had one of the team photographers take general crowd pictures to prove his theory. I thought nothing of it until I got the blood test results."

"Oh man. Do you think he's using?"

"Ryan? Drugs? I don't think so," Horatio huffed. "But then again he did lie at first about his gambling problem."

Darcy felt her eyes starting to water. "You know I know that Ryan and I aren't exactly a GQ match but I care for him," she started in a soft whisper. "I know you've probably heard things…"

"Guy talk," Horatio smiled. "Usually blown out of proportion."

"Yeah well around here, being female and lead I don't get a break. Samuels lost the lead job to me and has been pissed ever since. I thought he might have done something to Ryan but…but despite being an ass I know he's a good cop and I don't think he'd mess up his near perfect record on this."

"I don't think so either," Horatio agreed.

"So then, are we back at square one?" Darcy huffed.

"Nope. We just moved to square two…come on…let's go and find him."

XXXXXXXX

Sadly the next few hours proved futile for Darcy, Tripp and the CSI team as they searched in vain for Ryan; finding no trace of their missing friend.

"Maybe he's been kidnapped," Darcy lamented as she sat in Tripp's office early the next morning.

"But for what purpose?" Tripp shot back. "I had your boss Simpson, check his bank records and they are clean. So he's not owing any money…at least nothing that's shown up yet."

"Who are his enemies?" Darcy wondered.

"None powerful enough yet to make him take drugs," Horatio told them as Tripp's phone rang.

Tripp pressed speaker and continued his searching in the computer. "Tripp here…"

"Hey Frank, its Bilson…got a strange call down here on 41st and Vine…"

"Rough territory man what are you doing there? And are you alone?" He asked in a worried tone.

"No, Chin and I are here together. We got a call from Amber…you know Ms…"

"I know her…" he cut him off; much to Horatio's surprise. "And?"

"And she said she was coming back after a job and they found a young man in the bushes down here. He's cut up a bit but man he's in rough shape."

Darcy felt her heart starting to beat a bit faster…every word pounding in her head the warning – _Ryan_?

"So…send him to detox and let him…"

"Sir, I think it's CSI Ryan Wolfe. Chin says he knows this guy, but can't be. I mean Sir…he's…asking for someone named Darcy and…he's…"

"He's what?" A concerned Horatio asked quickly, as Darcy raced out the door.

"Well he's…high," he finished softly.

Horatio heard Darcy offer a curse and then rushed out behind her, Tripp in tow. And soon the super bike and the CSI Hummer were racing to converge on 41st Street. Horatio called Eric and Calleigh to process the scene; this case was now the highest priority.

"Ryan…" Darcy whimpered in her mind. "Why…"

XXXXXXXX

Ryan just sat miserably on the ground, squinting into the bright sun, but not allowing the two strange men to near him. He recognized they were police but also knew protocol…he had to wait…sadly in this fuzzy mind he just couldn't remember why?

After what seemed like a small eternity, Darcy finally reached the scene, ditched her bike and rushed towards Ryan.

"You can't…" Don Bilson said pulling her back from Ryan. "Lieutenant Caine said his team needs to process the scene."

"Ryan…" Darcy called out.

"Darcy!" He said loudly, trying to get up and get to her. But just as she had broke free from Bilson's grasp and headed for him, Horatio's Hummer came to a screeching halt.

"Darcy…we need what's around him and on him," Horatio called out. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him in misery. His usually handsome appearance was now haggard and dirty. His usually clean clothing, torn and covered with sweat and vomit and his voice, once confident and concise, now torn and full of anguish.

"Ryan?" Horatio asked softly as he neared his CSI.

"H-hey…" Ryan stammered. "I don't um…I don't belong here, but…"

"Ryan what happened last night?" Horatio asked quickly. Tripp worked at establishing a perimeter and in no time, Eric and Calleigh arrived and were gathering evidence from where Ryan first was dumped and crawled away from.

"I uh…" Ryan said trying to focus; his eyes finally resting on Darcy. "I told you…" he said making all eyes turn to her.

"What? What did you tell me?" She asked in shock.

"Last night…I asked you to stay…"

"Ryan you were tired, I just thought…" she started in anguish.

"I...I don't c-care…" Ryan barked as Horatio knelt down to him. "Ryan what happened…try to focus."

Ryan looked at Horatio with a frown. "I uh…I slept here," he tried. "I think I barfed over there."

"Who did this to you?"

Ryan looked around with a frown, squinting into the sunlight and then back up at his boss. "No one…" he mumbled. "Well not no oh there was a guy who was in my house and when I came out of the shower he jumped me…" he voice rattled off in a huff without taking a breath.

"Ryan…take a deep breath and try again _slowly_," Horatio directed.

"Right…right…" he repeated, his fuzzy head not clearing as fast as he'd like. "I went home…I had a shower, changed and…" his mind flashed an image of his attack. "Then I was attacked…"

"Ryan, think hard…we found no evidence of a guy…how did you get here?"

"Enterprise?" He half laughed and then quickly subsided when he saw Horatio wasn't biting. "Sorry…"

"Just try to concentrate."

"I…uh…a car? I think there was a car," he tried. His brain showing images of him waking up on the beach. The events before were still a blur. "I think there was a car."

"Okay here's what we are going to do, Eric is going to take you back to the lab and process everything. Calleigh is going to finish up here and I'll work with Tripp to canvass the area. You just try to remember the details."

"Boy I'm trying H," Ryan huffed.

"Okay, Eric I need you to finish up with Ryan. Take him back to the lab and process everything." Horatio stood up and looked at Tripp. "I need your eyes."

"You got em," Tripp huffed as he walked over to the two waiting police officers to give them instructions to start canvassing the area.

"Right," Eric huffed as he walked past Darcy.

"You okay?" Horatio asked Darcy.

"It's my fault…how the hell could you ask me if I'm okay!" She half shouted as she turned on her heel and stormed for her bike.

"You know the last thing Ryan needs right now is your guilt," Horatio shot back, making her stop and turn back to him.

"Oh I see…that reverse psychology stuff?" She half laughed. "Well it's not funny. Ryan asked me last night…no he begged me to stay and I brushed it off because we had a fight earlier and he looked like hell. That…" she said pointing to Ryan who was now being helped up by Eric. "Is my fault…there is no guilt...its reality!"

"He needs you to be strong and there for him. Can you do that?"

Darcy hesitated before answering. "I don't know how," she frowned. "Never had to you know."

"Time to learn. Go to him…he called for you. He needs you now, more so than any of us. You are the only one who can get him through this. Get the truth from him."

Darcy chocked back her tears and decided that Horatio was right; her pride would have to wait. She slowly walked towards him as Eric helped him to the Hummer.

"Sorry…" Ryan mumbled to Eric as he stumbled.

Eric wanted more than anything to ask his friend what happened but knew that once he was done, Ryan and Horatio and Tripp would be having that talk. He spied Darcy heading towards them and frowned. This wasn't the reunion he had hoped for for all of them.

"Hey," she offered with a sad smile as she neared them.

"Hey," Ryan said back, his eyes instantly watering as he looked away.

"I won't touch him, but I need a moment," Darcy told Eric. Eric looked over at Horatio and gestured _"five"._ "Five minutes," Eric relayed as he went to help Calleigh.

"Darcy I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you enough to tell you the whole truth or tell you that I thought I was being followed and that I was forced…" his voice rambled on until she gently touched his hand making him stop.

She wanted more than anything to get the truth out of him, not matter the cost, but this wasn't the time or the place; that would come; later that day. "Are you okay?" She asked with a pained voice.

"I cut my hand," he frowned holding up his now bandaged hand. "And I think I barfed on myself," he lightly smiled and then frowned again. "I'm sorry."

"Ryan for what?" She asked softly. "I left you…I should have stayed last night and…"

"I called for you," he told her, making her feel even worse. "I did but you weren't there."

Darcy felt her world crush into tinier pieces with each tormented word that came from his cut lips. She wanted more than anything to hold him close and just assure him that she wouldn't leave him again.

"When I find this guy…" she whispered as she wiped a tear, smudging some black eyeliner. "Shesh…" she lightly laughed.

"I like the messy look," Ryan spoke nervously.

"There is so much to say but…" she said as Eric headed back to them. "Okay so you have to go with Eric. I know Eric needs to process you but I'll be there after he's done and we'll talk okay?"

"Okay…" he said in a rush. "Are you going to be coming with us or are you going to take the bike or are…" he started only to have her gently touch his hand to make him stop.

"I'll be there…" she smiled as she turned to leave. Eric placed a plastic cover over the backseat of the Hummer and helped Ryan inside as Darcy went back to help Horatio and Tripp.

"I know this isn't my case but I can't just sit around and pretend like I won't interfere," she told them. "I just don't want to kept out."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tripp frowned.

"You are the only one that can get him to really open up without lying," Horatio told her. "We need the facts. I think he'll probably be scared to tell Eric the truth. You need to get it from him."

"Right," Darcy replied as Eric's Hummer pulled away. Calleigh was soon joined by Natalia and they started to work the area Ryan was found.

"Frank we need witnesses…no one just dumps a body here without anyone seeing."

"Money talks around here," Tripp replied.

"Then we need to listen."

XXXXXXXX

The ride back to the CSI lab was pure hell for Darcy. She reached there and spied Sarge waiting for her at the entrance.

"So it is true?" He asked quickly. She looked at him in suspicion. "Boa Vista told me on the way out. Trust me it stays with me. So it is true? Did Ryan do drugs?"

"Looks that way. He keeps saying he was attacked but there is no evidence of that," she told him sadly. "What if…" she said looking away.

"There is no way you are gonna blame yourself for this," Sarge said taking her arm and turning her to face him. "You can't say it's the pressure of you because that is crap. How well do you really know him? I mean _know_ him?"

"I guess not as well as I thought," she lamented. "But Sarge…I felt this one…I thought for sure Ryan was the one. The one who could turn my love life around. Make it normal."

"Maybe you just wanted it so badly that you forced yourself into a reality he wasn't ready for or wanting?"

"But he said he did," she continued in anguish. "Sarge, I love him," she said sadly, her eyes watering, threatening to make her dark eye makeup run down her tanned face. "I really thought it was a sure thing."

"Well I know you won't give up on him, but you need to really make him open up to you," Sarge told him. "I'll cover the case for tonight…you just be with him."

"Thanks," she mumbled as she slowly headed inside. She watched Eric slowly help Ryan into a privacy room and then knew she could do nothing more than wait.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall. "What really happened? Who attacked you?" She asked in a dead whisper.

XXXXXXXX

Jared moved around his apartment with glee. By now they had discovered Ryan and the seeds of doubt and mistrust planted; everything was going according to plan.

"Soon Darcy…soon Ryan will be gone for good and then it will be us as promised. She'll leave you for sure now. She did the rest."

XXXXXXXX

"I just can't believe this," Natalia said looking at the area Ryan was originally dumped. "I see footprints but a lot of them and nothing discernable."

"I know same over here," she frowned. "I can see his crawl marks from his hands and knees but then he stops here and there are no other prints or marks."

"So he's taken from his…home? Forced drugs and brought here?"

"But the vomits fresh so he must have been given them here," Calleigh tried.

"But he wasn't tied up and there were no initial marks of a struggle on his body?" Natalia added.

"What are we missing?"

XXXXXXXX

Horatio listened to the story of the bum how he heard tires screeching away but only saw Ryan when he started to thrash about in the bushes. But even then his story was off.

"Horatio I know you want to believe this guy but…"

"Frank we need another set of eyes…this place is not lonely at night. I don't care what it takes, someone saw something…someone always does. We just need to find the right set of eyes."

"The ones to corroborate your _theory_?" Tripp shot back.

"Low even for you," Horatio retorted.

"I want to believe Ryan is clean…I do…but," Tripp started only to be given a daring glare by Horatio. "Right…I'll keep looking."

"You do that and let me know the second you find what I need."

XXXXXXXX

Ryan nervously stood in the center of the room, while Eric carefully dusted his clothes, gathering everything he could.

"So uh…"

"You know man I really don't want to talk about it," Ryan snapped in a huff. "At least not with you."

"So we're not friends?" Eric asked in a hurt tone.

"Eric," Ryan started before feeling a queasy feeling. He felt himself doubling forward and before he could react he felt himself starting to vomit. Since there was nothing left inside, all that came out was watery bile.

"Sorry…" he panted as he Eric helped him to a small chair.

"No worries…we can talk later," Eric frowned; upset mostly at himself for hurting Ryan even more.

After what seemed like a small eternity, Eric had taken everything from Ryan, clothes included, dusted his body for prints and markings, had him freshly dressed and heading back outside to see Darcy.

He took a few steps toward her but faltered. He felt his heart starting to beat faster and his brow starting to heat up. Then he hesitated and stopped, wanting to make a quick exit.

Darcy saw him falter and was immediately on her heeled boots and heading for him. "Hey…" she said rushing to his side. "Ryan I'm not going to let you run away."

XXXXXXXX

Jared stared at a picture of him and Darcy and frowned. "Why didn't you just trust me!" He half shouted. He took a swig of whiskey, slamming the bottle down on a stock photo of Ryan Wolfe.

"No matter pretty boy…she'll leave you…she'll tire of your lies and I'm sure your friends at the lab don't want to deal with a liar and a cheat."

"Soon…" he wrongly reasoned. "Soon you'll be all alone and then you'll be mine."

XXXXXXXX

"Darcy I can't," he started in a tormented voice.

"Ryan I know you are hurting and I can feel your body shaking against mine but I am not going to let you run away. Let's go back to my place and you can rest as long as you want…but we need to talk okay?" She asked softly.

"Darcy I don't…"

"Ryan I don't walk away from a fair fight and I won't walk away from this without the truth. I'm stronger than that and I love you. I will help you fight this. I promise."

"But…"

Darcy didn't listen to his protest, as she gently took his hand and led him to the front door and into the CSI Hummer, her bike would have to wait in the locked parking lot of Vice. The ride to her place was one of stony silence, Ryan staring outside miserably through darkened sunglasses; the sunlight hurting his sensitive eyes. They finally reached her loft and Darcy let them inside. She let him settle into the large couch as she headed into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Ryan watched her and felt his nervousness starting to grow. "I feel nervous," he casually mentioned as Darcy walked back to him.

"I'll be gentle," she smiled as she gently sat down beside him. He had wrapped himself up in the blanket and she knew that even though it was warm outside his body was going through withdrawals and losing heat.

"You need a shower," she mentioned as he sat in silence. When another moment of silence passed she pressed again. "Ryan, talk to me…"

"Darcy…" he said looking away. "You talk to druggies all the time right?"

"Right and now I'm talking to you…Ryan," she said softly, turning his face to hers. "I don't think you're a druggie."

"Y-you don't?" He asked with a sigh of relief. "But Hor…"

"Ryan, Horatio doesn't want to believe that either, but you have to talk to me. I don't care how long it takes but you need to walk me through all the events of last night."

She took his hand; which was still lightly trembling and held it in hers. "Please…"

"Promise me you won't think less," he said looking down.

"Ryan if I thought for a second that you were a junkie I wouldn't be here," Darcy said firmly. "I work around them all the time. It's true I help bring down the major players but to get to them you have to go through their staff and trust me their staff like to sample the goods if you know what I mean. Besides you don't have the profile," she said, tenderly stroking his face. "Please…tell me?" She half begged. "Ryan, trust me I am strong enough to hear the details. I am not a secretary remember?" She lightly teased.

"Thankfully," he huffed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "Okay…"

"I went inside after…" he started and then stopped. "You…left," he whispered.

"Ryan I'm so sorry…I thought you just needed rest," Darcy rushed, not wanting him to crawl back into his emotional shell and lock himself away from her. "Trust me you won't be alone again."

"I really needed you," he sighed as his eyes watered once again.

Darcy looked away in misery, her own eyes watering. She knew last nights events would come to haunt her for a time. "Sorry…" she whispered.

She felt him squeeze her hand and then continue. "So I went inside. There was no one there…Darcy I was alone…I thoug…well I think I was. Maybe he was waiting um…or maybe he was there and I just didn't…" he rambled on. As much as Darcy wanted him to concentrate on the details she needed him to work it out on his own.

"And then?"

"I went upstairs…I took a shower and then…I was heading back to the bedroom when…I was grabbed," he started and then frowned and stopped, his body temperature starting to rise.

"I was grabbed and thrown to the floor and…" his voice trailed off.

_But there were no signs of a struggle, her mind reasoned_. "And?"

"And he tied my hands and…then I couldn't see and…"

"He blindfolded you?"

"Yeah…" Ryan frowned, his heart starting to pick up speed. "I was trapped…oh grief…Darcy I was…I tried to fight back I did…really…I…he kept saying you'll leave me and then he gagg…"

"What?" She asked in shock. "He was talking about me?"

"Well I am not dating anyone else," he admitted.

_This changes things, she said inside_. "What happened next?"

"Then he laughed and hit me again, grabbed my hair, punched my side, gagged me and then he…" his voice started to ramble off in a higher tone and faster pace. Darcy knew what he was heading for.

"Ryan…just calm down okay?" She said softly, stroking his hand. But it didn't work; as his anxiety started to take control of his senses.

"He gagged me and then took me outside and then into his car and then into the backseat…we drove around for what seemed like eternity and then he pulled over and then he…he uh…then he gave me…he…gave…" he said as his voice sped up but so did his heart rate. Nearing dangerous levels he could feel himself wanting to heave again; more than anything to calm his nerves.

Darcy felt his body tense and his hand go immediately for his stomach. She quickly helped him to his feet and rush to the bathroom.

"Then he gave me speed…" he finished just as he threw up more liquid bile into the toilet. After a few more dry heaves she lay his burning head down on the cool tile of the bathroom floor – which was thankfully clean. But instead of his breathing starting to slow it stopped and his body slumped into an unmoving heap.

"Ryan?" Darcy started as she gently nudged him. Nothing.

"Ryan!" She shouted in a panic. "RYAN!"


	5. Darkness Falls

**Title: Redemption  
Chapter 5 – Darkness Falls**

"RYAN!" Darcy shouted once more.

"I'm here…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Don't do that again," she whispered as she gathered him up into her arms and held his trembling body close to hers. "So you were forced drugs?"

"I swear Darcy…" Ryan admitted in a weeping tone. "I didn't want them…I tried to fight but he was big…strong…" he finished in a dead whisper. "I tried…but I was tied up…don't hate me…"

"Shhh…it's okay. I could never hate you," she said holding him close. After a few minutes in silence she knew he needed some real rest. "You need a shower," she mentioned. "I still have some clothes here for you."

"No…" he said in urgency, grabbing her arm as she went to stand up. "Don't leave me!" He begged in a panic.

"Ryan I am not going anywhere. I'll be right outside making something for your stomach. But you smell like dirt and vomit and I want to smell _you_…the man I love."

"You still love me?" He asked weakly.

"More than you probably realize right now."

XXXXXXXX

"And now pretty boy I'm sure your nosey boss has looked into your history and found it full of lies," Jared assumed wrongly. "Just like in LA…these CSI guys are all the same."

He slowly paced his small shabby apartment with a frown. "Then you'll try to explain to her but by now she's probably seen the blood test results and who are you going to say gave them to you? A phantom? Ha ha…yeah like she'll buy that. sorry…but she doesn't love you…not yet…too soon. She never said she loved me until a year…you're the same. YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!"

XXXXXXXX

"Yes Ryan, I do love you. You told me what happened and I believe you. I was over at your place and we found faint traces of another male in your…well…bed and…"

"Darcy he didn't…well he didn't have the…"

"Trust me Ryan if he had forced sex on you we'd be having a different discussion," she huffed. "Thankfully that didn't happen. But we still need to find him…whoever he is."

"It can't happen again," Ryan begged. "Twice is…"

"What do you mean _twice_?" Darcy asked in shock.

"I uh…" Ryan started with a frown.

"Ryan…you were attacked twice?"

"I was," Ryan confessed in sorrow. He looked at her with guilt and shame.

"What? Please…tell me?" She lightly begged. "When was the first?"

"Well that feeling of paranoia…I guess…I was home, it was late and dark and…he was there…he attacked me and…and I woke up…but it was so odd and…"

"That attack…" Darcy said in horrible realization. "You…you said you worked the scene and…Ryan why didn't you mention the drugs when you told me? You said it was just a bad dream."

"Too afraid…plus until I got the results I ran on myself, even I didn't know," he finished in an anguished whisper.

After getting the details from the first attack, Darcy opened her phone and called Horatio.

XXXXXXXX

"Well I just finished with Ryan's clothes and the particles on them," Eric said as Horatio and Calleigh and Natalia walked in the room. "No prints or usable blood….only Ryan's. If he was beaten or restrained in some way the marks might show up later. There was some bruising on his side but no discernable shoe prints."

"We didn't find anything of note either," Calleigh huffed. "Just Ryan's footprints and drag marks when he crawled from the drop sight to the bushes."

"And in the bushes the only blood and skin was his," Natalia added. "We have nothing."

They all stood in silence for a few minutes. "Could he…" Natalia started.

"Ryan? A junkie?" Eric frowned. "I don't buy it."

"Don't," Horatio said walking into the room to join his team. "I just talked to Darcy and according to Ryan he was attacked…twice. The first was two nights ago and then again last night. She asked where and he said he was stuck in the neck and the arm."

"Gosh the mark on his neck…it looked like a small mole," Eric frowned. "Damn it! I asked him but…why wouldn't he…"

"Eric, he was probably too ashamed to tell you at that moment," Horatio frowned.

"Well then we are dealing with a pro…" Natalia piped up.

"With a grudge…deadly combo," Calleigh added.

"Then we just need to up him one," Horatio finished.

XXXXXXXX

"I didn't think it would happen again," Ryan frowned as Darcy gently stroked his forehead. "Darcy, you work with Vice, I didn't want you to think that I was…and shesh you just found out about the gambling thing. I guess it was bad timing," he continued in a meek tone; just rambling on, with Darcy letting him.

"Ryan I would have tried harder to help you. You need to believe in _us_ a bit more. Like you should have shown me the results from the first time; instead I had to find out from Horatio," she finished softly.

"I know," he huffed. "I'm sorry."

"I know," she replied back. "So think back…anything different with the first attack?"

"Well it started out the same as last night…but I woke up at home instead of the beach. Otherwise the same. I was at home…no sounds of an intruder and then I was attacked…tied up…mocked…forced drugs and…and then I woke up with a bad headache," Ryan replied with a frown as his eyes watered again. "Please help me."

Darcy held him close and felt her own heart rate starting to match his. "It's okay now…I will find this guy. Did he mention me both times?"

"He said he knew you had to work…" Ryan's voice trailed off. "He knew…Darcy he knew about you. Said you'd leave me…said you put away druggies and wouldn't like me if I was one…"

Darcy's mind spiraled downward as she thought about who might be using Ryan to get back at her. Sure she had worked on major busts but none ever got personal enough to want to…unless they had her watched? But why? Her mind raced with so many questions with no answers.

"Please don't leave me…" Ryan said softly; breaking her sordid thoughts.

"Ryan…I am not going to leave you because of what some jerk tells you. He's obviously jealous that I love you and…you know what who cares…I love you and that's final."

"Okay but…"

"No…Ryan you need to rest now," Darcy urged. "We'll talk more later."

"My head is so fuzzy…I think…" he started coughing and lightly choking. "I think I just need…"

"You need to rest," Darcy smiled. "But first you need a shower," Darcy informed him. "Want me…"

"I think I'll just…" he said pushing himself up to his knees. The room was still spinning so he just steadied himself until the room stopped and then with Darcy's help got to his feet. "Can I just shower alone?"

"Sure," she smiled. She handed him a fresh towel and left the room. She closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes and balling her fists in anguish. Why didn't he come to me sooner? Why didn't he show her the test results? There was still so much uncertainty between them; now their future together seemed to be cloudy. She wanted him in her life, that much she knew. But at what cost? His life? Hers? Theirs? Was it worth the risk?

First she called Horatio with the new details told him what Ryan told her. About Ryan's attacker using her against Ryan. Then she called Sarge.

"Partner I need your help," Darcy said quickly. She outlined her plan and then heard the water finally start in the bathroom. She felt her heart start to beat a bit faster as she neared the entrance but needed to make sure he was okay.

Ryan nervously took off the clothes Eric gave him and stood under the hot water, wanting more than anything to wash off the night before. He stood under the water hoping to sooth his nerves but instead all his mind flashed were images of his invisible attacker and then being taken into darkness and forced drugs. He leaned against the side of the shower as his eyes started to water. He watched Darcy laughing at him while she walked away with his faceless attacker. "No…" he lightly cried.

"Ryan?" Darcy asked quickly as she heard him utter a soft cry. "Ryan?" She tried again. When she got no answer she feared the worst and quickly opened the door. She peered into the steamy room and saw him slumped against the tile wall. She rushed to him and pulled up the glass door.

"Ryan…" she said softly as she started to undress. "I want to help you."

His eyes quickly moved up and down her tanned, well toned frame and then rested on her worried expression. "Darcy?" He asked weakly, his eyes darting from hers to some of the tattoos and then back to her eyes again.

Darcy pushed herself under the warm water beside him and helped him stand up. "Did you want me to leave?" She asked softly.

"No…please stay," he swallowed, quickly brushing away some tears. "Darcy I…I wanted to tell you. I did. But I just couldn't risk…well us? Sorry."

"Ryan you don't have to keep saying sorry," she whispered into his ear. "I know you're sorry. I am too. Now we need to heal from this and find this guy. We'll do that together."

Darcy took the soap and started to wash the grime and dirt off his back and shoulders. She loved the feel of him beside her; normally his strong arms would be holding her close. Instead his trembling body just stood still; trying to remain calm and strong – neither plan was working. But as she slowly started to massage his trembling arms and back with the warm water he felt himself starting to relax a little.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy had called Sarge and told him to start looking at local Miami crimes that fit that MO. A male attacker; targeting young white men, early thirties, binding them and forcing them drugs. Any Vice connection would be the first start. Sarge called Horatio with Darcy's suggestion and Horatio got Tripp involved.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan twisted himself around and was going to return the favor to Darcy. However he moved around too fast and found himself falling into her arms with a small but intense dizzy spell. Instead of standing up to apologize he looked at her in frustration and then stormed out of the shower, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around himself. Darcy followed.

"Ryan?"

"I can't do this!" Ryan hissed in anger. "I can't let you see me like this. Darcy this isn't me…" he cried. "I don't do drugs. I used to gamble but I don't any more," he panted in anger. "I don't want to be like this in front of you."

Darcy wrapped another towel around herself, shut off the water and stood before him. "Ryan I don't think less of you," she said softly. "I think you were the victim of a terrible crime and I think you'll need some love and tenderness. And I…"

"But you don't know what that is…" he spat. He quickly caught himself and then looked up at her in horror. "Oh Darcy…" he started.

"It's okay," she said in a weak voice. Cursing herself for who she really was. He needed someone soft and gentle; tender, that wasn't her. "I'm trying…" she admitted sadly. "I'm really trying."

Ryan looked at her in sorrow as she tried to brush his statement off. He said nothing, only stared at her with torment. "But…"

"It's okay," she lied. "Just dress and we'll get something into your stomach." She pushed back her dark strands and then hurried out of the bathroom into the bedroom. She flopped down on the bed and felt herself starting to cry.

Ryan opened the bathroom door and heard her cries; his heart immediately sinking. His thoughtless statement had hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted. He slowly walked into her bedroom and spied her trembling frame in a heap on the bed. Without a word he walked over to her and spooned up beside her, pulling her back to him. He was the one in need of help, but at this moment he needed to show her that he really did care.

"Darcy, forgive me. I wasn't thinking straight…" he whispered as he held her close. His usually strong arms slightly trembled as they held onto; so much so that she held onto them, pulling him even closer.

"I love you Ryan," she whispered softly in return.

"I love you," he replied. "I'll never hurt you on purpose. I promise."

"Me either. You smell good."

"Thanks," Ryan smiled warmly. "So do you…if only I was stronger."

"Just rest now…we'll play later," she whispered.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before she felt his breathing starting to slow and knew he was falling asleep. Since he needed sleep more than her love; she pushed the thought aside of taking him right there and let him just fall asleep on her.

XXXXXXXX

"Well I came up with a few names," Tripp told Horatio as he joined them in the lab. "So if you guys want to run their prints I'll check with my guys and Sarge and see if anyone is out and active."

"Keep me posted," Horatio said frowning at the pictures before him. "Ryan felt he was being watched twice and Darcy said he was attacked twice. She was mentioned…so both of them could be targets."

"But we have looked at everything," Natalia added.

"Well we know that Rick is going to be here any time," Horatio started. "We need something to throw IAB onto another trail besides Ryan's shady past. Rick has had no problem firing Ryan on the spot. We need to ensure that we have something…anything to show that we know about happened; nothing is hidden and that we are working on a few leads."

"Got it," Eric said as he turned back to his evidence that he gathered from Ryan's clothing. "I'll recheck the prints we found around the scene to any of Tripp's leads."

"We found a cigarette butt nearby and that's being checked also," Calleigh added.

"Keep me posted."

XXXXXXXX

"What is it Detective Ramos?" Horatio asked as Sarge walked up to him near Tripp's office.

"Well as you know Vice can monitor police accounts a…"

"Ryan? What did he…"

"Well it's not what you think. There are no withdrawals or deposits out of the ordinary but there has been a 'watcher' on his account."

"What is a watcher?"

"Well it's what it sounds like. Someone…in this case a ghost account, is just well watching. They'll log in usually the same time for the past week and just…well…watch. We usually watch another Vice agent if we suspect them of having turned."

"But what are they watching? Are they his supplier wanting money? Or someone waiting for him to deposit?"

"Well I thought that also and no offense to your CSI but I did some more digging. It seems like the IP address for this 'watcher' is one of _us_."

"You mean Miami Dade police or another CSI?"

"I mean Vice," Sarge frowned. "I thought it was Simpson but he's got no interest in Wolfe. Then I dug further and…"

"Locked…who would…"

"I don't know but I'll keep looking," Sarge ensured him. "I think someone on the inside might be trying to set up Ryan for a fall and just watching for familiar patterns."

"Then I think it's time to watch the watcher."

XXXXXXXX

Darcy wished for Ryan to have some restful sleep but as his mind was taken further into darkness; it showed him distorted images of his abduction. She felt his body starting to twist and jerk about and the temperature rise as he was forced once again to relive his personal hell. He would mutter terrified expressions, cursing his invisible attacker.

He let out a loud cry and then slumped back into sleep once again. Darcy gently pushed herself from his arms and covered his trembling frame with a warm comforter. She hurried and dressed and set about cleaning up and then making a light supper. A few hours later, she had gotten the text information from Sarge and sat staring at her blackberry with a frown.

"Hey…" Ryan said with a sleepy voice as he stood in the doorway watching her. He had put on the clothes she had given him earlier but was still trying to get his bearings.

"Hi," she smiled as she put her blackberry down. "The team is trying to look for the MO you gave me…strong guys…you know the rest," she said easing off the bar stool and walking over to him. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen and made him sit down on the stool she was on. He leaned forward on the island countertop and just watched her move about making him some dinner. "Let's talk about something else okay?" She told him.

"Next time I get to cook for you," he mentioned casually.

"Oh I'm going to hold you to that one," she answered with a warm smile. "You know I think we need an outing…like a hockey game or something….something to take our minds off this craziness."

"Well I know the Motor Cross x-treme games are on right now," he mentioned, making her smile widen further.

"Now you're talkin'," she replied eagaerly.

"But only if you wear the leather pants," he teased.

"Like those do you?" She shot back with an arched brow.

"Oh yeah," he smiled.

"Well I think that can be arranged. Tomorrow night?"

"I think that would be good," he said; but his smile quickly faded.

"What is it?"

"IAB."

"Yeah I'm sure they've got your name by now," she huffed. "Rick is relentless. I've only worked with him for a bit but shesh…I thought about recruiting him for Vice, I think he'd scare the junkies straight," she lightly laughed.

"I'm scared of him. He fired me on the spot the last time I got into trouble."

"But when found out you came clean. Ryan you didn't lie and we have proof there was someone else there. There is no way Horatio is going to sell you out to this guy."

"But what about the first results? The ones I hid?" Ryan moaned.

"That just confirms you were targeted," Darcy stated. "Trust me I'll go head to head with Rick if that's what it takes."

Her words made sense and for the next few hours he felt his tension starting to ease; that is until she suggested they go back to his place. "Just to pick up a few things…then we'll come back here okay? You need a shave," she said brushing his face. "I like the rough look, but you look better cleaned up. Turns me on," she winked.

"When do we leave?" He teased back making her laugh. And for the next few minutes they were laughing and just enjoying life – that is until they headed outside.

XXXXXXXX

Jared headed for Darcy's, wrongly assuming that just like the others he had set up she had turned her on Ryan and he was history. But as he spied them walking out, arm and arm no less, from her apartment to the CSI Hummer, his anger started to take over.

"Can't be!" He hissed in anger. "This guy just doesn't get it. I want him gone! Out of her life! What will it take for this loser to get the point?" He shouted, hitting the steering wheel in contempt.

His subtle hints obviously weren't making any impact; trying to turn Ryan into a junkie had backfired as well; he needed more aggressive measures.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan felt his panic starting to build as they neared his house. Darcy stopped the Hummer and noticed his eyes darting nervously around the outside front of his place.

"Ryan, its okay," Darcy soothed. "I'm right here and you won't be alone. You aren't going to stay here tonight," she said softly. "Let's get a few things and get back to my place. Okay?"

"Uh…sure…" he replied in hesitation, his fear starting to make his body tremble even harder. He knew he had to control his nerves; but as the shaking got worse he feared another panic attack and black out. "I don't think I can," he told her.

"Well I don't want you to wait here alone," she informed him. "Come on," she said putting out her hand. "I won't leave you."

Ryan choked back his fears and frowned. But without saying another word to Darcy he pushed himself out of the Hummer, took her hand once again and walked with her to the back door. Once inside his panic started to build again; but he told himself he wasn't about to let it get the mastery over him.

"I'll get a few things from here…you, grab a bagful of clothes and then we'll just go back and relax, okay?" Darcy directed.

Ryan simply nodded as he started to slowly climb the stairs. But as he neared the top; his mind went into full blown panic mode. He saw an image of himself in the shower; the dark stranger climbing the stairs, moving past him; waiting until he was done.

"Stop…" Ryan whispered to his image as he walked towards him, nearing the entrance to his bedroom. He saw the stranger grab him and yank him into the dark bedroom.

"NO!" Ryan shouted as he felt himself sagging to his knees.

"Ryan?" Darcy shouted as she rushed for the stairs only to see him falter. His eyes started to see large dark circles forming and soon he was falling down the stairs; with nothing to hang on to.

"Help…" he cried out weakly just as Darcy reached him. Sadly she wasn't strong enough to hold him and both tumbled down the thankfully short flight and rested in a jumble of arms and legs at the bottom of the stairwell.

"That hurt…" Ryan moaned; Darcy agreeing.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Nothing a week in a hot tub won't cure," he offered with a smile.

"Now I really like the sound of that," she replied with her own smile. She helped him and both headed upstairs, Darcy waiting for Ryan while he packed a small overnight bag and then they were back in the Hummer.

Ryan looked at his place and frowned. "No place like home?" He asked weakly. "I guess not any more."

"Ryan, home is where the heart is," Darcy said in a soft voice. "And that's with me."

XXXXXXXX

"Well I found something else interesting," Frank said walking up to Horatio. "Sarge and I were doing some snooping on that 'watcher'? Turns out the same IP address sent Darcy an email on Ryan's gambling."

"So someone has it out for Mr. Wolfe…but who…" Horatio pondered. "What are we not seeing? Just to get back at Darcy? But why? What link are we missing?"

"Well whoever this _missing link_ is, better pray you find him before I do," Tripp frowned. "Because I'm going to personally see to his _extinction_."

XXXXXXXX

Jared leaned back in his dark sedan and closed his eyes; long after the CSI Hummer had pulled away. He gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands until this knuckles were red. He slowly released them; formulating a new deadly plan with each expelled breath.

"I guess he'll have to disappear _altogether_."


	6. Kidnapped!

**Title: Redemption  
Chapter 6 – Kidnapped!**

Ryan and Darcy arrived back to her place in stony silence; Ryan's paranoia growing with each passing minute. Darcy let them into her loft and Ryan collapsed on the couch; still fully dressed.

Darcy looked at him in concern. His body wasn't used to drug withdrawals and she feared another sleepless night of nightmares and horrible visions. He needed complete rest in order to get back to full form.

While not asleep, Ryan closed his eyes trying to get some rest. But it was slow to come.

"I can hear you thinking," Darcy said softly. "Talk to me?" She gently urged.

"I can hear his voice loud and clear," he mentioned in torment. "Taunting me with drugs. I just don't get it…why me?"

Darcy put down the pot and just looked at him with a kind smile. "He obviously is a loser with no life and nothing to look forward to…someone who wants to be you," she finished softly.

"But he can't ju…what if he does it again? My life…my career will be ov…"

"Ryan he's tried twice and that will be all," she assured him. "We won't let it happen again. I promise you…nothing more will happen," she finished, not knowing her words would be furthest from the truth.

"You know when I first started…I tried so hard to prove myself…I had big shoes to fill...a big name to live up to and be compared to..." he started; his eyes immediately watering. "I just want to be a good CSI."

"Ryan you are…"

"But then the gambling and…and now this. I feel like I have been having to prove myself to…well everyone, even you all over again."

"Ryan you were never brought in to replace Speedle himself…you were brought in to fill a void. There was a job opening. You were too hard on yourself then trying to compare yourself to him and you're being way too hard on yourself now. I can't comment on the gambling thing because you were at fault…but you admitted it," she told him in a warm tone. "And no one is going to fault you for this. I won't and neither will Horatio. The only thing you have to prove to me is your love. Nothing else. I love you for all you are."

"But…" he tried again in protest; turning his head too fast and then cursing the dark circles that started to form. "Ah man…I need things back to normal."

"That will come. But for now just rest okay? I'm going to put a few things away and then think about making some food…for me. If you're feeling okay then maybe for you, but I think you just need to close your eyes and rest. I'll be right here."

XXXXXXXX

"So we know Ryan is being watched by someone," Horatio told Eric as they watched the elevators open and their nemesis Rick Stetler get off and walk toward them.

"Knew this was coming," Eric noted.

"Leave me to deal with Rick," Horatio replied. "Frank is working on two leads. Follow up with him. That's the angle I'm pitching to IAB. Go."

Eric gave only a nod to Rick as he hurried past to find Frank. Horatio, however, just stood his ground and faced him with a firm smile. Rick wasn't welcome at the best of times; this was no exception.

"He's not here Rick," Horatio started.

"You can't hide him away until he sobers up as it were. Now if he is taking illegal drugs then h…" Rick started.

"He was forced them and we have proof. We have two suspects and are following those leads. He's resting as per doctor's orders. Sorry to have wasted your time Rick," Horatio smiled as he turned to leave.

"You know Mr. Wolfe has been directly fired by me once before for some misgivings," Rick said, making Horatio stop and look at him. "It would be a shame if I had to again."

"I agree; _for you_."

XXXXXXXX

Jared's anger towards Ryan continued to fester. Being calm wasn't something that came easy to Jared and this wasn't helping to make his mind rational. He had hid himself away for a while to heal; his only intent in coming back in Darcy's life was to hold her to the promise she made…love him til death. It was the death part he was after most. But he never figured she'd move on that fast…must less keep a man around that was…one that was so opposite of himself.

"How is that's she's buying your crap Ryan Wolfe!" Jared shouted into his empty apartment. "What is special about _you_?"

He heard his computer beeping and his eyes went immediately there. He saw that his IP address was being traced. Before the trace could be complete he pulled the power source; cutting off the intruder's access.

"Damn those guys…"

XXXXXXXX

"Damn it we lost him!" Frank cursed as he sat with Sarge and Eric; hoping they'd be able to find Ryan's stalker.

"But it proves this person is in Miami and closer than we thought," Eric told them. "How do we get it back?"

"We can't," Sarge tried.

"What? But can't we just…" Eric tried.

"You don't get it," Sarge informed them. "He…whoever this guy is pulled the plug. He knows that we know; which means…"

"He won't use that IP address again," Tripp huffed. "We need something else."

"And if we don't find something else…we just lost him."

"Damn it, who is this guy!" Eric cursed in anger as Tripp's PDA buzzed. He looked at it and frowned. "It's from Calleigh…she's found a print at the scene that matches a guy in the system…fits our MO. Not from the cigarette butt as it was a glove marking but from elsewhere on the surrounding pavement."

"We might have something," Tripp said; making everyone look up. He quickly called Horatio.

"We got one."

XXXXXXXX

Jared stared at his black computer screen in vain. Now the CSI team that he figured would turn on it's own like they did last time would follow suit. But they didn't. He didn't count on their loyalty. The team in LA was crooked like him; turning them against the guy that Darcy started to like was easy. This CSI team was different.

"Their leader must be stronger than his LA counterpart," Jared sneered. "I hate stronger!"

Then his mind started to formulate a plan against Ryan. "I guess I'm going to have to help Mr. Wolfe _relocate_."

And with that the plan to kidnap Ryan Wolfe went into formation.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy watched Ryan starting to fall asleep on the couch and contemplated giving him something to help him sleep. But with his system still recovering she wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"I uh…" he started in a nervous tone as his body started to tremble.

"You are hungry?" She asked in an encouraged tone.

"No…" he said looking down at his shaking hands, as she walked up to him and sat down on the couch, pulling him close. "I want a hit…" he offered in defeat. "I know that's what will quiet the shakes…I don't want one but you know what I mean," he added.

"I know," she soothed, gently stroking the side of his face. "You know I never did tell you how I felt when I first heard your voice…you know after we had our…"

"First torrid affair?" He lightly laughed.

"Yes that," she smiled. "I remember walking into the crime scene and my nervous apprehension starting to build. I think I had read your team bio's before I started but never put two and two together…then when I heard your voice and saw you there I…"

"What?" He asked in anticipation.

"I was scared and happy. Kinda like a nervous kid about to get the present she's always wanted and then did. To be honest…I was thrilled…but still nervous."

"Really?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"Really," she confirmed.

"I was I think even more nervous. Eric kept laughing at me because I couldn't do my job that day at all. My mind was goo," he smiled. "It was good but I remember thinking…man how could a hot, intelligent girl like that go for me?"

"Just lucky I guess Science Boy," she teased.

"That's Mr. Science Boy to you Ms. Miami Vice…by the way if you are Miami Vice where's the white suit?"

"Oh man Sarge tried that one time and looked like the Michelin Man. He's got a little more on him than Eric…Eric can pull off the white suit. Sarge? No way…he's so no where near Don Johnson," she laughed. And for the next hour the conversation was light and focused on anything but their present situation. Ryan didn't focus on the tremors in his body and by the time dinner came he had worked through most of his fears and was actually looking forward to a restful night.

Darcy watched Ryan head for the bathroom to get ready and wondered what progress the team had made. It did bother her a bit not to be helping to look for the person responsible for this but Ryan needed her more; he needed her love and support so he could be back in action, helping the team track down his attacker. Getting him back in full fighting force was the only thing that mattered most.

XXXXXXXX

"Mr. Davis," Horatio started. "I understand you like targeting young male police officers and forcing them to help you with your drugs sales."

"What?" Larry Davis started in anger. "No way man…not recently. I did the time for the three guys and pissed away 11 years of my life. I'm clean."

"Well according to a partial print we found at a recent crime scene we can connect you to the latest attack," Horatio informed him.

"Where were you last night between the hours of 10pm and 3am?" Frank joined in.

"I was at my girlfriends," Davis rushed.

"Right. How much did you pay her to lie for you?" Frank grumbled.

"No I…"

"41st and Vine…ever visit there?" Horatio asked directly.

"The beach…yeah we…we make out there…trust me I was only there with her," Davis stuttered. "But we left before the night really got started."

"How very convenient for you," Tripp shot back.

"You can check with her…honestly…I don't want to go back to jail," Davis stated in a heated panic.

"Well if your story doesn't check out, you might just be," Horatio said before leaving the room with Frank in tow.

"Right, I'll call the one night stand and see if she's on the up and up," Frank frowned. "But even on the inside this guy kept himself outta trouble."

"Someone did this to Ryan, Frank," Horatio told him. "Someone who knows what they are doing…."

"But it's not him," Sarge said walking up to them with a file. "Larry Davis is not our guy."

"Says who?" Horatio asked quickly.

"LA. That IP address…belongs to a computer from the Vice department in LA. That's why we can't get into the files…they are locked from a higher level."

"Maybe he had help here?" Eric asked.

"Still a possibility," Horatio replied. "He says on ice until we know for sure."

"Darcy's from LA," Tripp mentioned, making Horatio look at him in surprise. They all stood in silence for a few minutes before Horatio broke it.

"Maybe we have the wrong target? Maybe this guy isn't targeting Ryan. Maybe this guy is using Ryan to get back at Darcy?"

"Lover's revenge?"

"Darcy's last love was a real meanie but he is dead," Sarge informed them.

"I was dead once also," Horatio said before turning on his heel and heading back to the lab with Frank and Sarge in tow.

XXXXXXXX

Jared thanked the man at the used car lot, got into the dark van with no windows and slowly headed for Darcy's. He needed a distraction to get her away from Ryan so he could make his move. Once daylight came, Ryan would be back at CSI and his plan would be moot.

Darcy quietly cleaned up while Ryan lightly slept on the couch. Although his rest wasn't as fitful as earlier in the day it wasn't as sound as she'd like it for him. However, she surmised it was better than no sleep at all and sound sleep was to come. At least that's what she thought. Little could they know that Ryan's troubles were only just starting.

Jared pulled into the back alley and parked in the shadows, beside a large dumpster behind Darcy's apartment building. Now to set his plan in motion. Thanks to some inside help he was able to secure a few of the latest toys. He pulled out a small device and went to work.

Darcy's PDA buzzed to life and she quickly opened the note: _Darcy we found him. Need you here ASAP. Sarge._

"Great!" She said in false hope. She knelt down beside Ryan's sleeping body and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Mmm like that," he whispered happily.

"I have to go," she informed him. "Sarge has a solid lead…"

'"I can come…" he offered.

"Ryan you are safe here…I was very careful when we came back from your place earlier. I just need to check in and I'll be back shortly," she smiled. "I love you and you'll be fine…I promise. You just need to rest. You are safe here. I'll be back before you know it."

"I am the luckiest man in the world," he whispered in return, kissing her back. "Hurry back. I love you too."

"I will," she smiled warmly. She gave him one more kiss, fixed his blanket and then got up to leave. She dimmed the lights and then was gone; locking both deadbolts as she left.

Ryan just turned over onto his side and closed his eyes once more. Hearing Darcy lock the doors and knowing where she kept her spare piece gave him a sense of security. Although it wouldn't matter.

Jared watched Darcy start up the CSI Hummer and pull away; his plan working perfectly. He quickly gathered up a dark blanket and the chloroform and raced for the back door and inside. Up the stairs and in no time was standing at her door. He listened and when hearing nothing pulled out the spare key he had made for her place as well as Ryan's.

Ryan lay asleep on the couch; now a few feet from where his would be kidnapper was waiting. He turned over onto his other side; his back to Jared.

Jared dampened the cloth and then walked up to Ryan's sleeping form. "All too easy," he huffed, wanting more of a fight. "Well when he's awake I'm sure we'll play." He bent down and before Ryan could take another breath of air, Jared clamped the damp rag down over his mouth and nose.

Ryan felt something beside him but as he turned to open his eyes his mouth was quickly covered by a damp cloth and he knew he was in trouble.

"Miss me pretty boy?" Jared taunted down into his scared prey's face.

Ryan tried to scream for help but the drugs were working fast. His mind raced in terror at the thought of his abduction. _Darcy_! He tried to call. He tried to fight, but Jared's strong arms kept him at bay.

"She's gone pretty boy…now you and I are going to party!" And with those last terrifying words burned into Ryan's already frantic brain the CSI was taken into a dark world. Jared finally felt Ryan's body go limp and wasted no time in fetching some rope and tightly tying his wrists together behind his back. Next his ankles. And a thick cloth gag to keep him quiet. He was then wrapped in the dark blanket and slung over Jared's shoulder; carried away from his safe fortress.

Just as Jared entered, he locked both bolts and headed for the back service elevator and away into the night, no one seeing a thing; as quietly as he came. He dumped Ryan's unconscious body into the back of the van and sped away; towards his next destination.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy reached CSI and raced inside. She spied Sarge and Horatio at the end of the hall and headed for them. "Thanks for the good news…who is he?" She asked eagerly.

"He? He who?" Sarge asked.

"Where is Ryan?" Horatio asked quickly; a sense of panic starting to cover the veteran CSI.

"At my place resting. I heard about the lead. You found him," she started with a frown. "I uh…" she started; looking from Sarge's puzzled expression to Horatio's expectant one. "There is…"

"Who told you that?"

"Sarge did," Darcy replied, pulling out her PDA. She showed them the message and then realized she had been played. "RYAN!" She shouted as she turned on her spiked heel and raced for the door. As her bike had been there from before she wasted no time in starting it up and speeding for home.

"Oh not good," Sarge huffed.

"Damn it!" Horatio cursed as he and Sarge raced after her, taking the Hummer.

Darcy's mind raced with panicked thoughts about how she was lured out of the house. Who was doing this to them? Was Ryan okay? Was this just a hoax? Her door had two bolts and Ryan knew where her space piece was. "He'll be fine," she kept repeating to herself as she pushed her bike faster. "Ryan will be fine…"

XXXXXXXX

Ryan slowly felt his world coming back. The residue of the chloroform in his system was making his stomach sick and with the motion of the van was turning his world upside down. He slowly opened his watery eyes and felt his heart rate starting to rise. His wrists were tied firmly behind his back and his feet wouldn't move. He tried to call out, but the thick gag kept him quiet.

HELP ME! He tried.

"Welcome back sunshine," Jared taunted as he heard Ryan thrashing around in the back of the van. "I didn't use a strong concentration as I wanted you to be awake for as long as you can. I want you to enjoy your last few…" his words trailed off in Ryan's panicked brain.

DARCY HELP ME! His mind yelled again. He tried in vain to pull at his bonds, but after a few minutes of useless struggling he lay back in sweaty defeat. He closed his eyes in anguish. Darcy you have to find me.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy reached her home and virtually raced up all flights of stairs, not caring if her heart was about to burst as she reached the top landing. She rounded the corner and expected to find her door bust open but much to her horror it was in tact. She knew she had to leave it alone for Horatio and the team but the waiting was killing her. She banged on the door. "Ryan!" She shouted.

Silence.

"Ryan, wake up! It's me!" She tried again.

Silence.

"Ryan please...wake up and open the door!" She begged.

Silence.

"Oh Ryan…" she lightly sobbed as she sagged against the wall and fell to her knees. "Ryan I'm so sorry."

Horatio reached the scene, Eric and Calleigh on their way. He spied Darcy and felt his own panic starting to rise.

"Darcy?"

"Horatio the door is in tact. I banged but no answer..he's….with the locks still…they are still…" she sobbed. "How the hell can this be!"

"Because just like he had a key to Ryan's place he had one to yours. You both have a common enemy it seems."

Darcy tried to focus on Horatio's words but she just found herself standing up and walking like a zombie for the elevator before Horatio gently touched her arm and made her stop. "I uh…" she started with a tormented voice, looking up at him in pain. "I don't know who would want to do this," she ended in a dead whisper. She looked at Horatio in dread. "I told him...I promised him he'd be safe...Horatio I lied."

"I need you to focus…I am going to dust the door and lock for prints and then I want you to open it, can you do that?"

Darcy numbly nodded her head but followed after Horatio and waited. In no time Eric and Calleigh rushed up to them. Calleigh wrapped her arm around Darcy's shoulders as Eric went to help Horatio. In no time the door was processed and Darcy let them in.

They entered to the faint smell of chloroform and silence. "Ryan…" Darcy whispered in agony.

"Talk to me Darcy."

"Ryan was uh…on the couch when I left. He needed his sleep, he…well he didn't sleep much today and…" she informed them, wiping a tear and once again smudging her dark eye makeup.

"Calleigh finish with the entrance, Eric the couch," Horatio directed as Sarge walked up to Darcy.

"Darce we didn't work on any other case with these guys except Vertigo and he's gone."

"I know," she huffed. "Who the hell would do this Sarge? Who are we missing? Who is targeting both of us?"

XXXXXXXX

Ryan continued his useless struggling against the tight bonds. He pulled all he could but all it would do is cause his body temperature to rise and sweat to drench his clothes further. He offered sad whimpers into the thick gag, which only made his captor laugh.

"You know those sounds are really sad. Now if you were a woman I think it would be a turn on…but sorry. Course I do have a guy friend that might like you like that…pretty boy…all tied up…" he continued to taunt Ryan; making dark images dance about in the young captives head.

Ryan tried to roll around to see where he was but when he strained his neck all he could see was darkness; the van had no windows. After a few more tormented minutes he managed to get himself up to a seated position. He looked at the front window and noticed very few lights. _Where am I_, he wondered?

"Ah you CSI's…you know you never change. Even in a situation like this you're still trying to work the scene…well here's one for you. You are going to stay like that for a long time…and if you're really good to me I might let you pee," he finished with a laugh. "Oh and we are going on a long road trip...so settle in for the long ride."

Ryan leaned his head back on the side of the van and closed his eyes; the gag now damp from his saliva and sweat. Jared finally pulled the van over in the darkened spot he had ready and prepared to make the transfer. He pulled up beside the other van that was a different in every way; including out of town plates. He transferred his suitcase and the other bags he had prepared and then went to Ryan.

Ryan looked up as Jared neared and felt his heart rate starting to rise once more. He feared that his captor was finally going to kill him and just dump his body. He tried to pull away but Jared grabbed a handful of sweaty hair and pulled him back.

"You don't know who I am do you?" Jared finally asked in a serious tone as he let Ryan pull his head back.

Ryan squinted at Jared but just offered a blank expression.

"Darcy you know…she surprised me…with you I mean. So not her type. But then I'm sure she told you all about me…well us…" Jared finished with slow words. "Me…the one…the only one for her…EVER!"

Ryan looked up at him in horror. _Jared? _He yelled inside. Not possible! YOU'RE DEAD! He tried to yell.

"Yeah I guess I am dead…and I guess soon you and her will both have that in common," Jared laughed as he opened the back door of the van and then turned back to Ryan. "Time to relocate. Hope you like the desert pretty boy."

Ryan felt Jared grabbing his bound feet and tried to fight in protest. But as Jared brought him to the open doors, Ryan found himself being fairly tossed to the cold ground. Jared kicked him hard in the gut, making his already tender body recoil in pain. Ryan just moaned into the gag but by the third brutal kick he felt his world starting to cave in on him.

"Well enough fun for now," Jared smiled as he grabbed Ryan by the arm and dragged him to the other van. He tossed Ryan inside and locked the doors while he went to move the other van. Ryan kicked at the back of the doors; trying to alert anyone to his attention. But much to his dismay, the area was empty – just as Jared had planned.

DARCY! HELP ME! His mind continued to yell in vain. He heard Jared coming back and once again was flung into a panic attack. He tried to roll around to see what was going on but Jared just placed the heavy dark blanket overtop him and then started up the van. Ryan tried to move himself away from the blanket in vain; he was trapped. He slumped back in captive defeat and just rested his strength. All he could do was hope for some chance; any chance to get free. But in his present condition he feared that wouldn't' come for some time.

XXXXXXXX

"Sarge he was weak and…" Darcy said as she handed her PDA to Horatio. "I thought it was you and…"

"Horatio, for anyone to fake my PDA signature it had to be someone with a very sophisticated system," Sarge told him as Frank finally joined them.

"Just like LA?" Tripp piped up.

"What do you mean LA?" Darcy asked quickly. "What is going on?" She demanded looking from Tripp to Horatio to Sarge.

"I was going to tell you lat…"

"Tell me now!" She snapped. "Who the hell kidnapped Ryan!" She shouted, drawing all eyes to her.

"Darce calm down," Sarge hushed. "We just found this today. We found a watcher on Ryan's account and the same IP address matched the email on gambling that was sent to you on Ryan. The odd thing was the address was from the Vice dept in LA but it was locked."

Darcy turned her back to them and started to pace. "Give me your phone," she demanded of Horatio. She snatched the phone and dialed the one person she prayed would be able to help her. "Hey H…" she said making both Calleigh and Eric look at Horatio in surprise.

"Darcy? Is that you?" Herbert Swartz, her LA Vice superior asked.

"H…I need to ask you something and I need you to be straight. I have a shadow from LA," she said taking the paper from Tripp's hands. "I need you to open a file and tell me what's going on…" her voice trailed off.

"Darcy what is this about? That code is above me…where did you get it?"

"I know…but now I need your help and short of getting on a plane and tracking it down myself I need you to do this for me. H, I trust you with my life. Now I need you to help save the life of someone I love."

"I…" Swartz started and then stopped. The torment in her voice was so real. "I'll do what I can. Get me the printout."

"Done," she said hanging up and handing Horatio back his phone. "What?" She asked a surprised Eric and Calleigh.

"It's uh…nothing," Eric smiled; both referring to the reference "H".

"We will find him Darcy. I know of Swartz's reputation. He's a good man," Sarge tried to comfort her.

"One of the best," Darcy agreed as Natalia arrived. "I know he'll come through…but in time to save Ryan?"

"We will find him," Horatio confirmed. "Darcy, go back to the lab with Natalia and look over those photo's from earlier this week. Maybe you'll see a face you know. Eric go back to Ryan's with Tripp and examine everything…I don't care if you have to pull apart the carpet and walls…we've missed something. This guy can't be _that_ good."

"Calleigh, finish up here and then head back to the lab. Jenkins will stay with you," Horatio directed.

Sarge walked out with Darcy and Natalia.

"Think this guy took Ryan to get back at Darcy?" Eric asked.

"Looks that way," Horatio replied.

"And what happens when Ryan runs out of time?" Calleigh continued.

"Then God help him…because none of us will be able."


	7. A Voice from the Grave

**Title: Redemption  
Chapter 7 – A Voice from the Grave**

Ryan continued in vain to pull against his tight bonds, but all he did was cut further bloody rivets into his soft flesh. His body swam with pain and his clothes clung to his sweaty frame; but all he could think about was escape.

"So we are going to drive a bit further and then we'll stop for a snack, does that sound good pretty boy?" Jared laughed as he asked Ryan's covered frame.

"I think I'll have myself a burger and fries…but you…well I have something special for you," he taunted. "Maybe a little snack like last nights. Did you enjoy that?"

NO! Ryan's panicked brain yelled at the thought of more drugs; especially on an empty stomach. He tried to mumble no, which only made Jared laugh harder.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy leaned against the window of the CSI Hummer in misery. "He didn't even get a chance to eat," she whispered in sorrow.

"We will find him," Natalia told her.

Darcy looked at her with an odd look; making Natalia's slight smile turn quickly to a frown. "What?" She asked in haste.

"Can't you see…I'm doomed to love," Darcy moaned. "Ryan was kidnapped by Vertigo and you and I had this same discussion."

"And we got him back didn't we?" She assured Darcy.

"At what cost?" She shot back, closing her eyes and turning away. "This is different."

"How?"

"Dimitri wanted to get back at Sarge and me…this guy…is using Ryan against me? But that doesn't…gosh I guess it's the same…" she stopped and let out a large sigh. "I wish I could go back to when things were simple."

Natalia had no comfort in return so only offered stony silence. They reached the CSI lab with sullen expressions and even darker outlooks.

"I'll meet you there," Darcy called out as she hurried to the Vice locker room. Sarge, who had just pulled in behind them noticed her heading in the opposite direction and decided to follow her.

Darcy walked into the dimly lit Vice locker room and slumped down on the bench seats. She knew she had to be strong in front of them all; mostly for Ryan's sake, but she had to just have a moment to herself to break down. She buried her head in her hands and started to cry. In a matter of minutes she felt a strong arm around her shoulders and she looked up to see her partner beside her.

"We'll find him," Sarge whispered as he pulled Darcy's head onto his shoulder so she could cry. "We will get him back alive Darcy. We will."

"Ryan…" she whispered in anguish. "Just hold on…"

XXXXXXXX

Ryan felt the van starting to slow down and knew more trouble was coming. He once again felt his heart rate start to rise and knew if Jared carried out his threat his body would once again face the cruel assault of a banned substance.

"Wakey wakey…" Jared mocked as he stopped the van in the shadows and turned back to Ryan; who was now lightly struggling under the heavy blanket. He pulled the blanket away and moved Ryan up to a sitting position against the side of the van wall. Ryan fidgeted on his bound hands but found no remorse.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm doing this…" Jared said reaching forward and yanking the gag free.

Ryan took a few gulps of fresh air before answering. "Had wondered…" he managed weakly.

"Darcy and I had a death pact…means we will be together until death. You…well you don't factor into our plan."

"She told me you died."

"I did and when those bricks fell on me I thought I was a goner…but it's hard to keep a good man down," he laughed.

"Good? She doesn't think that," Ryan tried.

"You know you are pretty brave to be talking to me like that in your condition."

"Good people don't force drugs and kidnap others for no reason," Ryan frowned.

"I HAVE REASON!" Jared shouted at him in anger. "And it's beyond your reason to understand mine."

"Where did you go all that time?" Ryan asked in a small voice.

"I know what you're doing science boy," Jared retorted. "Trying to keep this mundane conversation going in hopes I'll just tire of you and dump you someplace and get on my way…you don't get it do you," he said reaching for a bag.

Ryan looked at the bag that Jared fetched and felt himself starting to panic once again.

"The only reason you're here is well of course so that I can be the purveyor of your demise and to get Darcy to come to me. In no time she'll be getting a special message from me and…," he rambled on as he pulled out the needle and the small vial.

Ryan's mind drowned out Jared's lame words; it was only fixed on the terror that lay ahead.

"So in any case that's the plan…if you cared," Jared smiled as he looked at Ryan who now wore an expression of pure panic.

"This is for my own peace of mind," he snided as he moved in and stuffed the think cloth back into Ryan's mouth; gagging him once again.

Ryan tried to move away but was once again held fast by Jared's strong arm. Jared dragged him closer and before Ryan take another breath, he felt the needle puncture his neck and the drugs were forced all the way in.

"There…that wasn't so hard was it?" Jared laughed. "I might join you…but first…" he said as he moved in closer to Ryan. Ryan's mind had already taken him back into the tormented world of oblivion that he didn't even notice or feel when Jared untied his wrists and let them rest for a bit. Unfortunately for Ryan his relative freedom was short lived as Jared re-tied his wrists to one of the pipes overhead, trapping them up and away from his body; leaving him totally vulnerable.

Jared then took out another small bag and had something to eat before pushing the van back onto the back road – another step closer to his intended destination.

XXXXXXXX

"So what did we miss…" Eric mumbled as he and Tripp stood in Ryan's living room.

"So there was a fight upstairs?" Tripp asked quietly.

"Yeah but we chec…" Eric started as he slowly climbed the stairs, examining the carpet closely. He reached Ryan's bedroom. "Here is where everything went down the first time."

He dropped to his knees, pulled out the small powerful flashlight and started to carefully search the room. "Hit the lights…might be something we missed," Eric directed.

Tripp turned off the light and in a matter of minutes Eric's eyes rested on the one key piece of evidence they had overlooked the time before. "Got it!" He said reaching for the piece of broken glass with blood on it.

Tripp watched Eric extract the bloody glass and in no time they were speeding back to the lab to have the piece examined.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan's body turned and twisted against the ropes and the thick gag only served to enhance his torment as bile tried to come up but was forced back down; scorching his lungs on the way and further enflaming his weak stomach.

Dark and light circles formed each time he opened his watery eyes. His mind displayed tormented pictures of Jared beating him until he died; Darcy walking away with Jared in a white dress and the rest of the team laughing at him as he was arrested and thrown in the Vice jail.

HELP ME! Ryan's mind yelled in anguish as his body temperature continued to climb to dangerous levels. His tired brain kept telling his exhausted heart to keep beating; this man has a purpose and he can't die this way.

Ryan would sense another panic attack and then fall back into dark unconscious sleep.

Jared just looked at him and laughed; pity was gone and compassion had fled long ago. All that was left was twisted vengeance and hateful anger. The target of his aggression slowly dying before his eyes; and his mind just told him to laugh.

"You can fool yourself all you want science boy," Jared taunted meanly. "She'll never really love you. Maybe your memory…maybe that's about it. But in the end it won't really matter for either of you." With those sad words echoed he turned up the music and pushed the van further into the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy sat with Sarge in Tripp's office while Herbert Swartz on the speaker phone continued his search, telling them other happenings at the same time.

"How can we keep hitting brick walls?" Darcy complained.

"Darcy whoever this guy is knows a lot about how we work down here…trust me he's covered everything," Herbert told them.

"Well this someone is here now…any priors with travel arrangements?" She inquired.

"We already checked that. Some familiar names but no flags. Darcy whoever this guy is walked in from the shadows," Herbert's frustrated voice reverberated over the phone.

Darcy leaned back in her chair and looked at Sarge. "I have double checked all the names H sent me," she informed him. "Nothing that I need to be wary of."

"Maybe we got a new player. Maybe leftover dross from Vertigo or Archibald or even Meyers…all those deals were big and led by big mob guys. It was no secret that Horatio's team was involved. Maybe he saw you and Ryan and…" Sarge tried.

"But my role as lead was limited to the insiders. I mean I made the front page for one of them but…"

"Girl your face is always…"

"Yeah but only for press cov…look we are wasting time!" Darcy snapped. She looked at Sarge and frowned. "I'm falling apart," she admitted. "My mind wants to focus on this guy…whoever the hell he is but the other part of my mind is so worried about what Ryan is facing I can't think straight or even remember anything normal!"

"Okay just take a walk to the lab," Sarge directed. "Go and see that the other CSI's have found and take your mind off this. Tripp is back any time with Eric and we'll work with Swartz on…well anything we can find. Go look at the pictures that Horatio mentioned, remember?"

"Right…the pictures," she replied with a deep sigh. She pushed herself from the chair and walked out of the room; spying Eric and Tripp walking into the building.

"We found a piece of bloody glass at Ryan's," Eric informed her. Darcy offered a nod and followed after him while Tripp went and found Sarge.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan finally pulled himself back from his tormented sleep only to find himself bound in a new position. His feet were still bound together and he was still tightly gagged but each wrist was tied to a separate pole above his head. He noticed the van had stopped and Jared wasn't inside.

HELP ME! He tried in vain, thrashing about; testing the strength of his bonds. He pulled on his captive wrists and continued his useless yelling until his wrists bled and his lungs were raw.

HELP ME! He tried again; eliciting only sad whimpers into the thick gag. Ryan tried to twist his body around so that he was finally able to kick the side of the van. He didn't have much strength left, but adrenaline fueled his next actions. He continued to kick on the side of the van until he heard footsteps heading his way. In seconds the two back doors were pulled open and he was revealed.

"Yeah nice try science boy," Jared laughed. "You think you were that lucky?"

Ryan just mumbled into the gag and Jared finally yanked it free; just in time for Ryan to throw up whatever his stomach had to offer.

"Gross man but you're gonna have to sit in that…in fact since you did that without asking you can piss yourself for all I care!" Jared shouted angrily.

"Please…just stop," Ryan tried in a weak voice, his head now resting against the side of the van wall.

"Now if you behave I'll cuff your hands in front and let you rest a bit…but don't ask to be let go, untied or something else stupid! Because it won't work!" Jared shouted at Ryan.

"I…need water," Ryan gasped.

"Oh water…" Jared mocked as he pulled out a small water bottle from his black bag. Jared opened the small bottle and brought it to Ryan's lips. But before he would offer Ryan a sip he poured some into his lap. "There you go…lick it up!"

He put the top back on and climbed into the back beside Ryan. "Now you behave or I'll beat you…"

"I…I won't…I promise…" Ryan promised weakly. He felt Jared untie his wrists and then recapture them again in front with a set of police issue handcuffs.

Ryan simply fell on his side, breathing hard; his body still racing with a new surge of adrenaline. He eyed the water bottle and then looked up at Jared with a scared expression.

"Take it," Jared huffed as he slammed the back doors shut and headed for the front seat. "On the road again…" he started to hum as the van pulled back again onto the highway.

Ryan greedily took the bottle in his sweaty hands and cursed the fact he couldn't get it open fast enough. Finally it opened and he downed the first gulp so fast he brought it back up.

"Amateur," Jared laughed as Ryan coughed the water up all over himself.

Ryan offered a small curse and then tried again; this time actually allowing the cool liquid to get into his stomach. But he had learned from Darcy that after a hit you had to introduce nutritious liquids slowly so that the brain had time to tell the stomach it needed this. He put the lid back on and then held onto the small bottle with his cuffed hands for dear life.

"Darcy…" he uttered softly, as his eyes watered again. "Please help me."

XXXXXXXX

Darcy continued to slowly pace the outside of the CSI lab that Eric was working on and decided to go and help Natalia with the photographs.

"Eric?" Horatio asked as he watched Darcy enter Natalia's area.

"Nothing yet but…" Eric said as the computer beeped to life. "Well CODIS has…what on earth?"

"Eric what?"

"This is locked by Vice in LA…H, he's a cop," Eric suggested.

Horatio opened his phone and dialed Frank. "Are you still on with Swartz?"

"He's still running…"

"Tell him to trace file number J75940295…I'll wait."

XXXXXXXX

"Why didn't…you just…tell her…" Ryan tried.

"What? You want to know why? You don't know her at all do you…have you ever tried to get her to open up to you?"

"It's painful…" Ryan resigned.

"Her and I had a pact…till death…"

"Why not just be open?" Ryan tried again.

"Because she would have kicked my ass and then…said she was with you! That would never have been good enough for me! I'm not the kind of guy who can just walk away!" Jared shouted in anger.

"But if yo…"

"You know…I'm a man who likes silence. So unless you want me to gag you again…SHUT IT!" Jared yelled.

Ryan slumped down in defeat. There was no reason that Jared could give that would ever make sense or suffice. He closed his eyes and tried to reason in his tormented brain what really drove this man.

"Revenge right?"

"What's that science boy!" Jared snapped.

"You don't…want her back…not for love…it's for revenge," Ryan resigned.

"Boy you are good," Jared smiled. "She betrayed me. I never forgave her for that. Did she ever tell you the story of her Unforgiven tattoo? I mean the real story? Not the same crap she hands out about the guys she puts away. She's the Unforgiven! DARCY IS!" Jared stated in a loud voice. "And as long as she's still here and in love with you no less…I'll never be happy or free."

"But…"

"Again with the talking," Jared huffed. "I understand that you are dead man walking but at least try to spend your last few…"

"I don't want to die," Ryan whispered in torment.

"Not surprised," Jared laughed. "But you won't be alone. You see in my mind…when I say that Darcy and I will be together…I mean literally…in death!"

XXXXXXXX

Darcy rubbed her tired eyes as she continued to stare at the photo's on the wall before her. "What am I missing?" She asked; Jared's photo would be up in two frames. The next one clicked.

XXXXXXXX

"This…this is not possible," Herbert Swartz gasped over the phone; his gasp heard in LA and reverberating all the way to Miami.

"Talk to me Swartz," Horatio directed; as he was now by Sarge's side in Tripp's office.

"Well this file is…this can't be…oh my go…where…where did you get this blood sample?"

"Swartz whoever this guy is, has not only kidnapped one of my CSI's but he also has forced him drugs on two occasions. I don't care who you're protecting I…"

"No, Lieutenant Caine…it's not like that…the blood belongs to an LA Vice cop alright but…"

"But what…" Frank urged.

"He's a dead man. Jared Barns was engaged to Darcy Wilder and we watched him die over a year ago."

The room filled with silence as Horatio looked from Sarge to Frank and then back to the phone. "How is this possible?" Sarge finally broke the silence.

"It's not…" Swartz breathed. "Where's Darcy?"

XXXXXXXX

"See I don't expect a goody goody like yourself to understand," Jared started to ramble on.

Ryan's stomach however, was starting to rebel once again against the drugs in his system. He felt himself starting to lurch and was thankful the gag was out as he just let himself spew forth anything that wanted to be expelled.

"She won't either," Ryan managed weakly.

"A death pact between me and her still stands!" Jared shouted.

Ryan realized that with each minute that ticked slowly past that Jared Barns was driving himself further and further to the brink of human insanity.

"But you died," Ryan insisted. "Why not let me go," he moaned.

"Well you're a lot of fun and besides I don't like to party alone. But don't worry…in a matter of hours I'll let you go…right into permanent darkness."

Ryan lay his head back down and closed his eyes. He knew pulling against the cuffs would be useless and his wrists were still chewed into a bloody mess from pulling against them earlier. His only chance would be to try to formulate an escape plan when they stopped. Whenever that would be.

"Well you know we are far enough away that I think we'll check and see how Darcy's doing," Jared told Ryan as he pulled the van over to the side of the road. He hopped into the back and un-cuffed Ryan's wrists. But before he could tend to them, Jared flipped Ryan over and re-cuffed his wrists behind his back.

He turned Ryan over and went for the gag. "Just in case you get some ideas about calling for help," he laughed as he pulled the gag back between Ryan's lips and retied it tightly behind his head.

HELP ME! Ryan yelled again in vain, trying to kick at Jared or cause a commotion. He could hear cars passing and knew if he could make it seem like there was trouble in van, perhaps someone would stop. But after a few swift kicks to the gut he quickly stopped.

Jared got into the front, still looking at his captive in the back and dialed Darcy's number.

XXXXXXXX

The frame with Jared's face in the crowd finally flipped over and Darcy slowly turned around and felt her world come to a stop.

Horatio rounded the corner and spied Darcy a few feet way, Tripp and Sarge in tow.

"No…" she started, her eyes fixing themselves on the face of a man she watched die. "Not…possible…" she uttered as she turned and spied Horatio heading for her with a frown.

She started to shake her head; her hands and entire body following suit. Calleigh and Eric rounded the other corner and Natalia looked up from the other frames she was working on.

"This…" she said as her eyes started to water. "This is not…" she said as Horatio reached her and her Blackberry buzzed to life.

"He's alive," Horatio told her. Darcy shook her head no and reached for her Blackberry. She held up her trembling hand to her ear and answered.

"This…this is not…possi…"

"H…what's going on?" Eric asked quickly.

"Darcy…" Sarge started.

"He-hello…" she managed as she answered; a makeup darkened tear sliding down her already flushed face.

"Hey baby it's me…"

"_Jared_…" Darcy uttered before she succumbed to the darkness.


	8. Wrong usShall we not Avenge?

**Title: Redemption  
Chapter 8 – Wrong Us…Shall we not Avenge?**

**A/N: **for the purpose of this story driving distance isn't quite exact. So don't sue if they seem to travel as superspeed J just enjoy!

"Darce!" Sarge shouted at Horatio, who had caught Darcy as she fell.

"Who is this!" Horatio demanded as he took Darcy's Blackberry and talked to Jared.

"Who the hell is this!" Jared growled. "Put her on now or science boy buys it! NOW!"

"Keep him talking," Horatio told her as he handed Darcy's Blackberry back to her. Sarge helped her to a nearby bench, his arms holding her steady.

"Jared?" She asked; her voice quivering. The rest of the room could only stare at her in silence; the life of their friend and colleague resting on her next move.

"Hey baby it's me…" Jared smiled. "Miss me?"

"I watched you die," she uttered in a dead whisper.

"I know…but I did it for us. I have a placed already and…" Jared lied; watching Ryan starting to thrash about; straining against his bonds to no avail.

"Where is Ryan?" She asked quietly.

"But Darcy…"

"WERE IS RYAN!" She shouted in an angry trembling voice.

"You know I have been gone A YEAR AND ALL YOU ASK IS ABOUT HIM!" Jared shouted in anger, making everyone even quieter than before.

"Sorry…ho…where…what is this about?" She finally managed in a whole sentence.

"Okay so I know this is a bit of a surprise and I'm sure your boss or his boss or whoever is trying to trace this and so you know I won't let that happen. Here is my promise…Ryan lives until you meet me. I'll send instructions. If you don't follow them, he dies. Love you baby," Jared smiled as he hung up.

"NO!" Darcy shouted as her Blackberry went dead. But in a matter of seconds it buzzed to life again.

"Smile," Jared laughed as he took a picture of Ryan and emailed it to her.

"Jared!" Darcy said only to have a buzzing sound in her ear. She opened the photo of Ryan bound and gagged and felt her heart stop. His face was dirty and sweaty and she could tell Jared had hit him more than once.

"Ryan…" she whispered in torment as she gazed upon his tormented expression. She looked up at Horatio who didn't get the trace and mouthed _I'm sorry_.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said kneeling before her; the rest of the team closing in. "You know him…where will he take Ryan?"

"Horatio he…I watched him die," she managed in a hoarse whisper. "I saw…he took my place…I…I don't know…" she tried. "Sorry."

Horatio took her Blackberry and gave it to Sarge. "I know you have guys that can strip this down and put it back together faster than my team. We'll stay with Darcy. I want his calling area. Just get me an approximate."

"Done," Sarge huffed as he gave Darcy a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll get him partner…we'll save Ryan."

Darcy looked at Sarge in misery. "If a man is already dead and then comes back, what does he have to lose?"

"Everything," Horatio interrupted. Sarge pushed himself up, took the Blackberry and rushed away, Eric in tow.

"Horatio?" Calleigh asked softly.

"Frank get his picture from Swartz and broadcast it; TV only. I'm betting this guy didn't stay around and is probably on his way out of town. However, someone saw him…someone always sees something. We need a direction."

"I'm on it," Tripp said as he turned on his heel and left.

XXXXXXXX

"Well wasn't that nice," Jared smiled at Ryan's cross face. "Yeah sorry you couldn't say hi but…well maybe next time," he laughed. "NOT!"

Ryan offered a muffled curse as Jared started up the van once again and pushed towards his intended destination. Now the race was on. Jared was sure they were now working with the files in LA but thankfully he had paid them well over there; he was sure they wouldn't cave on him. He would be wrong.

He was also sure they'd find the original van but didn't care. He could swap vehicles a hundred times. He would reach this final resting spot long before they found him.

Ryan continued to try to work his feet free from the rope. The cuffs held him captive but if could at least get his feet free. He couldn't imagine the pain that Darcy would be feeling at knowing the man tearing her life apart was the one she once loved. He feared she'd never rebound. And with that tormented thought his mind took him once again into a panic attack and his body told him to concentrate on expelling the drugs instead of trying to escape.

Neither plan worked.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy pushed herself from the bench away from Calleigh and Natalia and stormed after Sarge; she needed answers and only Swartz could provide those.

"Darcy…"

"Leave me the hell alone!" She snapped at Calleigh. She felt remorse but knew she needed to find Ryan; she'd worry about making friends later.

"She didn't mean that," Eric told Calleigh in a soft tone.

"I know," Calleigh frowned as she turned back to Eric and Natalia. "I can't even imagine what she's going through right now."

"All the crap I went through with Nick doesn't even compare. At least he didn't come back," Natalia whispered.

"So what do we do know?" Calleigh questioned.

"Sadly all we can do is wait," Eric frowned. "Jared sent proof that he did kidnap Ryan so that frees our other two guys. Rick finally showed some sympathy when Horatio informed him of what happened but…what else can we do except offer support?"

"Pray?" Natalia offered. "Worked last time."

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell just happened H!" Darcy practically shouted into the speaker phone at her old boss, Herbert Swartz.

"Darcy I was there with you…I saw him buried just like you," Swartz tried.

"H, he knows our system here. He's had CSI training…which team did he buy off!"

"We think it was Gikas team. He worked the case and a few months after…well the funeral and we were going to finish the files and we found…well some anomalies."

"What kind?"

"Stuff we didn't think would matter seeing as the case was closed."

"Well it matters now!" Darcy stated loudly; drawing a few stares to her. "If we didn't bury Jared…who the hell is lying in that grave!"

"I'm on it," Swartz told her. "But it will take some time."

"Ryan doesn't have time!" Darcy snapped; feeling her blood pressure starting to rise higher than before.

Swartz hung up and put into immediate action the exhumation of the coffin of Jared Barnes. She hung up the phone and looked over at Sarge and Tripp who were working with their computer expert to take her Blackberry apart and try to find the signal Jared used to call her. Since each cell tower had its own unique signature it would at least give them a heading.

She watched Samuels near hear and knew she wasn't in the mood for another fight; at least not another internal one. "Don't start…I just snapped at Calleigh and…"

"I just wanted to say…"

"I told you so?" Darcy shot back.

"No…that I was sorry. Yeah I'd like you to leave him for me…but not this way," Samuels offered. "Sorry."

She stared at him in surprise but nodded her approval and went back to her computer screen. "Where are you going Jared?" She asked softly. "Where are you taking Ryan?"

XXXXXXXX

Ryan continued to work at his feet and after a few more failed vomit attacks felt himself needing to go. He started to yell into the gag; which at first only made Jared laugh more.

Finally Jared stopped the van and turned back to him with an angry glare. "What is your problem!" He shouted in anger.

Ryan looked at him nervously and then down.

"Oh…I see…gotta pee?" Jared laughed. "Well go there!"

Ryan closed his eyes and slumped his head back down in defeat. He looked back up with pleading eyes.

"Fine…besides I don't want this van smelling like your piss. The vomit is enough!" Jared huffed as he pulled the van into a sheltered area off the highway and stopped.

Ryan watched him head for him; open the back doors and then grab his bound feet and drag him out. He felt himself land on the hard earth with a thud. He mumbled into the gag, which thankfully made Jared yank it free.

"I really gotta go," he moaned.

"Fine!" Jared said as he grabbed a knife and cut the ropes that bound is feet together. Finally having sensation back in his legs allowed him to flex his feet and legs; trying to get some feeling back into them.

"Don't get use to it," Jared told him as he hauled Ryan to his feet. As his legs were still so shaky he just fell to his knees in an exhausted heap. "Man are you pathetic or what!" Jared laughed.

"You did this to me," Ryan said softly.

"Get up!" Jared demanded.

Ryan tried, but again his knees buckled and he fell back down; this time on his side.

"Fine I'll help you!" Jared laughed as he pulled Ryan up and marched him over to a tree. "Go!"

"My hands?" Ryan asked weakly.

"Yeah right," Jared smiled. "Nice try. Need some help?"

"No…" Ryan replied in haste.

Jared just laughed as he moved in. Ryan closed his eyes and felt his heart racing once again as Jared yanked his pants down and he felt the cool night air attacking his exposed lower half. "Trust me man I ain't gettin' off on this so don't worry about this gettin' around."

Ryan finally relieved himself and the felt some strength coming back into his legs as they started to slowly walk back to the van. Ryan heard a vehicle in the distance, heading their way. Ryan wasted no time in pulling free from Jared's grasp and running in the direction of the sound.

"Hey!" Jared shouted as he started to run after him.

"HELP ME!" Ryan started to shout as he ran as fast as he could; which in his present condition wasn't that fast.

"HELP…SOMEONE HELP ME!" He continued to shout in vain.

Jared finally lunged at Ryan and both slammed into the hard ground in a jumble of arms and legs. "What the hell!" Jared shouted as he rushed for Ryan.

"HE…"Ryan started only to have Jared clamp his hand over his sweaty mouth; keeping him quiet. Jared held Ryan close until they heard it finally drive away from them.

"You know you are really trying my already waning patience!" Jared shouted as he pushed himself up and left Ryan panting hard on the ground. He kicked him in the stomach again; making Ryan's body instantly coil in pain and his eyes water once more.

"Sorry…" Ryan pleaded. "I just…"

"Whatever," Jared huffed as he grabbed a handful of hair, yanked Ryan to his feet and started to pull him for the van.

Ryan threw up some more water onto his chest but when they reached the van Jared fairly threw him into the back; giving Ryan more bruises on top of the ones he already had collected from his captor.

"Now if you promise to be a good little boy I won't gag you! But give me a peep of trouble and that's it!"

Ryan only nodded his head in compliance and slumped down in defeated silence. His whole body was still shaking from the adrenaline rush he received when he tried to escape. The humiliating experience of Jared helping him pee would forever be burned into his nightmare reel and once they started to move again the thought of his eventual demise at Jared's hands started to weigh heavily on his already tormented mind.

_Darcy_, he thought inside. _Please help me. I will hold on until you find me…but please hurry._

XXXXXXXX

Darcy felt fatigue starting to settle upon her as it had almost been 24 hours since she last slept; but with no leads on Ryan's whereabouts sleep was the last thing she told herself to do.

She got up and nervously paced the area behind Tripp's office. But she knew that Jared was on the move. He wouldn't still be there and every second that ticked slowly past meant one more second closer to Ryan's death. If that happened, her life would cease to exist. She had to act.

But before she could make another move her desk phone rang.

"Hey baby," Jared smiled.

"Why are you doing this!" She hissed.

"You made me suffer and now I…"

"How did I…"

"You moved on without me! Now I will make you pay by making you move on without Ryan!"

"Jared please don't…"

"This ends where it began for me baby," he said hanging up.

"Damn it!" Darcy cursed as she hung up the phone in misery.

Darcy knew Jared well enough to know that he would want to finish this off and ultimately end Ryan's life where his did – in LA. 5324 Maple to be exact.

She quickly pulled up the American Airlines website and booked herself a ticket. "Sorry…" she whispered to Sarge as she quietly pushed herself up and rushed out of the room. She hailed a nearby cab and was heading for the airport.

She leaned back on the seat and closed her eyes. Ryan, her mind called. Just hang on. I'm coming.

XXXXXXXX

Jared's mind however, was also formulating another plan. He knew that Darcy would figure out where that was and probably hop a plane and be waiting for him. He needed to meet her with an ACE still up his sleeve – Ryan hidden in a place no one would know where to look for him.

"Change of plans pretty boy," Jared called back. "I think we are going to make a pit stop and find a new resting place for you."

Ryan's mind swam with new terror at the thought that he would never see Darcy again.

"Please don't…" Ryan begged sadly.

"Well I won't kill you just yet if that's what you're asking…but after your _next _ordeal…you might be begging for death," Jared laughed as he prepared to put into action his new plan.

He knew he had to dump Ryan someplace that would be safe from the prying eyes and internet of the Federal Authorities. There was only one place that he could leave Ryan and ensure Ryan would be kept captive and away from people that could help him and also away from any chance of escape until Jared needed to get rid of him permanently.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio walked into the police area and didn't spy Darcy among his team. He surmised that she was with Natalia looking at the rest of the photographs for any accomplice that might be helping Jared.

"Horatio," Frank said getting up. "We were just about to come and find you. We got a cell signal from Tallahassee."

"Tallahassee?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah he's taking Ryan out of state," Sarge huffed.

"Darcy knows this guy…we need her," Horatio said firmly. "Call the Feds…I think he's going back to LA?"

"It would take…"

"About 27 hours to LA if he drove straight, which I think he'll do," Horatio informed them. "Eric, go and find Darcy, we need her insights."

"Right," Eric said leaving the room in a hurry. He rushed down to the lab and spied Calleigh and Natalia alone. "Is Darcy here?"

"Haven't seen her," Natalia told him.

"What?"

"Eric what's wrong?" Calleigh asked quickly.

"Jared called from around Tallahassee. Horatio thinks Jared is taking Ryan towards LA."

"Makes sense," Calleigh said following after him to Horatio. "That's where this all started for them."

"Yeah and I guess it's where Jared wants it to end as well…for her and Ryan," he huffed as they reached the others. "She's not here H."

"What do you mean?" He asked going to for the overhead speaker. After two pages he realized she was gone.

"Where the hell…" Sarge growled as he picked up the phone and dialed her spare cell. "Only I have this number…trust me he didn…Darce! Where the hell are you!"

"Sarge don't do this," Darcy protested as she rushed into the airport. "I started this and now I have to end this."

"Jared called from near Tallahassee Darce you can't…" Sarge started as he got up and headed for a nearby window; the rest of the team waiting on his every word.

"Sarge you don't know Jared," Darcy half whispered into phone as she rushed for the ticket counter. "There is no way he's going to let Ryan live unless…"

"Unless you give your life. Do you think Ryan wants you to die for…"

"Sarge I have no choice."

"Don't do this!" Sarge said angrily.

"I'm sorry," she told him in misery.

"Darcy your death…"

"Sarge I have no choice. Ryan and I were…we were doomed."

"Darce you can't do this alone. Are you going to LA?"

"Sarge don't come after me," Darcy huffed. "I have to finish this. Ryan won't die because of me."

"Darce don't do this…I beg…"

"Tell the team it was fun and give Maria and the girls a kiss for me."

"Don't do this…"

"Take care of yourself."

"DON'T DO THIS!" Sarge shouted into the phone.

"Goodbye Sarge."

"NO!" Sarge shouted as he took his phone and hurled it across the room; smashing it into pieces.

He turned back to the team, offered a curse and stormed out of the building.

"She's not coming back is she?" Natalia dared to ask.

"No," Tripp finished.

"She's going to give her life for Ryan's isn't she?" Calleigh questioned.

"Yes," Tripp replied.

"That's not going to happen," Horatio said firmly. "I won't lose a team member…any team member…not on my watch."

"What's your plan?" Eric asked quickly.

Horatio turned to them with a worried expression. "Jared Barnes isn't the only one who can set a trap. Here's what we'll do…"

XXXXXXXX

Darcy boarded her direct flight to LA; her mind a mix of painful emotions. She couldn't imagine what Ryan was enduring because of Jared. She closed her eyes as the plane took off and tried to picture happier times when she and Ryan first met and they were just getting to know each other.

But at the beginning of the week Ryan had told her he loved her; suddenly she didn't want to go back to the beginning; she liked the fact they were in love. She liked the fact that at the end of the day she had an amazing man to spend the night with. Now she feared she'd never be able to hold him again.

"Ryan…I'm so sorry."

XXXXXXXX

Ryan finally felt fatigue starting to settle upon him and although he wanted to fight it he knew he had to get some semblance of sleep; to gain back whatever little bit of energy his body would offer. Offering Darcy one last call he fell into darkness and tried to get some sleep.

Jared looked back at Ryan's limp body and surmised he was asleep. He waited for about half hour to ensure Ryan was asleep before picking up the phone once again.

"Todd," Jared spoke in a low tone into the phone.

"Hey man what's up?" Todd answered with a smile.

"Remember Plan D we talked about?"

"You found her?" Todd asked in shock. "How the hell is she?"

"Even better than when I left her…she cut her hair and…damn she looks good. Like a white tanned Rihanna."

"Nice!" Todd smiled. "But you only said you'd call if…"

"That's right…and I have him here…all ready for you."

"How long man? How long do I gotta keep him?"

"Trust me he won't give you any trouble. Still have the special room?" Jared asked.

"All ready."

"Good," Jared smiled as he looked back at Ryan. "His name is Ryan and I think you are really going to like him."

"Can't wait," Todd answered happily. "When do you arrive?"

"Tomorrow. See you then."

Jared hung up the phone and turned back to Ryan who was lightly stirring in his sleep. "Rest now science boy…because when we stop, hell will be nothing compared to what Todd will put you through."

His evil laughter filled the van and the rest of the dark night air surrounding them.


	9. The Bates Motel!

**Title: Revenge & Redemption  
Chapter 9 – The Bates Motel **

**A/N:** THanks for the reviews so far and glad you are liking the story. A few chappies to go in this one. Hope you like the thrill ride. Enjoy!

"Horatio we got a hit off that TV ad," Tripp said rushing up to the lead CSI. "Some guy from Ozzie's truck rental says he sold a guy who looks like Jared bought a van a few days ago, paid cash."

"So that means he's already got another van," Horatio frowned as he looked at Sarge. "We need help…"

"My jurisdiction is local…sorry," Sarge huffed.

"I can help…Horatio?" Natalia piped up. "I think I can help with the Federal stuff."

"Let's get on it."

XXXXXXXX

Swartz watched as the exhumed corpse of who they thought was Jared Barnes was finally dug up, cleaned off and was on its way to the Medical Examiner to determine who they had buried.

"Nick," Herbert Swartz smiled as his seasoned friend.

"I got your call…are you serious? I signed the death certificate for Jared Barnes myself," Senior LA Coroner Dr. Nick Van Alten frowned.

"Yeah well I watched him die…in Darcy's place no less," Swartz frowned. "She's on her way here right now."

"Back sooner than we thought?" Nick smiled. "Think she'll stay?"

"Not if Ryan Wolfe lives," Swartz informed. "And in this case…I would give everything I have to ensure that boy lives."

"Lives? You know better than anyone Jared's track record with Darcy's loves. None of them lived."

"I know…I doubt we'll get to Ryan before he's…let's just focus on this…"

"Right."

XXXXXXXX

"Got it!" Eric shouted over the din. "They found the van that Jared bought. It's parked at…" his voice trailed off as the team rushed out of the building and headed for the CSI Hummers. Eric and Calleigh in one and Tripp and Natalia in the other.

Horatio and Sarge stayed behind to formulate another plan. "I need to get to LA," Horatio told him.

"She won't let you help her," Sarge frowned. "That's always been her style."

"Then I…" Horatio said as he turned to leave.

"No Caine, you don't get it!" Sarge called; making Horatio turned around to face him. "She has her old team now; she's back on her old turf. She told me if she ever went back we…and I mean all of us…aren't welcome."

"I don't care if I'm not welcome, Ryan is my CSI," Horatio insisted. "I'm going to LA. Make it happen!"

"I'm on it," Sarge called out as he started to make the travel arrangements for Horatio. Horatio called Frank and Eric and told them his plan and then he too was at the airport and in the air; a few hours behind Darcy. Then he called Herbert Swartz and told him he was coming; but to keep it a secret from Darcy. He wasn't about to give up on them now.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy's mind continued to flash between images of her rough relationship with Jared and her tender one with Ryan. Ryan's smiling handsome face always won out in the end; leaving her with happy memories. She remembered their first meeting in the bar and how she couldn't imagine why such a great guy was alone; thankful in the end he picked her. She saw them cheering at the motor-cross games; trying to go fishing for the first time and other small daily activities that drew them closer togeher. Sadly they quickly faded each time she pulled herself from her sleepy stupor and she remembered why she was heading back to LA; it wasn't so her and Ryan could spend some time on vacation together; it was a race against time to save his life.

"Just hold on Ryan…I will find you..." she uttered in sorrow. She knew they'd be landing in an hour and immediately felt her heart start to beat faster. _I'll best you Jared…I swear I will._

The plane touched down at LAX and as Swartz finally got the DNA results in his hands, Darcy was standing in the doorway.

"Darcy," the older man smiled as she rushed to him and gave him a hug. "Welcome back."

"Well?"

"It's not Jared," Swartz frowned. "Some John Doe. I guess this case isn't closed."

"Okay then…let's get to work."

XXXXXXXX

"Natalia…get your friend at the FBI to start a classified search on Jared," Horatio directed over the phone as he waited for the plane to take off. "I want you to find anything…anything at all that might deal us a surprise with this guy. Find out anything…friends…hideouts…anything."

"Right," Natalia replied. "Frank, I gotta head back to the lab," she called out as she got one of the uniformed officers to take her back to Sarge.

XXXXXXXX

Eric and Calleigh reached the van that Jared first kidnapped Ryan in. "I'm betting we won't find anything," Eric frowned.

"You mean because he wiped down Ryan's place so well? But don't forget you did find that bloody glass that led us to him," Calleigh reminded him. "We'll find him," she told Eric.

They worked well into the night and it was almost getting light before they called knew it was time to give up. Sadly they weren't able to find anything that would help them. Eric found DNA samples that matched Jared and Ryan; but those weren't in question. Direction was – and that they didn't find.

"Back to square one?" Eric huffed as he said beside Calleigh later that night; just resting in the waiting area; too wound up to go home.

"Unless Natalia or Horatio can find something else," Calleigh sighed as she snuggled up beside him; his arm draped around her shoulder, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes. "I guess the weekend foursome is off."

And with those sad words silence engulfed them and took them into the rest night.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan slowly woke to the smell of greasy breakfast food and felt his stomach lurch.

"Morning sunshine," Jared smiled as he finished stuffing an Egg McMuffin down his throat. "Hungry?"

Ryan twisted himself around until he was once again seated against the side of the van. Every inch of his body was wracked with pain and ached every time he would move – well anything.

"Yes," Ryan answered in a weak tone. "Wh-where are we?" He mumbled.

"A little closer to naught," Jared laughed making Ryan just roll his eyes and lightly cough. "Well I do need you to stay alive…at least for a little bit longer."

Ryan didn't answer; anything he told Jared would just feed his hatred towards the CSI and Ryan couldn't take that chance. He needed to be smart and patient and wait for his time to try to make another move to escape. Sadly he had no idea what horror was waiting for him.

"Now…" Jared said loudly as he pushed himself out of the front seat and walked up to Ryan. He bent down, grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Ryan's head to him. "Listen very carefully…I am going to untie your wrists and tie them in front so you can eat…if you utter a resistance in any way I will make you very sorry. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He finished with a shout.

"Y-yes," Ryan managed. He was so relieved that Jared was freeing his wrists but was too afraid of another beating to attempt an escape. In truth with the doors locked he would have no where to go. So when his arms were free he simply rubbed his wrists; rubbing off the dried blood and skin before Jared grabbed more rope and started to bind them together again – tightly.

"Ouch…that…" Ryan started with a wince.

"Is that a peep!" Jared huffed as he finished binding Ryan's hands together once again.

"Uh…no…no it wasn't…" Ryan gulped.

"Good thing!" Jared snapped as he turned and headed back into the front. He tossed Ryan the McDonald's bag which Ryan greedily ripped open.

Ryan didn't care that the Egg McMuffin was cold and the orange juice warm; his stomach needed food and this was a feast fit for a king as far as he was concerned. He knew he shouldn't rush his meal and he didn't. So he just tried to eat slow and calm his churning stomach. In a few minutes, breakfast was over and they were once again on the road. It was starting to get sunny and he could only imagine what the day's events would bring.

"So we have to make a little detour," Jared informed Ryan.

"Miami?" Ryan tried.

Jared just laughed and Ryan knew that wasn't about to happen. "Try the Bates Motel."

Ryan just leaned his head back on the van and closed his eyes. _Great,_ his sighed inwardly. I don't even want to know.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you really think he'll show up there Darcy?" Swartz asked as they sat around the Vice meeting table that same morning.

"That's where it all started," Darcy replied. "I hate this waiting…I just need…" she started as her second phone beeped.

"Morning baby," Jared smiled.

"Where are you?" Darcy asked wearily.

"You sound tired…you need to take better care of yourself," Jared smiled. "Say hi to Ryan!"

"Ryan?" Darcy asked in a panic; sitting bolt upright in her chair.

"RYAN SAY HI!" Jared shouted to Ryan.

"DARCY!" Ryan shouted.

"RYAN!" Darcy shouted back, hearing his voice. But it was short lived, as Jared started talking again. "Where is he you bastard!"

"My my such language for a lady," Jared smiled. "I'm guessing that you're already in LA? Am I right?"

"Jared let Ryan go and I'll meet you…"

"Oh you and I are going to meet alright," Jared snapped; his anger quickly rising. "But when _I'm _ready! I'm betting you're going to go back to where you thought I died! Well you're wrong. But don't worry it will be special - for both of us. You'll get directions soon! Bye!"

"NO!" Darcy shouted as the phone went dead. She hung up, closed her eyes and pressed the phone to her face. "H, I lost him," she lightly cried as she slumped back down in her chair in defeat. "I lost Ryan."

"Well _I'm_ not giving up on Ryan that fast," Horatio said walking into the room.

Darcy looked at him in shock and then at Swartz in anger. "But you…"

"Darcy he called me after you left. We need help and Ryan is his CSI," Swartz rushed. "Besides…Horatio doesn't want you to die either just because…"

"Neither of you get it do you!" Darcy huffed as she pushed herself up and stood to face them both. "Jared doesn't care about Ryan. He's not your usual kidnapper waiting for a ransom. He wants me and he wants me dead…if I…"

"When you are dead so is Ryan," Horatio countered. "I'm not going to take that chance. Are you? Do you really want that?"

"No," she finally admitted in defeat as she headed for the coffee room.

"She'll calm down and be fine. Horatio Caine right? Herbert Swartz, welcome to LA."

"Good to be here Herbert," Horatio smiled. "H, huh…sounds about right," he smiled. "So who was in the grave?"

"A John Doe…just some drifter that Jared must have picked up and…now remember we know he paid the team here. Andre Gikas. But we got them…Jared didn't know because well the files were sealed and we thought he was dead."

"Are you sure? No one was able to access them?"

"What are you thinking Horatio?" Swartz asked. "Think one of us is still helping him?"

"Maybe. But I think he has help and I don't think it will be conventional means. Who helped plan his death and subsequent rebirth?" Horatio asked.

"I don't have that kind of clearance…sorry," Swartz told him.

"I do," Horatio smiled as he opened his phone. "Natalia what did you find?"

XXXXXXXX

After what seemed like a tormented eternity, Ryan felt the van starting to slow and finally come to a final stop. His heart started to immediately beat faster and he felt another panic attack starting to cover him. Jared stopped the van, hopped in the backseat and opened the two back doors.

Ryan squinted into the bright sunshine and then stared in horror as a large scruffy man started to walk in his direction.

"Welcome Jared my boy," Todd smiled.

"Hey Todd. I brought you a gift," Jared smiled as he grabbed Ryan by the arm and dragged him to the edge of the van. Ryan's hands grabbed for anything he could find to keep himself from being offered to the strange man. It didn't work.

"Ohh nice and young too," Todd said, eyeing Ryan up and down.

Ryan tried to pull away which only elicited laughs from both men.

"Ryan, don't be shy," Jared laughed as he dragged him all the way out of the van and fairly dumped him on the sandy ground.

"Got a bit of spark to him huh," Todd said as he went and stood before Ryan. Ryan looked up in fear and tried to pull himself back; away from the two men. "Well don't be shy boy," Todd told Ryan as he grabbed his arm and pulled him to a standing position. "You and I are going to be spending some quality time together," he said slapping Ryan on the back.

_What! _His mind yelled in horror. He thought that he would end up in LA and there would be a showdown between Jared and Darcy; Darcy would win and they would…well ride off into the sunset together. Now, Jared was leaving me here? What on earth! His heart started to panic even more at the thought of what he would have to endure at this strange man's hands. This can't be happening.

Ryan looked at Jared with a frown. "That's right science boy. You and Todd are going to become real good friends. Darcy and I are going to have showdown…I'm sure that's what you'll ask next right?" He asked moving in closer. "But after I kill her…I'll come back here and finish you off."

"Why can't you just let her live?" Ryan asked weakly.

"You don't get it do you!" Jared started angrily. "She made me a promise…till death. I died…now it's her turn!"

"But me…"

"Yeah that's right…she's going to die, thinking she's going to kill me for killing you. However, when I bring back her blood you'll see that she died in vain and then it will be your turn! And I will win."

"You'll be alone," Ryan stated simply.

"I don't care," Jared smiled. "As long as I win. That's all I ever really cared about!"

Ryan's anger got the best of him and he wasted no time in lowering his shoulder and rammed into Jared's stomach, sending them both crashing to the ground. However, Todd's large, powerful arm just reached in, grabed his shirt collar and pulled Ryan back. His bound hands could do nothing more but hang on for the ride.

Jared just coughed but stood up and spat on Ryan. Todd pulled Ryan back and held him fast as Jared got into the van and started to pull away.

"COME BACK!" Ryan shouted in horror only to be yanked back by Todd. Ryan struggled in vain as Todd started to drag him toward the run down house. "She'll best you!"

"I'll kill her and then you!" Jared shot back.

"HELP ME!" Ryan shouted; only to hear Todd laugh. "Someone..."

"Nice try boy, no one around here but us. So don't worry, cuz no one is gonna see you…ever again!"

"Hel…" Ryan started only to be dragged into the run down house and door slammed shut and locked, taking him away from the world once again.

Ryan used every once of his rapidly depleting adrenalin to try to break free of the large man dragging him further into the quiet house.

"Quitch yer strugglin'" Todd laughed as he tried to pry Ryan's hands from the doorframe.

"HELP!" Ryan shouted in vain.

"No one around for miles science boy," Todd laughed as he finally managed to yank Ryan free of the beam and get him into the darkened house. He fairly threw Ryan to the floor and Ryan lay in a sweaty heap; out of breath and out of energy.

"Please…don't do this," Ryan begged in frustration. "You don't have…"

"LISTEN!" Todd shouted, making Ryan stop and look up in fear. "Jared is my friend…always has been always will. YOU ARE NOT! You are here because he needs to settle a score. So your winy pleas are falling on deaf ears!"

"But he kidna…"

"Kidnapped you? So? I don't care and it doesn't bother me," Todd smiled. "And now you're mine. So shut up!"

Ryan just looked at the evil glare in the eyes of the man before him and gulped down hard. What does he have in mind? Ryan's mind raced with terrible images at the hand of his captor.

"You know you are nice and fresh looking," Todd said bending down to Ryan and touching his leg. _I think I'll just toy with the young man for a bit_, Todd laughed inside. _Keep his fear of me strong_. "Maybe you have something else you can offer," he said as his hand rose higher on Ryan's trembling leg.

Ryan tried to pull himself away but was trapped by the wall. "Please don't…" he begged again.

"I like it when you beg me," Todd laughed as he stood up. "But enough fun for now…we'll save that for later. Well you smell like food so I am guessing Jared let you have the breakfast of champions, so I won't bother. Would you like to see your new home?"

"Room?"

"Home!" Todd snapped as he pulled open the basement door. He yanked Ryan to his feet and pushed him towards the open door; a dank odor issuing forth from Ryan's would be tomb.

Ryan tried to pull away but with his strength virtually gone it was one sided battle. "Hope you aren't afraid of the dark!" Todd laughed as he pushed Ryan down the stairs. Ryan's already battered body rolled down the stairs and he landed in a panting heap on the dirty floor; Todd's heavy footsteps following after him. Ryan scrambled to his knees and tried to make a run for – well anything to help him escape but Todd just grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards another darkened room.

"Don't...do this..." Ryan tried.

Todd pushed Ryan into the dimly lit room and sealed the door shut; leaving only a small 20 watt light bulb in the corner for light and a narrow barred window in the door to the outside word. He was trapped once again.

"Please dont..."

"DON'T DO THIS!" Ryan shouted in vain as he staggered to set to his feet and rush to the door. He grabbed at the bars with his bound wrists and tried to look around. Todd's face came back in front; making Ryan cry out and jump back.

"Now I have a few things to do…if you behave I might consider making us something for supper. So for the next bit just settle in and DON'T YELL! If you do start making a fuss I have a few toys I'm sure I can entertain myself with at your EXPENSE!"

Ryan offered only a meek okay in return and turned back in sad defeat. He was free of Jared's grip but feared this now even more. He knew Jared was going to face Darcy and that if she believed it when Jared said that he killed Ryan; he feared she'd give up her life to take Jared out at all costs. Ryan leaned against the cold stone wall, slumped to the ground in defeat and buried his head in his bound hands. "Darcy…please don't give up on me…please believe I'm still alive. Please don't listen to Jared...you have to believe...in us..."

He offered a silent prayer, but in the darkened basement...sadly nothing heard…_but something saw_.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy leaned against the Vice wall, willing her phone to ring. She eyed Swartz walking up to her and offered a meek smile.

"When is the last time you slept?" He asked kindly.

"Last year," she smiled back.

"You know…" Swartz started as he leaned against the wall beside her; neither knowing that Horatio was standing on the other side of the wall listening. "You weren't this obsessed…I mean you were concerned with the others but…but not like this. You must really l…"

"Love Ryan? I do love him. I really do," she finished. "Didn't think it was possible for me did you?"

"I didn't mean…"

"Well I didn't, so you wouldn't be the first," she lightly laughed. "And you're right…Ryan is different…that's why I need to stop Jared at any cost."

"You're life? You finally have a chance for happiness and you want to throw it away…"

"No…no I don't want to throw away but…H, you know the condition of Larry when he was found," her voice trailed off. "If Ryan has sustained that kind of beating then…"

"Darcy…"

"H, I have to do this. That's why I came here…one way ticket. I'm not planning to go back. I feel inside that Ryan is still alive; but that's what Jared wants. He wants Ryan to watch both of us die. But part of me thinks he has already killed Ryan and this will be a death match."

"And if you die in vain? If Ryan is alive and you miscalculated?"

"Then…then it wasn't meant to be," she closed her eyes in sorrow.

"You don't believe in fate…remember you need to be in control of your own destiny?"

"That's it…I'm not, Jared is in control. He has Ryan right now and…H...Ryan was my future. That's what I lost control of..." she started as her cell phone rang. She looked down at the number in misery as Horatio entered the room.

"Where is he?" She asked Jared.

"You know that line is getting old!" Jared snapped. "I want…"

"I don't give a damn what you want. Where is he! Let me talk to him!" Darcy demanded; her temper getting the best of her until Horatio touched her arm, making her calm down. "Jared…RYAN!"

"Here is the plan…you'll get an email shortly. Bye for now."

"NO WAIT!" She shouted in vain as her phone died. She looked up at the two H's in sorrow. "I'll be getting instructions shortly."

"I'm coming too," Horatio insisted. "He doesn't know me and you need someone to watch your back. I won't take no for an answer either."

"Stubborn! You sure you two aren't related?" She lightly smiled.

"Goes with the **H** title," Horatio smiled back. "Here's my plan…"

XXXXXXXX

After about half hour of just sitting and listening, Ryan finally opened his eyes and started to uncurl himself from his little heap in the corner. His body was so tired but he now feared sleep more than anything. What does he have in mind for me? What toys? Was he joking? Just trying to see what I'd say? His mind raced with further terrible thoughts and his body still continued to lightly shake. He needed a bath and a shave but that was the furthest thing he'd ask for. He couldn't imagine stripping naked or…the thought made him want to vomit and so he quickly pushed it aside and decided to get to know his new home. He needed, more than anything, to find a way out.

But just as he stood up and took a step for the door he heard a faint footstep and a small cough. "W-who's there?" He asked in a scared whisper. He headed for the door and peered outside only to see no one around. "Someone there?" He asked in fear.

Then before he could take another breath, a small person that looked like a child scampered up the stairs and slammed the door shut; sealing Ryan in the dark. Great! _Cousin it_! His mind yelled. He thought about yelling but knew if he did that guy Todd would make good on his threat. His eyes darted around the dimly lit area and finally rested on some old rusted machinery in the corner. "What the hell does this guy do?" Ryan wondered in vain. He knew Darcy would be formulating a plan and wished more than anything that he could warn her somehow that Jared already had the upper hand but knew his warning would never come to fruition. His mind then turned to his bound hands and he knew that he needed to try to get free and so set about trying to loosen them with his teeth. After working up a mild sweat he heard loud angry footsteps heading towards the basement door. Soon it was open and his captor was once again heading for him.

"Oh Ryan…_play time_," Todd called out, making Ryan step back from the door in a hurry. He headed into the darkest part of the room and crouched down in the corner; praying it was just a joke and Todd was downstairs for something other than to hurt him.

Todd peered into the small jail that Ryan was captive in and frowned. "Where you at boy?" He asked angrily as he finally spied Ryan in the corner. He flipped on a light switch that was outside and away from Ryan's reach; bathing him in eerie fluorescent light. "Ah there you are."

"Please dont..." Ryan begged in torment.

"You know when Jared brought you in you were…well kinda messy…kinda smell...want a bath?" Todd smiled.

"No…" Ryan answered in a panic. Oh god no…his mind yelled in a panic. NO…PLEASE NO!

"Well I think so…otherwise you'll attract the rats. And I hate rats. I like to keep this place clean," Todd laughed as he fumbled with the keys; making Ryan's heart race near dangerous speeds. Todd pulled the door open and stood inside. _This should be fun, _Todd laughed inside. _It's so easy to mess with this guys head._

"Ready to get naked for me?"

Ryan looked at the object in Todd's hand and felt himself fall into darkness.

"Wimp," Todd just laughed as he moved in.


	10. Fade to Black

**Title: Revenge & Redemption  
Chapter 10 – Fade to Black **

**A/N:** note…I don't write death fics so if I put everyone through hell…there is always a happy ending for the good guys

* * *

"I hate the waiting," Eric mentioned to Calleigh as they sat in Sarge's office later that same day.

"I hate the not knowing," Tripp mumbled.

"I hate the wondering…" Natalia added.

Sarge just looked at all of them and frowned. "I guess you guys have nothing else to occupy your time with?" He asked in a soft tone; not wanting to offend anyone.

"Well we do but…" Tripp started.

"Might help to…right," Sarge finished when no one made a move to leave.

"We can't focus on anything else right now," Calleigh told him.

"Trust me I want her back just as bad as you want Ryan back," Sarge informed them. "Fresh coffee on in there…" he pointed to the Vice coffee room.

Everyone eyed the room but didn't move.

"This…is going to be a long day," Sarge huffed as he went back to his case work. But much like the CSI team around him, his mind wasn't anywhere near the case; it was in LA.

XXXXXXXX

"GOT THEM!" Darcy yelled out to Horatio and Swartz from her makeshift desk. She sent the instructions via email so they could be put up on the overhead so they could all see and formulate their next plan.

_Darcy,_

_Meet me – one hour – 123 Lenson street – come alone – I KNOW ALL THE TEAM_

"Well he doesn't know me…" Horatio said writing down the address. "What is this place?"

"I don't…I don't get it?" Darcy frowned. "I thought for sure it would be…"

"The place you thought he died?" Swartz finished. "So did I," he added when Darcy nodded yes.

"What is this place?"

"It's…no where…it's nothing…" she uttered in a confused tone. "Why take Ryan to a place that…that has no meaning?"

"Because Ryan has no meaning…to Jared at least," Horatio piped up. "He can't take him to a place where you two have been because there is no value in your death there. Ryan is nothing and now you…"

"Are nothing?" Darcy finished weakly. "There is nothing there but old houses and…"

"An hour will give him time to rig…" Swartz started.

"If he hasn't already," Horatio finished. "This guy is smart. I'm betting something is already set up. Force his hand."

"But if he kil…"

"He can't kill Ryan because he needs you to be there to see it," Swartz agreed.

"But if I get him to come to a place I suggest then he'll think it's a trap," Darcy frowned. "Either way…I have to go."

"I'm going first," Horatio stated firmly as he got one of the nearby officers to call a cab. "I need some scruffy clothes to change into. The location might have changed but the plan hasn't."

"Right," Swartz answered; directing one of his Vice team members to help Horatio get ready for their sting to bring down Jared.

"This better work," Darcy huffed. "I can't stand this…I just want to hear his voice," she lightly cried as she glanced down at the last picture Jared sent of Ryan bound and gagged in the van. "Just hold on Ryan…I will find you."

XXXXXXXX

Ryan slowly felt his world coming back to him but he was colder than normal. He quickly opened his eyes and then wished he hadn't.

"Welcome back science boy," Todd smiled down at Ryan.

Ryan glanced down at himself to see that he was only wearing his black boxer briefs and nothing else. He looked around and noticed that he was in an old bathroom style room. He found his hands were untied but when he went to push himself away he was yanked back to the ground by the rope that was attached to the leather collar around his neck.

"Knew you'd try to run," Todd laughed. "Now I said before, you smell and need a wash."

Ryan pulled his knees close; wrapped his arms around and tried to keep is body form shaking – nothing worked. He watched Todd head for the shower and turn on the water. Thankfully it was warm.

"Now wash!" Todd snapped as he threw Ryan a beat up bar of soap. Ryan looked at the soap and then back at Todd. "Sorry I don't get off on _your_ nakedness but if you don't behave I just might find a way to change my mind," he laughed.

Ryan quickly got to his feet and held onto the wall for a few seconds to steady himself. He held onto the bar and headed for the water; the tight collar starting to chafe on his tender neck. The shower was humiliating. There is no way I'm dropping my undies for his creep, he thought. No way in hell!

"Don't be shy Ryan, you can drop em if you wanna wash. I won't tell," Todd taunted.

Ryan turned to him with a look of defeat and contempt. "No…" he simply uttered as he turned back to the warm water. He closed his eyes and felt the warm water starting to wash off the dirt, blood, vomit and sweat. His face was still scruffy and he needed a shave but he doubted he'd be given a razor. He washed his face and went for his chest when he felt his neck jerked back and his slipped and fell backwards; landing hard on his already bruised back.

Todd just laughed as Ryan was forced to twist himself around on the slippery floor and try to get back up; without uttering a word. If he wasn't so tired from exhaustion and lack of food he would have preferred to have died rather than endure his forced shame.

"You work out?" Todd questioned. "Good body," goading him.

Ryan kept his back to Todd but didn't answer. He finished washing himself the best he could; his underwear still in tact and turned back to face his captor. Todd eyed him up and down which only further fueled the growing feeling of nausea in his stomach. Hell, he figured couldn't be much worse.

"Alright then," Todd said meanly as he jerked the rope, causing Ryan to stumble towards him. Ryan banged into Todd but then quickly pulled himself back from the large angry man and now stood half naked, shivering in the cold.

"You run…or get dirty in any way and I'll personally strip you and give you a bath!" Todd growled. "GOT IT!" He yelled; to which Ryan could only nod his head yes.

Todd, without saying another word dragged a lightly struggling Ryan back towards the cell. Ryan eyed the rusted machinery but thought against making a break for it. With the roped collar around his neck he knew he wouldn't get very far and would probably sustain a beating in addition to the shower in the process. He simply allowed Todd to drag him back and shove him roughly into his cell.

Ryan spied some fresh clothes; jeans, socks, undershirt and sweater; even new underwear and a small towel to dry off with.

"Hurry and dress," Todd ordered as he pushed Ryan into the cell and slammed the door shut. Ryan grabbed the towel and started to quickly dry himself off. He eyed the clothes and then looked around for a place to change that was more private. There wasn't much.

"Don't be shy…you ain't got nothin' I haven't seen before," Todd growled as he just stared at Ryan's lightly tanned physique. Ryan pushed himself into the corner as he went to take the wet underwear off and put on the fresh pair when he felt Todd's eyes watching him closely. "Nice ass!" Todd laughed as he finally turned and walked away. The sweater was hard to get on with the collar still around his neck but he soon found the clasp and was able to take it off. He didn't care what Todd would do about that; he just needed his whole body to feel free. In a matter of minutes he had the warm clothes on and was once again lightly pacing his tiny jail cell.

The light was turned off and he was plunged back into darkness. But when he rushed for the door he spied the small child scamper up the stairs and out of view. "Come back," Ryan called in a soft tone. "Please?"

Ryan stepped back in defeat and just let his mind drift back to he and Darcy. He tried to picture her smiling and happy; but all that occupied his mind were dark thoughts of both their deaths.

"Darcy…please hurry," he said hanging his head into his hands and weeping softly. The child however, heard the cries and slowly made its way back downstairs. The one place Todd forbid them to go.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio arrived a few blocks away from the location and was thankful there were other bums just milling around in certain areas. He slowly walked up to one and offered a fake toothless smile.

"Mornin'…" Horatio mumbled to the older man who looked up at him with a frown.

"Afternoon," the man replied.

"Right," Horatio said pulling out a small bottle of whiskey. The older man eyed the gold liquid with greedy eyes and Horatio knew his plan was working. "If you can make me invisible around here, this bottle is yours."

"Where do you need to go?" The older man asked.

"123 Lenson," Horatio informed him.

"Deal," the old man replied quickly. "What's there?"

"A madman."

"Oh," he said simply as he told Horatio to drop to his knees and stay low. Horatio found himself crawling into a nearby storm drain and after working up a sweat going a few hundred meters he reached the other side and sat facing his intended destination. True to the old man's words; he wouldn't be seen. He offered the old man the bottle; he practically grabbed it right from Horatio's tattered coat. Horatio settled himself into a small spot to wait.

Hang on Ryan, Horatio told himself. Just hang on.

XXXXXXXX

The ride to the location was pure hell for Darcy. Her mind raced with terrible images of what condition Ryan might be in when she'd see him. She was sure Jared wouldn't go easy on him just by that only photo that Ryan had indeed sustained a beating – maybe two? She offered a small curse and then looked back out the window in stony silence. She had wished more than anything to bring Ryan to LA to show him off to her old crew; her still single girlfriends to make them all jealous and to take him to visit her mom and then spend some time having fun – now she feared that dream would never become a reality.

As they neared the house; she felt her anger starting to build and her adrenaline starting to rise. She was prepared for a fight to the death – but offered a prayer it wouldn't come to that.

She exited the cab and stood before the house that was more than falling down. She took a few steps and felt her nervous tension starting to build. She carefully pushed the door open; Horatio's eyes fixed on her every move.

Jared had been waiting as they suspected and when he didn't spy anyone he knew his plan had worked.

"Welcome," he said as Darcy walked into the dank smelling abode.

Darcy said nothing only stared at him in surprise.

"Surp…"

"How…how is this possible…" she started, her voice immediately cracking. "I watched you die."

"You didn't wait…"

"I buried you!" She shouted back in anger and frustration. "Why didn't you contact me after?"

"Well I needed to heal and…and I didn't think you'd move to Miami and piss your life away with some lab rat!" Jared hissed.

"Why are you here? Really?"

"Because you belong to me," Jared smiled.

"I belong to myself!" Darcy shot back as she moved in a bit closer.

"Drop your gun…I know you brought one. Or should I frisk you?"

"Like I'd come here unarmed, where's Ryan?"

"He's in a safe place," Jared smiled.

"Where is h…"

"He's…"

"WHERE IS HE!" She shouted.

"HE'S DEAD!" Jared yelled his lie.

Darcy shook her head no. "I don't believe you," she stated. "Show me proof."

Jared, who had arranged a picture of Ryan's death while he was sleeping pulled out his PDA and showed a picture with the fake gunshot wound to the head that he had made when Ryan was asleep.

"Can't…be…" she whispered; her eyes instantly watering. She looked up in hatred and contempt. "Why?"

"Because you and I…"

"WHY!" She shouted in anger; moving in closer. "You never loved me…you only wanted to own what you couldn't have, and that was me."

"So what!" Jared spat. "Ryan is dead and now it's just us…the way it should be."

XXXXXXXX

Ryan finished his light weeping and heard the shuffling once again. He rushed to the barred window and pressed his weary face into the dank basement. "Hello?" He asked softly.

"If you are there…please help me," he begged sadly. "I'm here against my will."

"Were you bad?" The small voice asked. "Because if you're bad you go in there."

Ryan stopped talking and listened to the tormented question. "I guess I was. But it wasn't my fault. I was kidnapped. I was stolen….away from my home. I want to go back."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ryan. Who are you?"

"I have to go…" the small voice whispered.

"Please help me…call Miami Vice ask for Darcy Wilder. Tell her were I am!"

"Why?" The voice replied before rushing back up the stairs.

"Wait!" Ryan called out. When the door slammed shut, he offered a cursed and then slumped back against the wall in defeat. "This has to work," he huffed in vain. "Darcy…I will get a message to you…please just wait…don't believe Jared. Please don't believe him. Don't die for me…please wait…"

XXXXXXXX

"We never should have been," Darcy shot back in anger; her tension growing at not knowing if the picture of Ryan's death was a fake.

"It's not a fake if you are wondering," Jared lied again. "It was my pleasure to kill him. He didn't belong in our life."

"He did more than you," Darcy snapped. "You never belonged in my life. You only forced your way in and then never left."

"You promised…"

"You obviously didn't hear what I said…I never promised I'd love you forever…you thought I did," she told him.

"Yes you did I heard you!" Jared yelled.

Darcy's plan to keep Jared distracted worked for Horatio; who started to carefully make his way towards the house and the loud angry shouts. Stall Darcy, Horatio's mind echoed. Just stall; I'm almost there.

"I lied," she finally confessed.

"What? You lied."

"Jared you were dying and…"

"You didn't mean it?" He asked loudly.

"No…I said it because you were dying and it's what I thought you needed to hear. Jared I stopped loving you after the first hit," Darcy confessed. "All this has been for nothing. You murdered an innocent man!" She shouted.

"I want us to be together," Jared insisted.

"Who helped you?"

"Darcy…"

"WHO!"

"Gikas!"

"He was dirty, his whole team was. We arrested them…" she stopped in dread. "And you thought…you thought the Miami team was the same? That you could turn Ryan into a junkie and they'd just walk away?" She managed.

"Has happened before. But it's a problem that won't happen again."

"Why didn't you contact me sooner?" She demanded. "You know what I don't care…you want to play these games? Fine...where is Ryan!"

"He's dead!" Jared laughed. "That picture was real. And I enjoyed every second he begged for his miserable life," he continued with his lie. "And you're next baby."

Darcy knew now, that anything she tried to reason with Jared would be futile. Ryan was gone; her soul was dead. Nothing else mattered now except Jared's permanent demise. That thought was the only thing that occupied her mind as she flung herself at Jared.

"Let's finish this," she whispered as her body slammed into his.

XXXXXXXX

An hour later Ryan heard the door open and footsteps heading his way. Unfortunately they were too small to do harm; this was Todd and he feared Todd.

"Ryan!" Todd yelled gruffly.

He found out I talked to the child, Ryan's mind screamed. "I'm toast."

XXXXXXXX

"I did this for us!" Jared shouted back.

"I HATE YOU!" Darcy said as she lunged towards Jared.

Jared fired off a shot but thankfully only nicked Darcy in the arm. He felt her body slam right into his; taking them both into the rotting wall.

This is for Ryan, she said in her mind. _To the death._

Horatio heard the shot and knew something was wrong. He pushed himself up and rushed for the dilapidated house.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan watched in fear as the large man pulled the cell door open and stand before him with an evil glare. Ryan offered no words as in truth he didn't know what to expect.

"Jared said I need to feed you," Todd grumbled. "But I gotta go to town so…"

"I can't escape," Ryan stated as he watched Todd move in closer with some rope.

"Yeah well I'm gonna make sure," he smiled. "Besides…I like wrestling and roping hogs."

Ryan just gulped down hard and tried to press himself further into the corner. Todd had left the door open and he knew he had to try something. He bent down a bit to pretend he was about to vomit; making Todd slightly relax. Then he lunged at him. Surprisingly the big man fell to the ground. Ryan jumped over him but sadly Todd's arm shot up; grabbed the cuff of the jean and Ryan slammed back to the ground on his chest. Todd twisted himself around and jumped on Ryan.

Ryan tried to move himself around but Todd's weight was too much. He felt Todd grab one arm and yank it painfully behind his back. "You are gonna pay for that," he said hitting Ryan firmly in the side. Ryan's tender body recoiled with the pain allowing Todd to grab his other arm and also force it behind his back. In seconds both wrists were tied tightly together with the rope. Todd hauled Ryan to his feet and before Ryan could say another word, Todd slammed him into the wall behind. Ryan's body hit the wall with force; knocking the wind out of him and he merely sagged to the ground in a painful heap.

Todd wasted no time in binding his ankles and then hovered over him with an angry stare. "There…now you ain't goin' nowhere for sure," he spat down. "Think on that pretty boy!"

Ryan kicked at Todd with his bound feet, making the large man laugh at his vain attempts. "Maybe we'll have some real fun after dinner." And with those frightful words; Todd hurried out of the cell and slammed the door shut; not locking it.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy felt Jared's shot pierce her skin but it wasn't enough to stop her. They both crashed into the wall; but since it was mostly termite eaten it simply shattered under their weight. Wood and rotten drywall started to rain down on them, making both cough and their eyes burn.

Darcy tried to get the gun from Jared but his arm shot up and punched her hard in the gut. She cried out but returned her own strike with a blow to his upper jaw. Darcy pushed herself to her knees and tried to head for the backdoor which was locked; to let Horatio in. Jared, however, grabbed her ankle; sending her crashing head first towards the broken down staircase that led to the cellar.

Horatio in the meantime started to run for the backdoor as he said he would. However, before he was able to get into the backyard of the house he was soon met with a hail of bullets and had to seek cover; Jared had brought reinforcements. Horatio opened his phone and called Simpson.

"I can play dirty too," Horatio frowned as he tried to find the position of the shooter. He finally did and fired back. Thankfully his flack jacket offered some protection and soon he pushed himself up and was back on his path for the home.

Darcy twisted around and kicked at Jared. Her boot met his face; snapping his head back and sending him crashing into another nearly destroyed wall. She managed to get back to her feet but just as she reached the door; Jared's arms grabbed her waist and pulled her back. She managed to twist around to face him and just as he moved in for a kiss she kneed him in the groin.

"Just like old times," he wheezed; not letting go. Darcy felt herself losing footing and let out a cry just as she and Jared took a tumble towards the rotten staircase; it didn't hold their weight and soon she, Jared and the wooden stairs were crashing into the dirty cellar below. The landing would be painful.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan rested against the wall as he heard Todd once again slam the door upstairs and then he heard a truck start up. He knew the door to the cell wasn't locked and so wasted no time in trying to get his bound wrists up over his feet. He knew there would be hell to pay if Todd found him like that so he had to waste no time. Finally hands in front and then he started to crawl to the unlocked door. He carefully pushed it open and spied the machinery in the corner.

"This has to work," he told himself as he started to crawl for the rusted tools; hoping to find something to cut himself free with. But just as he reached the desk he heard Todd's angry footsteps coming back into the house. His breath stopped and he was sure he was doomed.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio reached the back door just as a stray bullet whizzed over his head. The door was locked. He crashed through it just as two large men finally revealed themselves and rushed for his position. He crouched low in the back porch area; waiting to pounce. However, as he was about to head for Darcy and Jared to help Darcy; a bottle full of already gasoline, with the fuse lit came crashing throw the single pain window, blowing the world around Horatio Caine into brilliant, burning bits. Horatio felt himself pushed through the side of the wall; landing in a dazed heap a few feet from the stairwell that Darcy and Jared had just tumbled down.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan reached for the rusty knife and started to cut at the ropes that bound his feet. His escape the only thought fueling his adrenaline. His hands fumbled with the blade and soon he spied his own blood starting to cover the rust and dirt. He worked furiously but then slumped back and let out a large sigh when he heard Todd's footsteps head back outside and the truck pull away. After what seemed like a slow painful eternity, Ryan finally felt the ropes around his feet start to loosen and he was finally able to push himself to his knees and then to his feet. He didn't care if his hands were still bound as he needed to get to a phone or the internet. He rushed for the stairs and prepared to climb.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy landed on the cellar floor in a painful heap; a piece of wood impaling her arm and side. She cried out in pain as she bust the wood; leaving painful splinters inside her tender flesh.

"Ryan…" Darcy cried weakly.

Jared, too, hadn't escaped his share of the damage with a piece of rebar stuck in his side; piercing his appendix and another that slashed open his left leg. However, with hate driving him on, he twisted himself around and prepared to finish Darcy off.

"Why…" he managed hoarsely; coughing up mold and dust. "After all we've been thr…through…do you…still ask for…hi"

"We were through hell…I love Ryan!" Darcy spat angrily as she grabbed a nearby piece of rebar just as Jared lunged at her. She only managed to open his side; that didn't stop him. She started to cough from the smoke that was starting to build but knew she had to stop Jared at any cost.

Horatio finally felt his world coming back to him as the two would be bombers rushed for the backstairs of the now burning building. He saw them coming and started to fire at them to keep them at bay.

"Darcy!" Horatio shouted.

"Call for help!" She shouted through the crackling of the fire.

"Already done!" Horatio shouted back; still trying to keep the other two from coming into the house.

Jared hit Darcy in her open wound causing her to yell out in pain. But she was able to bring her knee up to his groin and give him another shot of pain. Jared yelled in agony but hit her in the side of the head, breaking her lip open.

"Tell me you love me!" Jared shouted.

"I HATE YOU!" Darcy shouted instead.

Darcy brought her legs up and hit Jared in the sides; driving the bloody rebar further in. He cried out in pain but used his own piece of rebar to open up her side. She screamed in agony, drawing the immediate attention of Horatio up stairs. He forgot about the two thugs rushing in his direction and headed for the gaping hole in the floor.

Upon seeing no stairs, Horatio immediately started to look for another way down – there wasn't one. Darcy was trapped.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan carefully made his way to the stairs and slowly started to climb them to the top. He bent down and peered through the opening under the door to see if there was movement – it was quiet; or so he thought. He started to carefully open the door, so sure his rapidly beating heart would alert anyone around to his presence. He pushed the door open; peered into the dirty kitchen before him and listened.

Silence.

Then he decided to move – _big mistake._

XXXXXXXX

Darcy rolled onto her other side in agony; the gaping wound on her right now pouring blood and precious life fluid. She looked up at Jared who had his gun trained on her.

"Promise me Darcy," he shouted in anger as he prepared to fire.

"Never…I love Ryan!"

"Ryan is dead!"

"THEN SO ARE WE!"

"You wouldn't!" Jared snapped.

"Yes I would…"

"Kill me in cold blood? No way!" Jared laughed. "Because you couldn't live with yourself…there is no way…"

"Goodbye Ryan," Darcy stated firmly. "Go to hell Jared!"

"Darcy!" Horatio shouted as he watched the scene unfold. "DON'T DO THIS!"

Horatio watched in vain as Jared cocked his gun and Darcy used her uninjured arm to reach for hers and aim it at Jared. Both held in a hated moment in time; unable to break free from the destiny present to them both.

All was heard was one loud BANG; a scream; a curse and then silence…and as the fire raged on three destinies collided.


	11. Rescue from Hell

**Title: Revenge & Redemption  
Chapter 11 – Rescue from Hell**

Ryan carefully made his way into the kitchen; his heartbeat nearly bursting his ear drums and the silence around him. He frantically looked around for a phone but found nothing. His other thought was to rush outside and just head for the highway. He headed for the kitchen drawer and found a knife to cut his bound wrists with. He fumbled with the knife but stopped when he heard a noise behind him.

"You know I thought I had left the door to your room open…good thing I came back to check."

Ryan quickly spun around and then gulped down hard. "Oh no…" he managed weakly.

"Oh yes," Todd smiled.

"I uh…"

"Someone has been a bad little boy," Todd said angrily. "Now I'm really gonna punish you…for good."

XXXXXXXX

"Well my eyes hurt," Sarge piped up.

"What were you looking for?" Tripp asked, looking over at Eric and Calleigh who had finally fallen asleep on each other.

"Darcy sent me a quick email and said that Ryan might not be with Jared and if that was the case then to start looking for anyone related to Jared; maybe a place Jared might stash Ryan until he finished Darcy," Sarge explained.

"And?"

"Well I found a few but nothing that made sense," Sarge frowned.

"We got a 123 Nenson but that is where Jared said to meet…"

"It was Lenson," Tripp corrected him. "See?"

"Oh man…told you my eyes were crossing," Sarge frowned.

"But if you made that mistake," Tripp said grabbing the keyboard from Sarge. "Let me try something."

Tripp ran a search on 123 Lenson and came up with addresses but none on the route that Jared could have traveled.

"Try a reverse," Natalia piped up.

"What?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah my ex would do this," she said taking the keyboard from Tripp and started typing.

"Backward? 321 Nesnel?" Tripp questioned. "Who the hell would name a stre…" he started only to be stopped by the computer results.

"Anything look familiar?" She asked quickly.

"I'm on it," Tripp rushed as all three stared at the New Mexico address; the address on the path Jared used to get to LA. The place Ryan Wolfe was.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan held the knife in his bound hands but didn't move.

"Yeah like that's gonna stop me boy," Todd laughed as he moved in closer.

"Please let me go," Ryan tried again.

"Not until I know that bitch is dead!" Todd huffed. "Then you're next."

Ryan looked at him in fear as Todd took another step closer. Ryan wanted him in closer so that he could try to stab him…well anywhere to impede his attack. Todd moved in closer. Ryan wasted no time in lunging at the large man and plunging the knife into his mid-section.

Todd yelled out in pain and staggered backwards, allowing Ryan to try to move past him. Ryan finally made it and rushed for the door; pulling it open. However, Todd was able to recover and he lunged at Ryan; diving for him and taking them both to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Now I'm really pissed off!" Todd yelled as he kicked at Ryan's leg. Ryan rolled towards the door; grabbed the frame with his bound hands and managed to get into the porch area. He pushed himself up and ran for the nearby truck. Todd pushed himself up, yanked the knife from his hefty chest and tore off after Ryan; catching up with him. Todd slammed his large body into Ryan's back; sending Ryan crashing painfully face first into the pick up.

Ryan cried out in pain as his face connected with the truck and he fell to the ground; breathing hard; his cheek ripping open. Todd got up and loomed over him.

"You just don't know when to quit do you!" Todd yelled as he grabbed Ryan's bound wrists and started dragging him back to the house.

"HELP ME!" Ryan shouted in vain.

"No one around who cares!" Todd snapped. "But when we get inside I am going to quiet you – maybe for good!"

XXXXXXXX

"There is a way," Darcy offered softly.

Horatio fired off a shot; hitting Jared in the forehead sending him flying backward; away from Darcy. Darcy's shot hit him in the heart; Jared's shot hit Darcy in the upper left shoulder, only grazing her; his aim taken off its intended mark by Horatio's shot.

Horatio quickly turned just as the two men rushed for the building. "He's dead!" Horatio shouted as the house finally started to fall down around them all. He turned back to Darcy with a frown.

"Leave him!"

"Never…I have to make sure he's dead this time!" She yelled trying to drag Jared's body for the cellar door. "South side…" she yelled in pain; the wound in her side rapidly eating away at her strength. "Hurry…" she panted.

Part of the floor around Horatio started to cave in on him and he knew his life now needed to be saved. He rushed for the backdoor just as the floor he was on seconds before started to rain down on Darcy and Jared.

Horatio heard the sirens and knew help had finally arrived. He raced round to the cellar door; blew off the lock and rushed to Darcy. He helped her with Jared and all were free just as the house caved in on itself; seconds meant life or death for them. Thankfully they both lived.

"H-he's dead…" Darcy sobbed as Horatio started to wrap her exposed wound. "Please…Horatio…let me go," she begged, her lungs burning from the smoke inhalation.

"I am not giving up on Ryan that easily, we will find him."

"He's…he's gone…" she started and then stopped; closing her eyes and starting to cry. "Ryan…"

XXXXXXXX

Todd threw Ryan into the corner of the kitchen floor; sending him into the table with a resounding crash. Ryan balled himself up as wood splinters started to rain down on him. Todd scooped him up and placed him on the table.

"Now to have some fun," he laughed as he reached for a thick cloth. Before Ryan could offer a protest the cloth was stuffed into his mouth and tied behind his head; gagging him once again. "There…much better," he smiled as he reached for a knife.

Ryan shook his head no and only offered mumbled calls into the gag.

"Maybe I'll circumcise you!" Todd laughed.

Ryan twisted his body around and hopped off the table. He rushed for another room in the house and was about to throw himself out the window when Todd's large arm yanked him back.

"You playing hard to get?" Todd laughed again as he dragged a struggling Ryan by his sweater collar back into the kitchen. Todd reached for some more rope and tightly bound Ryan's feet. "Damn boy you are quite the handful," he laughed looking down at Ryan; wiping his brow and then looking down at the blood stain in his chest.

"Guess you thought that would hurt right?" He smiled. "A man my size? Do you know math at all?" He untied Ryan's hands, flipped Ryan onto his stomach and tightly bound them behind his back before turning him back over.

Ryan just slumped his sweaty head down on the table but offered no sounds. Todd grabbed the knife and reached for Ryan's pants. Ryan felt his body start to panic again but was given a momentary reprieve when he heard Todd curse and another car approach.

"How the hell…" Todd cursed as he gathered Ryan up in his arms and started for the stairs. Ryan, however, not knowing the knife was still in Todd's overall pocket tried to twist himself out of his grasp only to slice his chest open in the process. He yelled out in pain but found no sympathy from Todd; who fairly dumped him down the stairs and chased down after him.

He tossed Ryan into the cell, fixed the leather collar around his neck and tied it tightly to one of the bars in the door. Then before he turned off the lights, he grabbed the nearby chloroform that Jared left him, lightly drugged Ryan; locked the cell door and turned off all the lights; trapping the CSI in the darkness once again.

Ryan felt his body trying to fight the drugs, but with his hands tightly bound and the cut to his chest sending new rivets of pain he was unable to do anything more than drink in the drugs and fall back into darkness. But it was only partial.

Todd hurried upstairs just as the local Sheriff exited car and knocked on the front door.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio waited as Darcy was treated on the scene and then both watched the ME head for Jared and pronounce death. Darcy sat down on the back step of the Ambulance in sorrow.

"Horatio?" She asked in concern.

"He's gone," Horatio huffed.

Darcy laid her head on the side of the ambulance and closed her eyes. She tried to reach out to Ryan with her mind but found nothing. He wasn't there. Maybe Jared was right? Maybe Ryan was dead. "I can't find him," she offered to Horatio in a small voice. "I can't find Ryan. What if Jared…"

"Darcy he could be drugged. Ryan is young and strong…I don't think Jared would let him walk around freely. I think he wanted Ryan to wait until Jared returned, gloating about your death. We will find him," Horatio insisted as his Blackberry buzzed. He slumped down beside Darcy and answered.

"Frank…"

"We think we have a lead on a place that Jared might have dropped Ryan. Local Sheriff is checking that now."

"Keep me informed."

"Ryan?" Darcy asked in haste.

"They are checking a lead. 321 Nesnel in New Mexico. A place that Jared has listed as a hideaway in a locked file," Horatio told her. "It's not over yet."

"Yes it is," she sighed as the ME zipped Jared in the black body bag. "I want him cremated."

"Already arranged. I'll see to it personally," Swartz said walking up to them. He eyed her bloody side and frowned. "You okay?"

"Just a scratch but I guess I should go to the ER and get it checked over."

"I'm coming," Horatio said getting into the ambulance with her. Swartz and his men started to look for the two thugs and then started to clean up the mess Jared Barnes left behind.

"I can't find him," Darcy kept muttering; looking up at Horatio with watery eyes. "Ryan…my heart can't find him…he's gone."

He took her hand and held it in his. "We will find Ryan," he said softly. "You just have to believe that."

XXXXXXXX

Sheriff Nick Fox; a seasoned man with 20 years under his belt knew enough to keep his partner waiting by the car with a set time limit and had backup already on the way. He knew this address well and was just waiting for something to convict Todd Bates with. He hoped this was it.

"Todd…"

"Nick," Todd grumbled. "What's up?"

Fox eyed the blood and then looked at Todd with an arched brow.

"Fixin' dinner," Todd huffed. "Something wrong?"

"Got a call that a hitch hiker might have made his way over here. Young man, 30's, tanned…doesn't belong out here…"

"Nope…sorry never saw that kinda guy out this way," he said going to close the door.

"How about Annabelle, she see anything?"

"Not a strange man that's for sure," Todd stated firmly. "I keep all strange men away from my daughter!"

However, the small girl, who had wandered into the basement before the fight, quietly took the spare key to the cell and hurried for Ryan's unconscious body. She slowly pulled the door open; allowing his drugged body to slump to the floor, the leather collar pulling painfully on his tender flesh. She spied the fresh blood and let out a small gasp.

She remembered from earlier to use the phone and dial a number. She dialed it, asked for Darcy and Darcy's phone rang to life.

XXXXXXXX

"Mind if I take a look around?" Fox questioned; feeling something wasn't right when Todd wouldn't' move.

"Well I have nothing…"

"To hide? Good then you won't mind if I look around," Fox smiled as he pushed his way inside. He noticed the faint traces of blood on the floor and that the furniture was broken and moved around.

"Have a fight recently?"

"Just some of the guys you know," Todd huffed. "Trust me…"

"How about that bloody knife in your pocket? That looks fresh."

Todd glanced down in horror, not knowing that Ryan's mistake would lead to his demise.

"Step aside," Fox ordered. Fox opened the basement door and listened; all was quiet. "Hello?" He called out. Ryan, although gagged, was still unconscious and so couldn't answer. "Ryan Wolfe!"

XXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Darcy asked, looking at the strange number.

"Hi," a small voice answered.

"Who is this?" Darcy asked looking up at Horatio with a frown. "Who is this? Ryan?"

"He's hurt," Annabelle whispered. "Please help me."

"Who's hurt…"

"Ryan."

"Where are you?"

"Dessert…police are here."

"Horatio he's there!" Darcy stated; bolting upright; feeling the pain in her side. She quickly lay back down as Horatio dialed Frank.

"He's there Frank, I'm guessing he's either hurt bad or drugged. Tell Fox to search – _everywhere._"

"Where are you honey?" Darcy asked softly.

"Cell…"

"You mean cellar?"

"No he's in a cell," Annabelle whispered.

Darcy heard loud voices over the phone and started to panic. "Sweetie just stay on the line but don't talk."

"Okay," she whispered as she nestled up beside Ryan's bound body and didn't talk. She heard her father and the other man talking but was too scared to offer another word.

Frank called Fox's partner and relayed the message. His partner radioed Fox just as Todd closed the door to the basement.

Fox turned around; his gun trained. "Actually I'm going to have to go down there," Fox smiled. "Finally…a reason to bring you in."

Todd spied Fox's partner getting out of the car and started to panic. "This wasn't my idea," he rushed. "Jared Barnes…"

"Is dead," Fox informed him. "Sorry…you lose."

"They're coming," Annabelle told Darcy.

"Who is?"

"My father…he's going to kill Ryan."

"NO!" Darcy shouted.

"Frank, tell them to hurry!"

However, the little girl was simply panicking from events that had happened in the past; events when her father used that holding cell for other captives who met an unfortunate end. Thankfully Ryan Wolfe would be rescued.

"Carl," Fox stated as his partner entered the house. "Watch him."

Backup just arrived as Nick Fox; donned a flashlight and headed into the cellar. He spied the little girl beside the bound and gagged CSI. He rushed to Ryan's side and felt for a pulse.

He grabbed the phone from Annabelle. "He's alive."

"He's alive?" Darcy managed, not really believing it.

Darcy just started to cry at hearing the good news. Horatio took the phone and allowed her to just let it out – she had more than earned it.

"Nick Fox? Horatio Caine…that's my man there…how is he?"

"Well Jared and Todd did a number on him; looks beat up pretty bad," he said carefully removing the gag from Ryan's mouth and then the collar. "But otherwise I think he's just drugged. He's got a pulse and it's strong. Where do you want him?"

"County General, h…," he said looking down at Darcy who stopped him.

"His home is Miami," she whispered. "Air-lift me there."

"Done."

XXXXXXXX

Darcy was rushed into the ER at County General in downtown LA to be fixed up for the ride home. Thankfully, aside from the side wound, her injuries were mostly surface and only looked bad. She was anxious to get back to Ryan and see how he fared; not well she guessed and that made her sick inside.

Ryan slowly felt his world coming back to him. He felt panic starting to rise as he looked up at the strange faces looming over him and tried to get up.

"Just rest young man," one of the ER doctors told him. "You are safe." Ryan lay his head back down and just closed his eyes.

"Ryan Wolfe?" Nick Fox asked, walking up to him. "Nick Fox…I'm here to escort you to the helipad where an FBI medic-chopper is waiting to take you home.

"Home?" Ryan managed.

"Miami," Nick smiled.

"Thank you," Ryan said with watery eyes. "Darcy…do you know if she…" he started in a panic.

"Horatio Caine told me she is a little banged up but otherwise okay and her way back home to Miami to see you."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ryan said quickly.

Nick laughed but knew Ryan needed to get back home and rest and be with those that missed and loved him. He authorized the release papers and in no time Ryan was in the air and on his way home. Ryan closed his eyes and offered a small prayer of thanks. He just wanted to be home and have Darcy in his arms.

But as he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest all he was once again offered was distorted images of Todd taunting him and Jared beating him. It would take some time before all those were cleared up.

Todd Bates was finally arrested for accessory to kidnapping and unlawful confinement for Ryan and a few other missing person murders tied to him ensured his staying in jail for a long time. Annabelle happily went to live with her Aunt; a decent woman who had disowned her family long ago, but never gave up on the little girl.

Jared Barnes was finally cremated; while Horatio and Herbert Swartz watched; ensuring he would never rise again from the ashes to create a world of hell for normal people.

XXXXXXXX

The FBI helicopter touched down at Miami police headquarters and Ryan rushed into the waiting arms of his friends. His body was in pain and he still needed to be looked at by real ER doctors; but he was happy to be home.

"Hey man…welcome back," Eric smiled as he hugged Ryan close. Ryan winced with the pain and Eric quickly let go.

"I think he needs some mending," Sarge suggested as he offered to ride with Ryan to the hospital. After saying a few goodbyes Ryan lay in the back of the ambulance as Sarge; armed with an overnight bag of clothes and a razor that Eric got for him rushed for Miami General.

"How is she?" Ryan asked weakly on the ride over.

"She sounded well…happy and strained," Sarge frowned. "I guess this really took its toll on her. But boy was she happy you were okay."

"I miss her," Ryan mentioned as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. They reached the hospital and Ryan was taken into the ER so the medics could properly tend to the cut from the knife and patch up whatever else was broken.

Ryan was then shown to his private room where he would spend the night in case something else happened. Ryan took the bag Sarge gave him and then headed for the nearby shower and bathroom unit. He started to undress and found himself stopping; quickly scanning to ensure he was alone before continuing; Todd's evil laugh still ringing in his ears. He turned on the hot water and then gazed at himself in the mirror. His face was cut and bruised; his chest cut and battered and every bone and limb ached and throbbed; just like his head. But despite all the hell he was feeling right now; he was safe. He stepped under the water and started to really feel his tension starting to ease; for the first time in days.

After he was done, he shaved, changed into warm clothes and slowly headed back to his bed. Sarge slumped down in the chair by the bed. "She should be here in two hours."

"Seems like two lifetimes," Ryan moaned. "Can't come soon enough."

"You're good for her know you," Sarge smiled warmly at the young man beside him.

"She's good for me," Ryan smiled. "I just can't believe this is all over."

"Horatio give you the details?"

"Some," Ryan replied. "I'm glad I wasn't there…if I had seen that staircase collapse I'm sure I would have been next."

"Nah you're strong. Horatio also told me what you endured. That doesn't take a wimp."

"Thanks," Ryan said weakly. "But I'm glad he's dead."

"I think we are all," Sarge replied.

"Well I'm going to let you sleep," Sarge said standing up. He patted Ryan's hand and smiled. "I'm glad you're both back where you belong."

"Me too."

With that Sarge left the room and Ryan closed his eyes and found himself welcoming sleep. He needed his strength to welcome Darcy when she'd arrive. He told himself he'd only sleep for a bit and then be awake when she would get there. However, his plan failed; his body finally succumbing to sheer exhaustion.

Darcy felt the helicopter starting to touch down and felt her own nervousness starting to build. They had been through so much in the past week; she was almost embarrassed to see him in such a banged up state. She hardly waited for the helicopter to land before jumping down and rushing into the building.

She stopped in the doorway and smiled at his sleeping face. He had shaved but the bruises were still there and he looked a little tired and haggard. But he was alive; that's all that counted.

"Welcome back," Sarge hugged her tightly.

"Good to be back," she smiled at her partner. "Thanks for never giving up."

"Never will," he winked. "Go to him Darcy…"

She waited as long as she could before walking up to him and just watching. Ryan's face flexed in his sleep and he quickly pushed aside a nightmarish thought and opened his eyes.

"Darcy? It is you?" He managed weakly.

"It is," she offered; her eyes instantly watering.

"I thought I lost you," he rushed.

"I thought so too," she lightly cried as he quickly stood up and faced her. "Ryan…" she whispered as he pulled her close and just held on. "Oh god what did he do to you…" she said in anguish.

"What's your line? He didn't hurt what won't heal?" He offered lightly. "Oh gosh Darcy, I thought I lost you," Ryan said as he lifted Darcy's face to his and tenderly kissed her lips; slowly at first and then devouring them as if it was his last meal.

Darcy wrapped her arms around Ryan and deepened the kiss until she hugged him too hard and he let out a small gasp for pain.

"Oh Ryan," Darcy said in horror. "I'm so sorry," she said stepping back. "Let me look at you." She gently touched his face and then moved her hand lower and lifted his night shirt; gasping at his chest wound.

She looked back up with watery eyes. "When I left…I promised you'd be safe…"

"Darcy I'm…"

"I'm sorry," she rushed. "Please forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive…you saved my life," he said firmly.

"You are my life," she smiled warmly.

"I think I'll have nightmares for while," he huffed as he took her hand and walked back to the bed and sat down; Darcy at his side.

"I wish I could take that away but I will be here to help you get through them. I promise," she whispered. "But I wish you didn't have to endure all that and only had happy memories." She gently touched his face and guided his gaze to her. "I am sorry."

"Me too," he frowned. "Did you really watch Jared die?"

"I did," she said firmly. "I'm glad…I finally have closure," she said taking his hand and holding it. "Ryan when Jared died and…and I couldn't find you…I thought you were dead."

"Not getting rid of me that easily," he smiled.

"I never want to experience that again," she told him. "And when Jared told me you were dead…" she stopped as a few tears escaped and ran down her face. "Ryan…I…"

Ryan smiled warmly at her and then leaned in for a soft kiss; pulling back with a smile. "I love you."

Darcy smiled with his words and whispered, "I love you back," as he brushed a few tears away.

She noticed as he moved that his body was still in pain. "Ryan…you need to rest," she frowned. "Please? We can talk more tomorrow. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Ryan put his arms around her and held her close. "Okay, but right now…I just want to hold you," he said firmly. "And never let go. I'll never be too sore to do that."

And while the rest of the city slept, Ryan held Darcy close, not wanting to let go – ever.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. The Long Kiss Goodnight

**Title: Redemption  
Chapter 12 – The long kiss goodnight**

Another bed was quickly wheeled into Ryan's room and Darcy finally found herself being able to rest with peace of mind. She lay down beside Ryan, holding his hand in silence.

"There is so much to say, I don't even know where to start," she admitted.

"I know," Ryan sighed. "I just…morning? When we are both rested…at least a little?"

"I think that would work," she smiled, not wanting to push him into anything if he wasn't ready to talk. "Goodnight."

"Love you."

"Love you back."

Darcy heard Ryan's breathing starting to slow and knew he had finally fallen asleep. She couldn't even imagine some of the horrors he had to face; but as he started to thrash about in his sleep she guessed they were going to take their toll on him. Finally his eyes opened and he was awake.

"Hey…" Ryan said softly. "Asleep?"

"Afraid to fall asleep," she whispered. "Might wake up and find this was a dream."

"Yeah I know," Ryan huffed as he turned and looked her; smiled when she looked back. "I really thought…" his voice cracked as his eyes watered. Darcy reached out a hand and gently brushed away a tear.

"It's okay…you are safe with me now," she smiled. "That's all that matters."

He looked at her arm and frowned. "There is so much I want to tell you," he rushed. "But to tell you everything would mean reliving tha…gosh that place was hell," he said looking away; up at the ceiling, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Horatio told me that guy was…"

"Something out of one of those slasher flicks," he continued. "He was so…ugly…and I don't mean looking, I mean just overall. Big and hairy and…shesh the way he looked at me. The cell and…Horatio said they tied a few unsolved murders to that…I guess I'm thankful that Jared just planned to come back but…then he would have kil…"

"I wouldn't have let him," she told him firmly.

"I'm glad you didn't believe I was dead," Ryan smiled, looking back at her.

"I did for a time," she admitted. "Jared showed me a terrible picture of your supposed death. I didn't want to believe but…"

"Shesh there was a time I thought I was dead for sure with…well with both of them," he sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"What on earth you sorry for?" She asked softly.

"That I wasn't there to help," he admitted. "I wish it had been me helping you instead of Horatio."

"Well the next time you get kidnapped I'll remember that," she winked.

"How about the next time I get kidnapped it's by you," he winked back.

"Oh that I can arrange," she teased.

They lay in the stillness for a time; each just happy the other was beside them, until Ryan broke the silence.

"Well I guess its back to reality now," he started.

"Gosh I don't even know what that is anymore," Darcy frowned. "Hard to imagine us without chaos."

"Really? I can. Us coming home together after a long day, sharing stories of what we did, having dinner like normal people…"

"Sex like normal people?" Darcy lightly laughed.

'"No…that doesn't have to change," Ryan smiled back.

"Okay just checking," Darcy replied with a small yawn. She looked at him with sleepy eyes and both knew it was time to try get some sleep once again. "Goodnight."

"It is now," Ryan replied warmly, kissing her hand before placing it beside him in his and closing his eyes as well.

Both finally fell sleep; tormented images still playing around in their brains; a sad story of things to come for a few nights yet.

Darcy heard Ryan muttering to himself in the middle of the night and quickly turned on the small hospital lamp. His face was crunched in pain and when she touched his forehead it was hot.

"Oh no," she said as she quickly rushed for the small bathroom to dampen a cloth with cool water. When she turned back; Ryan was at the door with a peaked expression.

"I need…" he started only to rush past Darcy and throw up into the small toilet. Darcy just rubbed his back and offered him some water to rinse when he was done. She made him sit on the toilet seat while she applied the damp cloth to his face.

"Bad dream?" She asked softly.

"Oh the worst…I was in the shower with Todd and…" he started; his eyes watering.

"What? Shower?" Darcy asked quickly. "I didn't get those details."

"It was so humiliating," he said looking down.

"Ryan, were you…did he…"

"No he didn't force me to…well I wasn't…I wasn't completely naked and he didn't…if you were wondering," he rambled off.

"What happened?"

"Said I would attract the rats," Ryan huffed. "So I needed a shower. Even when I was here and wanted a shower and…gosh I can't get his eyes out of my head. He said he didn't get off on my being naked but…part of me thought he did and…" he said as he started to shake. "Well when he told me I passed out and came with only my underwear on and tight collar on my neck. Gosh he pulled once and I fell and…I can still feel everything."

"Well if I were there I would have kicked his ass for sure," Darcy told him.

"Do you think less of me because I was too scared to fight back?" He asked in a timid tone.

Darcy raised his face to look at her and smiled. "I could never think less of you," she whispered as she kissed his un-bruised cheek. "I just wish it didn't happen in the first place."

"Man I can still feel his hands…hear his laughter…when Jared first brought me there, I was so scared," his voice stopped in a whisper. "I thought for sure I was dead. And then the cell and the shower and when I tried to escape and…"

"You were pretty brave to keep trying," Darcy told him; making him feel better. "I mean it sounds pretty scary."

"Man it was…"

"But it's over now and Todd is going away for a long time. He can't hurt you anymore and Jared can't hurt us ever again."

"How did you ever like a guy like that? Jared I mean…I know I hate to ask but…" Ryan's voice trailed off.

"Devil made me do it?" Darcy offered weakly. "One of those stupid things I guess. Not sure now…looking back…young and well stupid," she huffed. "What did he say to you?"

"I asked him why he was doing this? He said to make things right," Ryan frowned; his chest now starting to burn a little more. "He was always angry and yelling…twice I tried to escape but…well you can see how well that turned out. Then he kept telling me about your death and then my death and…" his voice started to get into a panic.

"Ryan its okay," Darcy tried as she felt his face. "Gosh you're hot again…"

"Thanks I know," he said weakly.

"Funny," she dead panned. "In fact all of you…" she said opening his night shirt. "Ryan your wound is starting to seep," she said rushing out of the room and pushing the nurses call button. The night nurse rushed into the small bathroom and looked at his wound.

"We need to change and clean that…I think an infection is starting to develop," she frowned.

Darcy helped Ryan back to the bed and then lay down, gently opening his night shirt so the nurse could work on it. "It doesn't look good…"

"Great," Ryan moaned. "One more thing to worry about."

"I'm here to help," Darcy smiled. "No matter what."

Darcy watched as two nurses rushed into the room and were soon busy hovering around his bedside trying to gently fix the infected cut on his bruised chest. He's been through so much, Darcy moaned inside as she could do nothing more than watch. Ryan's face winced in pain and she wanted to take the pain away so that he would just be able to get up and walk out with no questions asked; noting else to worry about.

Finally after a small eternity the nurses finished cleaning the cut and redressing it with instructions for Darcy to help him keep the wound clean and take the prescribed antibiotics the doctor would come by with later. Finally they left and she and Ryan were alone once again.

"How's that for a little excitement?" Ryan lightly smiled.

"Not my idea of fun but you know…" she said leaning in closer. "I could always put on my nurses outfit and tend to you myself."

"Oh I think I might like that," Ryan smiled in return.

"How are you feeling? You're still so warm?"

"I feel like I want to throw up again but she gave me gravol so hopefully my stomach will settle and I'll be able to sleep. You know if it wasn't for that little girl calling you…doing the right thing in helping me."

"You have a kind face," she said tenderly touching it. "How could she resist? She was brave, she's living with her aunt now," Darcy told him.

"She was my only link…my only hope," he sighed.

Darcy pushed some sweaty hair off his forehead and smiled lovingly down at him. "I thought I lost you," she whispered as her eyes watered.

"Yeah well for a bit there I thought that too…gosh those guys…man they were creepy…" Ryan sighed.

"Yeah Jared always had loser friends," she stated. "He was so full of anger and…you know it's funny because I remember talking to Horatio on the way back to the hospital and he asked me now that I knew Jared's reason if I felt better knowing…"

"Didn't, did you?"

"No," she replied as she noticed beads of sweat starting to form on his brow once more. "Do you need to throw up?"

"Yeah…" he wheezed as he rolled to his side and threw up in the to the small bucket the nurses left for him. "Sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" Darcy whispered as she stroked his back once again. "Want some water to rinse your mouth?"

"Gosh maybe you should wear a maid's outfit?"

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you?" Darcy teased as she helped Ryan lay back down.

"Actually…I would," he managed with a soft smile.

Darcy headed into the bathroom; flushed the small bucket with water and then got something for Ryan to rinse his mouth with. She walked back to him and he opened his sleepy eyes and smiled up at her.

"So I guess the initial call from Sarge was…"

"Yeah a trick," Darcy replied. "I guess I just wanted the nightmare to be over so badly that…"

"Well I'm glad no one thought I was a drug addict," Ryan spat.

"Did Jared give you more?"

"Yeah once…man I was sick," Ryan frowned. "But I think I was too scared to be sick when I was with that Todd guy," he continued. "Jared helped me pee. Do you think less of me?"

"What? No…" she quickly told him. "Jared's only goal was to break you down before he destroyed you…for him it was always about power and control…and if he couldn't have it then he'd take by force."

"Well I'm glad he's gone," he sighed.

Darcy propped herself up on her elbow and started to play with the edge of his night shirt.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Nothing," she smiled. "I just want to make sure I don't you lose you again."

"Nah," he said; making her smile and lean in for a kiss. She kissed his lips and then pulled away; noticing his eyes fighting to stay open.

"I think you should rest…" she said softly. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay," he whispered as he closed his eyes. Darcy watched him a bit longer with a frown. Swartz was right…she didn't care as much about the others as Ryan. That's why almost losing him scared her so much. But now that they were back she was almost more afraid that something else would happen and they would have to face this all over again. Could they take another situation like this one?

She finally lay back down, turned off the small light and closed her eyes; willing for sleep, sadly none came. Finally it did come; but it was as turbulent as his.

An hour into her sleep however, she once again heard Ryan's angry mutters and opened her eyes.

_'You're mine now boy…' Todd laughed as he stripped Ryan naked._

"P-please…stop…" he whispered in anguish.

_'Might find a way to get off…'_

"L-leave me…alone…" he tried again, curling into a ball; putting more pressure on his freshly mended wound.

_'Like roping hogs…'_

"H-help…me…"

_'Gonna carve you up boy!'_

"NO!" Ryan shouted as his eyes flung open and he looked around in a panic.

"Hey…it's okay," Darcy said touching his arm; hoping he'd calm down.

"Darcy?" Ryan asked weakly; blinking the tears from his eyes.

"It was only a dream," she soothed. "You are okay and safe with me in the hospital."

He frantically looked around and then back at her before starting to calm down. He lay back with in a frustrated huff. "Will I ever be free of them?"

"Yes…in time," she told him. "But you've been through some pretty terrifying things in the past few days. You can't be expected to just leave them all behind as if nothing happened. But it will get better," she said kissing his forehead. "I promise."

Ryan pushed himself up and smiled at her. "I have to pee," he laughed.

Darcy laughed in return and then watched him slowly get up and steady himself. "Gosh now I'm dizzy."

"Need help?"

"Uh no…" Ryan said quickly. "I can manage."

"I meant in walking," Darcy deadpanned; making him smile. She waited for him to finish and then watched as he opened the door and slightly faltered.

She hurried to his side and helped him back to the bed. "When did you eat last?"

"I uh…don't remember?" He offered sheepishly.

"What? You didn't eat?" Darcy asked in shock. "Ryan…no wonder your system is so messed up. The drugs have nothing else to work with except stomach acid."

"Was too nervous and excited to eat," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Want to eat now? Might take away the dizziness?"

"Think I should?"

Darcy walked out to the nursing station and asked if it would be okay for him to eat. She as dismayed when told that his system needed to clear whatever was upsetting him first and then he could chance food once again. "Sorry…" she said coming back to him. "But they want you to finish barfing first."

"Well I don't feel like it now, I'm just dizzy," he sighed.

"Well when you are feeling better tomorrow I'm going to make you an amazing welcome home cooked meal; Mac and Cheese," she smiled.

"My favorite," Ryan smiled back.

"Okay but now you need to rest again."

Ryan lay down and took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. "I'm sorry if I wake you again," he said sadly as she lay down in the bed beside his.

"You'll never have to be sorry for making me want to care for you. Just close your eyes and rest."

"But if I have another bad dream? And you don't get any sleep?"

"Morning is a long way off," she smiled. "Lots of time to rest. And if you do have to get up again I'll be where I belong…at your side."

"I love you Darcy," he said warmly.

Darcy watched Ryan finally fall asleep and decided to follow suit. "I love you Ryan Wolfe," she whispered. "I always will."

Ryan's next few hours were fitful as they both had predicted but finally his body allowed some sleep and he would get some much needed rest. Ryan slowly felt his world coming back to him and opened his eyes to greet the sun. He looked over at Darcy who was starting to come back to reality as well. She gazed at him and smiled as well. "Morning," she whispered as leaned in for a kiss.

"Morning," he replied happily.

"I'm glad you got some sleep," she told him.

"Yeah me too, now I'm really hungry," he frowned.

"Well breakfast is on its way," she said, slowly sitting up. "Then it's back to reality."

"Time for us to go home finally," Ryan stated firmly.

"Yeah I wonder if m…" she started and then stopped; turning away and looking out the window.

"What is it?" Ryan inquired.

"Home…sounds odd because we…"

"Don't have a home together?" He asked quickly. "Should we change that?"

Darcy looked back quickly and felt a nervous apprehension starting to build. "Well what I meant was…" she rushed in a jumble of words. "Now?…I mean we have been through so much and…"

"Hey it's no big deal," Ryan smiled. "I guess we aren't ready for _that talk_ yet," he tried to end on a light note.

"Right," Darcy replied with a forced smile. Before an awkward silence could develop the doctor came into the room to check on Ryan.

Darcy sat back and watched him with a wondering stare. They had both been through so much and this seemed like such a big step so soon. But she cared for him so much that inside she worried about losing him again. She leaned back in the bed and just stared at his handsome face. One question quickly popped into her head:

If we did have the talk and take the next step, would this work?


	13. Moving Foward?

**Title: Redemption  
Chapter 13 – Moving Forward?**

"You okay?" Darcy asked Ryan as she helped him prepare to leave. "You think you're ready to go home?"

"I just want to go home…tired of being in places I don't like," he half smiled.

Ryan and Darcy slowly walked out of the Hospital, hand in hand and stood silent in the hot Miami afternoon. He looked at her and smiled.

"You are oddly quiet," Ryan noted. "I mean after all we have been through…"

"I'm sorry," she said turning to him. She reached up her good arm; gently cupped his face and brought his lips to hers. "I missed you. You just told me so much and it's a lot to think about."

"I know," Ryan breathed as he gently wrapped his arms around her bandaged side and held her close; enjoying the feeling of holding her close and not wanting to let go.

"So why don't you go home, do what you have to and then come back and see me and we'll just…"

"Rest? Together?" He rushed.

"Sounds good," she smiled.

Ryan gave her one last parting kiss before getting into the cab and heading for home. The last kiss he felt her body slightly tense and wondered if something was wrong. Isn't she happy that Jared is gone? Doesn't she want a normal life?

Darcy laid her head back on the seat of the cab and closed her eyes. A normal life. That's what he wanted…more than anything. What is normal? Move in together? That was a big step – are we ready for that? It's true we almost faced death but…her mind trailed off into a state of worry and confusion. She wanted Ryan…more than anything; she wanted him and needed him in her life on more than a casual basis. But was she ready for the next step? Almost losing him to Jared cemented her love for him but…but what was she still afraid of?

XXXXXXXX

Ryan's mind too, was a mix of questions and burgeoning doubt. Does she want to spend the rest of her life with me? Is moving in together too soon? Ryan knew he didn't want to push her away, but he wanted her to be a bigger part of his life than just a few nights here and there. He wanted them to become one…marriage? That was too soon. He didn't want to mention that as he feared it might strain things right now.

He finally reached home; his mind a mix of emotions and questions. But he hurried about his business, putting on some fresh clothes; doing some chores around the house before locking it up for the night and heading for her loft.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy slowly walked up to her door and stopped. The police crime scene tape was still up and she wondered why it wasn't taken down. She quickly pulled the tape free and slowly opened the door and just stood inside the doorway. The last time she was at home seemed like a small eternity. She glanced down at the couch and spied an image of Ryan's sleeping form…peaceful and quiet, the way she left him when she fell for Jared's phony email.

She took another step inside and immediately felt her heart starting to beat faster. She saw the image of Jared storm past her and start to attack Ryan.

"Ryan…" she whispered in torment as she reached out a hand to help him. She blinked her watery eyes and quickly realized she was alone. There were still a few traces of the CSI's left behind but she quickly disposed of what wasn't needed and set about settling back into her routine. She slowly shed her temporary clothes and headed for the shower; forgetting that Ryan was on his way over and had a key. She stood under the hot water; letting it wash away all the impurities of the past week.

Ryan entered Darcy's place, heard the shower and decided to help remove all traces of the team. He finished stripping off the yellow tape and then heard the water stop. He wanted more than anything to invade her privacy right now knew, that like himself, she needed this moment to herself.

Darcy quickly dried off and donned a pair of black underwear and bra; not knowing she wasn't alone. She pulled the bathroom door open and walked outside and stood before Ryan.

Ryan's eyes greedily devoured her svelte body and he felt his temperature starting to rise. "Wow," he breathed. "You're amazing."

"More like beat up," she retorted with a wink.

Ryan eyed the ugly surgical scar on her side and her banged up arms and then frowned at the rest of the bruises. He moved in closer and just took her in his arms and held her close. "You smell good."

"So do you…" Darcy whispered back.

"I think I need a cold shower," Ryan moaned, making her laugh.

"Yeah me too," Darcy smiled, poking him in the ribs. She quickly pulled away and headed into the bedroom to change.

"You know I could get used to seeing you like that every day," he called out.

"I'll bet," she called back; feeling nervous for the first time in months. Why am I so nervous?

Ryan sat down on the couch to wait and felt a strange nervousness starting to cover him. Why on earth am I so nervous?

Darcy headed back out and couldn't help but smile at the handsome man waiting for her. "You know…you sitting there…seems so…"

"Normal?" Ryan finished. "See…told you we could do normal."

"Right," she lightly frowned. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure," he said getting up and heading over to the island and sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"You can ask you know," Ryan said softly.

"What?"

"What I had to endure; more of the details. Did you ever know Todd Bates?"

"I had heard Jared toss the name around once. Was he as bad as Tripp said he was?"

"He threatened to circumcise me," Ryan lightly laughed. Darcy looked at him in shock. "Seriously," he said seriously and then frowned. "He was nasty. I was in this cell and…"

Darcy listened to Ryan ramble on more about his captivity, his futile attempts at escape and how he first met the little girl. His next statement would give her nightmares for a while.

"Oh yeah and I'll never forget that shower or the collar."

"Stop…" she begged in sorrow; her eyes watering. "How…Ryan I'm…" she started and the broke down. Ryan rushed around the island and pulled her into his arms.

"Darcy I'm okay now. You saved me."

"No it wasn't me," she protested. "It was because of me that Jared had you in the first place."

"Darcy you thought Jared was dead. No one can blame you…least of all me," Ryan assured her. "You never gave up on me."

"I never walk away from a fight," she finally admitted.

"One of the things I love about you – your strength."

"At least he didn't see you naked," she sighed.

"Well he saw my ass," Ryan frowned. "He said it was nice."

"Can you blame him?" She lightly laughed; mostly from nervousness. "I think I'll have nightmares for life now."

"Yeah and every time I see my stairs at home I'll see you and Jared tumbling down them while the whole house burned around you. How am I supposed to just let that pass?"

"Boy quite the pair aren't we?" He smiled.

"Yes we are…and a hungry one at that," she smiled back; hearing his stomach rumble. Darcy went about making supper and soon they were once again sitting on her couch in front of the window; just enjoying each other's company and staring out into the dark Miami night.

"I don't want to leave," he whispered as the clock neared midnight.

Darcy offered a heavy sigh but knew he was right; she didn't want him to leave either. "Stay with me?"

"For how long?"

"For tonight?"

"Okay," he said softly as he gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He just loved the fact that he was able to lay down beside her and just hold her warm body close. He looked at her warmly and then twisted her around so that she was on top of him. "I missed this," he whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. "Make love to me Darcy," he lightly begged.

"I will if you make love to me back," she whispered. She felt his lips starting to devour her warm skin and returned the favor; kissing him back as if it was the last time they'd make love. Sleep would have to wait.

However a few hours into the night, sleep finally came. Well into the night, Darcy felt Ryan's body starting to get warmer and his faced was sweaty and reddish. He was muttering in his sleep about the terrible things that Todd had done to him.

Darcy flipped on the light and noticed the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead and felt her heart break. She gently pushed herself out of his warm embrace; rushed to the bathroom and returned with a cool cloth. She pressed it lightly against his face; causing his eyes to slowly open and gaze up at her.

"It's okay…you just rest," Darcy soothed as she tried to cool his face.

"It was Todd again," he huffed in frustration.

"It will pass," she smiled.

"It will if you are here with me all the time," he tried again.

Darcy only offered a kiss on his lips and then turned the light back off. "Try to sleep Ryan, you need your strength."

He pulled her close, kissed her cheek and tried to get back to sleep. Darcy, however, continued awake, her mind a wash with questions and wonderings. He is pressing for us to move in together? Am I ready for such a step? Am I really that lucky? What is going to mess this up? She finally just pushed a happy memory of her and Ryan before Jared came on the scene and tried to fall asleep. But as Ryan continued to mumble angry words in his sleep; she never got the real rest she needed. Morning came all too soon.

XXXXXXXX

"See you tonight," Ryan whispered happily as Darcy kissed him and went to pull away. "Think about what we talked about?"

"Our permanent living arrangements?" She asked softly. "You sure you could handle it?"

"More than you know…can you?"

"Might be fun," she smiled; an uneasy feeling starting to develop.

"But you don't sound sure. I don't want to push you if…"

"Ryan I know you want this and when you face death it makes you really think about your future and what's missing from it," she started. "But this is a big step. We have just both survived hell and…"

"I'm sorry," he rushed. "I don't want to rush you but…but I just want you in my life; all the time."

"Why can't I say no to you?" She smiled. "Let's talk later okay? I mean it's after lunch and we only have a half day."

"Deal," he smiled in return. They parted ways and tried to get on with their day; although it wouldn't be a full day as needed just to wrap up some paperwork and then back to resting from their recent ordeal.

"Hey welcome back," Eric smiled broadly as Ryan slowly walked into the lab. "But I thought…"

"Yeah I just came back to finish up a few things and then Darcy and I are going to just hang tonight."

"Why not take a few days and head for the keys? Think she's ever been there?"

"Hmmm that's a great idea," Ryan smiled. "Thanks man."

"Welcome back Ryan," Calleigh smiled. "How's Darcy?"

"Fine…" he frowned as he leaned in close to Calleigh. "Can I ask you a question? Is it too soon to expect Darcy to move in with me?"

"Well you both have been through so much in the past few days," Calleigh started. "Maybe you two need a few days away…just to enjoy being together again…you know?"

"Yeah maybe. I think I might have pushed to hard," he frowned. "She doesn't even want to talk about it."

"Don't worry, Darcy really cares for you. But just like you she also needs to readjust with you being here and then getting back to your regular routine."

"I hope I didn't screw up," he moaned.

"You'll be fine," Calleigh assured him. "Are you here to work?"

"Just need to finish up a few things," he replied as Horatio entered the lab and gave Ryan a welcome back hug. Things then got back to normal.

XXXXXXXX

Darcy headed into Vice and was welcomed back by everyone including Samuels.

"Man it's good to have you back," Sarge smiled. "Happy to be back?"

"Relieved," she replied with a tense expression.

"I know that look, what is it?"

"Ryan wants us to move in together," she frowned.

"Can you blame him? The guy almost faces death at the hands of your ex and now knows what's important to him. Trust me when I met Maria I asked her to marry me that night. Course she made me wait six months," he smiled.

"When did you know? When it was right I mean?"

"When I didn't have to ask," he told her directly. "Inside you know what's right…what's holding you back?"

"I'm afraid to mess it up again," she sighed in sorrow.

"Darcy, that's life. You can't control everything around you," Sarge told her.

"I need to think," she said pushing herself up from the chair with her good arm.

"That could be dangerous," Sarge frowned. "If you over analyze everything then you'll spend your time lost in regrets instead of enjoying a wonderful life that you could have with Ryan."

Darcy just smiled and then hurried to finish off her case report and then went for a walk. She needed to clear her head and think about what the future really did offer.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan sat at his desk in a mild panic. What if I pushed her away for good? What if she panics and bolts? Maybe we should just take a weekend away and just spend time enjoying each other's company.

"That's what I'm going to do," he said picking up the phone and dialing a little place in the Keys. "She's still in my life…that's what matters most."

XXXXXXXX

Darcy just stared out the window in sorrow. Jared had taken so much from her and now even though he was dead threatened her future with Ryan. She wanted Ryan…but this step was so…"so soon," she mused, her eyes slightly watering.

"I want to be with him but…but I need to…" her voice trailed off as she pulled out a piece of paper. "I have to," she stated in sorrow; her voice breaking. "I have to do this…for both of us…"

"Ryan…forgive me."

XXXXXXXX

Ryan finished making the weekend arrangements and leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"I bet she'll love it," he mused to himself. "Then neither of us will feel rushed…it will feel just natural."

XXXXXXXX

"Sarge…I need your help."

XXXXXXXX

Darcy quietly made her way into CSI and left the letter for Ryan in his locker. She turned on her heel and rushed outside and into the waiting car. She offered one backward sad glance and then was gone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sarge asked as they reached the airport.

"If I don't now, I never will," Darcy said sadly. "Goodbye Sarge."

"Take care of yourself," he said hugging her.

XXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Ryan finished his file and couldn't wait to get home and see Darcy. Jared was gone for good this time; both Darcy and Horatio confirmed it, he was cremated just to be sure. Ryan had made up his mind that despite the hesitation they were both feeling taking the next step would be worth it. He just needed to show Darcy that she needed it also.

"Nothing can ruin this night," he uttered fatefully as he neared the Vice department. He looked inside and didn't see her or Sarge anywhere. He pulled out his phone; he needed to talk to her and couldn't wait. But as Ryan dialed Darcy's number but it only offered up empty rings in return. Next he tried her partner. "Sarge? Do you know where Darcy is?"

"Sorry Ryan, she's gone," he told her sadly.

"Okay, when is she back?"

"No…Ryan she's _gone_. Sorry."

"What? Where?"

"Check your locker."

Ryan rushed back to CSI and raced for his locker, finally spying the small envelope. He took it quickly and ripped it open.

_Dear Ryan,_

_I am no good at good-byes since I have not made too many in my lifetime that meant as much to me as you. I love you so much I can't even express what I feel for you. I once believed that people like me didn't get second chances; much less have a chance at something as beautiful as what we have together. I vowed to myself that when I found someone as wonderful as you I would do everything I could to hold on to them, everything I could to secure the kind of future I always dreamed of but never thought I would find, much less have a chance at securing forever. But now I'm afraid I don't know how to do that. I want us to be together and maybe there is a way…but right now I can't see it and I need to do this…Have a good life Ryan. I'm going back to LA to see my mother._

_Sorry and Goodbye,  
__Love forever  
Darcy _

"No…" he whispered sadly as a single tear escaped his eyes and rested on the page in his warm hands.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	14. Rebirth & Redemption

**Title: Revenge & Redemption  
Chapter 14 – Rebirth & Redemption **

**A/N:** the lyrics to _'To Make you Feel my Love' _belong to Garth Brooks. Enjoy!

Darcy leaned her head against the window of the plane and closed her eyes. _Sorry Ryan_, she begged in her mind. _Please forgive me_.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan rushed for Eric. "Darcy's gone to LA," he said sadly. "I did this…I drove us apart."

"Ryan, she probably just got a bit scared," Calleigh said softly. "You both have been through a lot. Trust me; I'm sure you didn't drive her very far."

"What do I do? I love her…I need her back in my life," Ryan begged.

"Go to her," Calleigh said touching his arm. "Eric, get the Hummer…let's take Ryan to the airport."

"Are you sure? Maybe she just needs…"

"Ryan she needs you," Calleigh continued. "Go and make her believe that. She needs to hear that from you."

"Are you sure?" Ryan managed.

"I'm a girl," Calleigh smiled. "Whatever she has to do in LA, she wants you there telling her to come home."

"But she…"

"Panicked and went to see her mom. It's a girl thing," Calleigh smiled. "Go to her Ryan. Bring her home."

"I can do that," Ryan smiled. "Thanks."

"All ready?" Eric asked rushing up to them.

"Ready," Ryan said firmly. They rushed outside and headed for the airport. I'm not letting you out of my life Darcy; Ryan thought. Not like this…not ever.

XXXXXXXX

By the time Darcy reached her mother's she was an emotional mess. She could picture Ryan's handsome face reading her letter and then felt her own heart break into a million pieces. She spied her mother up a head and started to cry.

"I failed momma…I really did this time. I met the most wonderful man in the world but I'm scared…he wants to…but I'm scared I'll do something to lose him again…what if I really do fail again?" Darcy slumped down and just started to pour out her exhausted heart. "I just needed to talk to you."

XXXXXXXX

Ryan finally touched down; wasted no time in getting and cab and headed downtown. He rushed into the LA Vice department and into Herbert Swartz office. "Where is Darcy?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ryan and I need to find her."

"Ryan? Ryan Wolfe?" Swartz asked in surprise.

"I know Darcy is here…where is she? I just need a fe…"

"But…

"Please?" He begged in sorrow.

"Ryan she's not here. She's back in Miami remember?"

"No she came here…she left Miami and came back here. She said she was going to be with her mother. I did a search of all the nursing homes and can't find…"

"Ryan, Darcy's mother has been dead for over 5 years," Swartz informed him. "Sorry."

"What! Where is she?" Ryan insisted. "Where is her mother? Please…I need her in my life."

Swartz looked into the worried face of the young man before him and knew he couldn't in good conscience put him through more hell. He took out a piece of paper; wrote an address and handed it to Ryan.

"Take Darcy home."

"Planning on it. Thanks."

XXXXXXXX

Ryan pulled up to the Lincoln Cemetery and spied Darcy's rental car parked a few feet away. He got out and walked a few more feet; the rain clouds starting to darken. He spied her kneeling down in front of a modest grave marker and guessed it was her mother. He felt his heart break but knew he must press on.

Darcy's eyes filled with tears as she knelt before her mother's gravesite. "I failed…I thought I could keep love in my life but I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Ryan said standing behind her. "I should be sorry. I didn't mean to push you if you weren't ready."

"Ryan…what," she whispered without looking up. "Why are you here?"

"I know I scared you away…that's why I'm sorry."

"You didn't," she said sadly. "I was scared. I didn't expe…didn't expect us. Didn't plan on us lasting this long. And I didn't know what to do."

"You know I didn't plan on this either," he admitted.

"On what?" She urged.

"On our life together…" he replied; kneeling down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as the thunder cracked overhead.

_  
"When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love"_

"What are you really scared of…me?" Ryan asked.

"You?" Darcy asked softly. "Never. I'm scared of doing something wrong or screwing up and making you leave…or what if there is another…" she rushed only to have him softly kiss her lips.

"I need you in my life…"

"Ryan…" she turned away.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" He asked softly; forcing her back to him.

Darcy pushed his arm away and stood up to face him. "Don't you get it…we can't be together," she told him with a stony expression.

"You wouldn't let me run away…remember? And I won't let you either," Ryan told her. "But I didn't bring my cuffs sorry," he said making her lightly smile.

"Ryan we can't…" she urged.

"After all we have been through? Are you going to turn me away? Just walk away on us? Because I'm not willing to," he confessed. "Look at me and tell me that. Because I know this…if you didn't want to be here you wouldn't. You don't want to give up on us either…"

_"When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love"_

"This just hurts too much…go back home and…"

"Home is here…wherever you are," Ryan said firmly. "You know all my life I thought I was someone special," he started, moving in close again. "But I realized that I'm not…but you know what, that's okay," he said taking her hand in his. "Because you make me special."

"Ryan," her voice broke.

"Darcy when I was taken by Jared and then held by that freak in the desert all I thought about was you. I endured hell and…"

"Yeah because of me! You could have died…again, because of me," She said angrily. She turned away again but he pulled her back. "Let me go…please…for _your _sake."

_"I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong"_

"Darcy," Ryan started again as the rain started to lightly pour; dropping soft, warm droplets onto them. "I am here for _my_ sake."

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Ryan asked.

"Of next time…of another person bent on revenge on…" Darcy rambled on. "I don't know if I can take any more," she gulped in sorrow, the rain starting to make her dark makeup run once more. "I can't lose you again. The pain…Ryan it would kill me."

Ryan brushed away a tear and pulled her close. "Darcy I love you," he whispered as he kissed her cheek; his lips making a space that the rain couldn't penetrate.

"Ryan I…"

"Do you love me?"

_"I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you  
I'd go crawling down the aisle for you  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love"_

"What if there is a next time?" She asked in sorrow.

"We bested two of the world's biggest losers because we both refused to give in. That has to count for something," he smiled. "My life without you is empty. It always has been."

"Ryan I want that…I really do but…"

_"The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
Down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet"_

"I will move here or to Africa or to wherever you want to move. I don't care; I just can't imagine my life without you."

"You almost had to," she frowned; looking up at him through the rain. "And what if…"

"Darcy, there is nothing we can't do together. You always told me you never walked away from a fair fight. We have a fight together – life. That's what I love most about you. You never gave up – ever. And I won't either. Not this time…not on us."

"I don't want you to leave your world behind for me."

"You are my world," he whispered pulling her lips to his. "Do you love me?"

"I love you Ryan. With all my heart," she whispered kissing her back. And while the rain started to pour down upon them; the warmth emanating from their bodies kept the cool air at bay.

"You think she'd approve of me?" Ryan whispered softly, looking at her mother's gravestone.

"She did long ago," Darcy smiled. "I want this…us…more than anything," she admitted. "When Jared had you…Ryan I died every minute each day we were apart…then we I saw you again I…I was scared of the next step and moving so fast and..."

"I was too, but I'm not afraid of us. Are you…are you really? Are you afraid to be with me all the time?"

"I was afraid of having something so amazing and then losing it again," she finally admitted.

"Some people never get to experience amazing even once," he told her.

"I guess that's the chance anyone takes if they want something wonderful, right?"

"Every day," he smiled warmly. "I just want you in my life…I didn't want you to rush into something you weren't ready for but…"

"But when you face death you realize what's really important in your life and you don't want to lose it," she echoed his words from earlier.

"Exactly," he told her. "But if you aren't ready then…then when you are, I'll be there."

"I…I have been silly…and scared…but…I'm not afraid of us," she said looking into his warm inviting eyes. "Let's go home."

_"There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love"_

"LA?"

"Miami?" She told him; making him beam. "That's where our new life started and that's where it should continue. Our new life together. Our new home – together."

"Together…as in?"

"Together," she smiled. "As in together… us…all the time."

"Are you sure?"

"I am now," she smiled. "I guess I just needed you to prove that to me. It's a girl thing." Ryan smiled at her words; remembering what Calleigh said about her just needing him to tell her.

"On one condition," Ryan told her seriously.

"Anything," Darcy agreed.

"She comes with us."

Darcy glanced at her mother's gravestone and then back at Ryan and started to cry; but the tears that flowed were happy not sad. Ryan gathered Darcy up into his arms and headed for a nearby tree. He held her close while she finally allowed herself to grieve the past weeks events; although it seemed like she was finally able to grieve the past few years.

"I'm an orphan," she whispered.

"But you'll never be alone. Not as long as I am here."

The rain continued to lightly fall; the thunder had almost subsided and Ryan just held Darcy in peaceful silence. Their love had been tested beyond normal human limits the past week; but they had survived and come out stronger and more determined to make their new life together work at any cost.

"Before we go back however, I would like to see Disney Land," Ryan mentioned to her. "Just spend some time with us, enjoying well life…like normal people," he finished, making her lightly laugh.

"Sex like normal people?" She smiled.

"No way, that doesn't change," he teased.

"I think I'd like that," she smiled up at him.

He brushed away some dirty tear stains and smiled. "The worst part about being with Jared is that he wouldn't listen when I tried to tell him how amazing you are," he said; his voice finally cracking and his eyes watering. "He…"

"He would never be the man you are Ryan. That's why I love you and although I might have told him at one time; I never really meant it. But I mean it when I say I love you…with all my heart. And I'll never tire of saying it."

Darcy smiled up at Ryan and knew the first chance she got she was going down to Barney's and having her Jared tattoo removed; a new name would take its place. _Ryan_.

"Make love to me Darcy…"

"Right here?"

"Don't worry," Ryan smiled. "She likes me."

"Stay with me?" Darcy asked.

"For how long?" Ryan replied.

"Forever."

_And for the next few hours nothing else in the world would matter to them. And as they started to make love, a peaceful calm washed over them both. Embracing them in its endless arms. Wrapping them in serenity. And watching over them with a careful eye making sure they got the love they both needed and deserved. And tomorrow would come. The future was theirs to share together. But for now it would have to wait…because afterall…_

_~They **would** live happily ever after~_

**THE END!**

Well hope this chapter wasn't too sappy but I had to make Ryan the hero in the end. Thanks for the reviews and hope liked the story. Please leave a note in parting. :)


End file.
